La vérité selon LC
by Leilani972
Summary: Leah Clearwater, alias L.C., est une chroniqueuse à succès du Seattle Daily qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve à co-écrire une nouvelle chronique en réponse au courrier du cœur du mystérieux RedWolf, elle est loin de se douter de l'impact que ce dernier aurait sur son existence. Du Blackwater dans toute sa splendeur ! All human.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hello Hello ! Ça faisait un bail, n'est-ce pas ?

Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à concilier mon envie d'écrire avec mes responsabilités de la vie "réelle", du coup malgré l'inspiration et de nombreuses idées de fictions, j'avais décidé de me retirer un peu de l'univers pour me consacrer à la lecture.

Mais au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, j'ai eu cette idée qui m'a trotté dans la tête et qui ne me lâchait pas, au point que je ne trouve le repos qu'après avoir commencé à l'écrire. Heureusement, à cette même période, un cadeau fort pratique m'a donné le coup de pouce dont j'avais besoin pour continuer et j'ai réussi à me relancer avec un certain plaisir dans l'écriture solo, je dois l'avouer !

J'espère que cette fiction un peu différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire vous plaira tout de même !

A très vite et bonne lecture !

Leilani.

* * *

– Encore un record de vente et d'abonnements cette semaine ! jubila le rédacteur en chef du Seattle Daily en entrant dans le bureau de sa chroniqueuse préférée. Et tout ça grâce à toi !

– Tu exagères, Uley, répliqua la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas la seule à faire mon boulot, ici. Et tu l'as dit toi-même au dernier débriefing, on est tous une grande famille.

– Oui, mais ça, je l'ai dit pour ne pas les vexer ! Voyons, Leah... Tout le monde sait que tu es le pilier de cette maison !

– Le pilier ? Rien que ça ? railla-t-elle en arborant un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uley ?

– Un rédacteur en chef ne peut-il pas complimenter sa meilleure chroniqueuse sans pour autant avoir une idée derrière la tête ? minauda-t-il.

– Pas quand ce rédacteur s'appelle Sam Uley, non.

– Touché…

– Alors,qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Que tu donnes un petit coup de main à Angela sur le courrier du cœur...

La jeune femme ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. S'il y avait une chose que Leah Clearwater détestait par dessus tout dans son métier, c'était de devoir répondre aux lettres d'amour qui lui étaient adressées.

Non pas qu'elle était harcelée, bien au contraire. Sa vie sentimentale était semblable à une mer calme, sans vague et elle ne s'en plaignait nullement.

Non, elle était bien trop directe pour ne pas faire mal aux personnes qui semblaient attendre d'elle une solution miracle à tous leurs problème.

Sa chronique au Seattle Daily faisait un carton. « La vérité selon L.C. » avait défrayé la chronique dès sa première sortie, et les lecteurs avaient tous adoré le vent de fraîcheur qu'elle avait apporté à ce journal, qui talonnait maintenant grâce à elle le Seattle Times.

Contrairement aux autres courriers des lecteurs, Leah n'édulcorait pas la vérité. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, se fichant éperdument de faire de la peine aux personnes à qui elle répondait, arguant qu'il n'était de toutes façons pas bon pour eux de vivre dans un monde qu'ils croiraient parfait, car les contes de fées et autre conneries du genre n'existaient pas. Les lecteurs semblaient adopter son point de vue, bien qu'elle ait reçu quelques lettres lui disant qu'elle était un individu sans cœur et qu'elle pourrirait en enfer un de ses jours la proportion de celles-ci était très faible comparés aux courriers lui disant de ne pas changer.

Elle s'était cependant fait un point d'honneur à ne jamais répondre à une lettre lui demandant des conseils en matière d'amour. Malgré son extrême franchise, elle préférait ne pas s'immiscer dans les affaires trop « privées ». Elle avait d'ailleurs une réponse type à ce genre de missives.

_« Je ne suis ni conseillère matrimoniale, ni psychologue. Juste une femme qui parle avec ses tripes et pour qui l'amour n'existe pas. Voulez-vous réellement qu'une femme qui ne croit pas en l'amour vous dicte quoi faire ? »_

Cela semblait contenter tout le monde, même si le nombre de courriers du cœur n'avait cessé d'augmenter, forçant alors l'équipe éditoriale à engager une nouvelle personne pour y répondre. Malheureusement pour la pauvre Angela Weber, pourtant habilitée à prodiguer ce genre de conseils de par sa formation, les gens ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de la nouvelle rubrique qu'elle tenait.

– Tu sais que je ne suis pas faite pour ça, Sam, reprit Leah sans se départir de sa grimace.

– Je sais, mais j'ai eu une idée et je suis sûr et certain que ça pourra marcher…

– Sam…

– On a vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là, LeeLee ! insista Sam en lui lançant un regard implorant tout en comblant la distance qui les séparait.

La jeune femme sentit ses résolutions faiblir, comme à chaque fois qu'il était trop près d'elle, et fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa collègue retentir et briser la petite bulle qui s'était créée entre elle et lui.

– J'en ai marre ! Il y a encore deux cent courriers du cœur qui te sont adressés ! soupira lourdement Angela en les déversant sur le bureau de sa collègue.

Leah arqua un sourcil, surprise par le coup d'éclat de sa nouvelle amie.

– Eh bien tu n'as qu'à y répondre ! C'est ton boulot, non ?

– Oui, mais c'est TON avis qu'ils veulent ! rétorqua Angela.

– Peut-être, mais la psy, c'est toi. Je suis journaliste et chroniqueuse, rien de plus. Tous ces trucs pour reconquérir l'être aimé, c'est pas pour moi ! claqua fermement Leah.

– Ces gens-là pensent que tu peux vraiment les aider, Leah. Quel mal y a-t-il à répondre à leurs attentes ?

– Tu te rends compte que si je me mets à le faire, tu perds ton boulot ? sourcilla l'intéressée.

Angela déglutit péniblement et blêmit en réalisant que sa nouvelle amie avait raison.

– En fait, non ! intervint le rédacteur en chef. Compte tenu de la forte demande de nos lecteurs, nous avons prévu un nouveau concept.

– Un nouveau concept ? répéta Leah, méfiante face à l'attitude de Sam, qui semblait avoir changé du tout au tout. Et de quel genre de concept s'agit-il ?

– Nous voulons opposer l'avis de la psychologue et celui de la chroniqueuse préférée des lecteurs, une fois par semaine, concernant les courriers du cœur. Les lecteurs seront ensuite invités à voter sur notre site internet pour celui qui leur semble le plus pertinent et les résultats seront publiés la semaine d'après.

– Vous... Vous voulez organiser... Une sorte de battle entre nous ? bredouilla Angela, décontenancée.

– C'est une très mauvaise idée, Sam, ajouta Leah.

– Et moi je trouve au contraire que c'en est une excellente ! rétorqua ce dernier. De toutes manières, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je veux votre première chronique commune sur mon bureau après-demain, sinon…

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me virer ? pouffa Leah. Parce que si c'est ce que tu pensais dire pour me faire peur, je te signale que je n'aurai aucun mal à trouver un autre job une fois que tu m'auras libérée !

– J'en suis conscient, concéda Sam. C'est pour cette raison que je pensais renvoyer Angela si tu n'acceptais pas. Tu penses que tu arriveras à vivre avec ça ?

– Quoi ? Vous...Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? balbutia Angela, sous le choc, tandis que Sam quittait les locaux sans lui répondre. Il n'est pas sérieux, hein ?

Leah serra les poings, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Elle connaissait Sam Uley aussi bien que lui la connaissait, et elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, tout comme il savait qu'elle se sentirait atrocement coupable d'avoir fait perdre son travail à Angela.

Jusque là, travailler avec son plan cul régulier ne lui avait pas semblé être un problème, mais la terrible envie de meurtre qui l'envahit à mesure que la dernière phrase de Sam repassait dans son esprit lui fit réaliser qu'elle s'était fait avoir en beauté.

_Il y en a un qui va se retrouver les couilles pleines pendant quelques semaines ! s_ongea-t-elle avant de soupirer lourdement et de se tourner vers Angela, qui commençait à lui taper sur le système à force de tourner en rond.

– Assieds-toi et choisis une maudite lettre avant de nous faire un claquage neuronal !

Angela s'arrêta net et la dévisagea longuement, les yeux emplis de larmes.

– Ça... Ça veut dire que...

– J'ai pas vraiment le choix, je crois ! J'ai pas envie qu'Uley l'enfoiré te vire à cause de moi.

– Oh, merci merci merci ! exulta Angela. Je te revaudrai ça !

– Ouais, ouais. T'as intérêt… grommela Leah, sentant déjà une énorme migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

...

« Très chère L.C.,

Mon nom est Helen, j'ai 40 ans, mon mari rentre de plus en plus tard et cela fait des mois que nous n'avons pas eu un moment à nous. On ne se parle quasiment plus et il trouve toujours un prétexte pour qu'on ne fasse pas l'amour et je commence à être sérieusement en manque…

Je crois qu'il me trompe et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

– Contactez un avocat et achetez-vous un vibromasseur, chère Helen !

– Leah !

– Quoi ? C'est moins chiant à entretenir qu'un homme, et ça donne plus de sensations aussi !

– Cette femme est désespérée !

– Ouais, ben sans sexe, c'est compréhensible, mais on n'est pas des bonnes fées capables de rallumer la flamme entre elle et son mari ! se défendit Leah. S'il ne veut plus coucher avec elle, leur mariage est fini et puis c'est tout !

– C'est faux ! Ils peuvent encore en discuter et comprendre ce qui les empêchent de retrouvent un semblant de communication dans leur couple...

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, « un semblant de communication ». Ce ne sera que pour un temps ! Ça se trouve, il a trouvé mieux ailleurs ! Peut-être même que c'est sa secrétaire qui a probablement dix ans de moins que sa femme qu'il se tape tous les soirs et qu'il invite au restaurant ! Autant qu'elle prenne les devants et qu'elle demande le divorce. S'il ne veut vraiment pas la quitter, là, au moins, ça lui secouera les puces et il fera des efforts pour la contenter. Sinon, dans les deux cas, elle sera fixée.

– Tu es impossible... se désola Angela.

– Je suis réaliste, nuance, rectifia Leah.

– OK, OK... Je suppose que tu vas rester sur ton point de vue ?

– Tu supposes bien !

– Bon. Essayons de trouver une autre lettre.

– Pourquoi ? Elle est parfaite, celle-là !

– Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser conseiller à une jeune femme de demander le divorce, voyons ! s'exclama Angela.

– Et tu te demandais pourquoi je ne voulais pas répondre à ces maudits courriers ? grogna Leah, exaspérée. Ça fait dix lettres qu'on épluche et à chaque fois, tu trouves mes réponses trop déplacées, ou pas assez nuancées. Je suis comme je suis, Angela, et je ne changerai pas pour faire plaisir à des gens que je ne connais pas !

– Écoute, Leah. Je sais que sentimentalement parlant, tu n'as pas…

– Épargne-moi ton analyse sur ma vie sentimentale, Weber, et pioche une autre lettre, qu'on en finisse ! s'impatienta la chroniqueuse avant de se reprendre en voyant la tête de sa collègue. Je te promets de faire un effort sur celle-ci. Ça te va ?

– Très bien, céda Angela en saisissant une autre lettre. Elle vient d'un dénommé… Red Wolf…

– Pas mal, le pseudo ! ricana Leah en s'imaginant un biker tatoué jusqu'aux yeux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit, ce Red Wolf ?

– Chère L.C., commença Angela. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a poussé à vous écrire, mais je le fais quand même. Ça doit sans doute être le désespoir et le fait que d'après ma meilleure amie, vous soyez aussi directe qu'un avion sans escale dont les hôtesses ne prennent pas le temps de cacher leur envie de rentrer chez elles se reposer un bon coup et oublier les effroyables passagers qu'ils auraient dû se coltiner... Prenez-le comme un compliment, surtout, n'oubliez pas que j'ai besoin de vous pour m'empêcher de paniquer quand je me crasherai lamentablement.

Leah ne put s'empêcher de rire à la comparaison.

– Un bon point pour Red Wolf, il a le sens de l'humour, même si c'est un peu pourri... concéda-t-elle. Alors, c'est quoi, son problème ?

Angela esquissa un sourire. C'était la première fois que Leah montrait un réel intérêt pour l'un des courriers qu'elles avaient lu.

« Alors voilà. Je suis amoureux. Ça doit vous sembler complètement inutile que je le précise, mais c'est là tout mon problème, voyez-vous. Cette fille m'obsède depuis qu'elle est revenue vivre près de chez nous. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance et je l'ai toujours trouvée jolie, mais là, j'ai vraiment du mal à me défaire des sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Malheureusement, quand on passe toutes ses journées avec la personne en question et que cette dernière est qui plus est votre meilleure amie et associée, c'est pas très facile.

Elle est amoureuse d'un autre… »

– La garce ! s'écria Leah sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le sourire d'Angela s'élargit et elle reprit sa lecture.

« Elle est amoureuse d'un autre, qui l'a déjà abandonnée il y a quelques années. Elle était complètement anéantie et a fait une sérieuse dépression lorsqu'il a quitté la ville, 'Pour son bien' comme il aimait le dire. C'est vrai que leur relation était un peu malsaine, mais bon, c'est sa vie et ce sont ses choix, on ne peut pas faire grand chose dessus et puis j'imagine que je dois déjà assez vous ennuyer comme ça.

Bref. Pendant l'absence de son prince charmant, nous nous sommes rapprochés. J'ai passé tout mon temps libre à lui remonter le moral, en espérant secrètement qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle valait bien mieux qu'un type comme lui et qu'elle avait d'autres choix, bien plus sains et moins complexes *se pointe du doigt*. J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que j'avais réussi, parce qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire et qu'elle me disait qu'elle ne se voyait plus vivre sans moi… Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et que je me retrouve avec la queue entre les jambes. »

– Red Wolf, Red Wolf, Red Wolf... soupira lourdement Leah. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, les gonzesses ! Les gentils garçons ne servent que de bouche-trous, pas de petit-ami potentiel !

« Ce mec n'est pas fait pour elle, mais elle ne veut pas le voir. Elle vit LE rêve, comme elle dit. Il est attentionné, riche, avec une bonne situation… Enfin, tout ce que je n'ai pas, en gros. »

– Il ne perd pas au change. Une fille qui ne jure qu'à travers un mec comme ça ne mérite pas mieux ! gronda Leah.

« Vous devez sûrement recevoir des centaines de lettres dans mon genre, aussi je ne vous en voudrai pas de ne pas me répondre, mais j'espère sincèrement pouvoir bénéficier de vos conseils. Je ne vous demande pas comment faire pour l'avoir, je crois que j'ai compris cette fois que c'était peine perdue. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir comment faire pour ne plus penser à elle de cette manière, autre qu'en me jetant du haut d'une falaise, parce que c'est pas trop mon trip. »

Leah éclata de rire à nouveau en imaginant la scène, et secoua la tête en se rendant compte qu'Angela l'observait avec étonnement.

– Quoi ?

– Rien du tout ! mentit Angela. Alors ? Tu veux répondre à Red Wolf ou pas ?

Leah récupéra la lettre et la relut attentivement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire en notant la fébrilité dans les courbes d'écriture du jeune homme et les petits dessins qui égayaient la missive. Il semblait réellement prêt à tout pour obtenir son avis.

– Oui. Oui, essayons de sauver ce petit loup de son piège mortel… souffla-t-elle finalement.

Angela soupira de soulagement, certaine que cette fois, Leah s'impliquerait comme il le fallait dans leur nouvelle chronique.


	2. Chapter 2

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 2**

**...**

Comme tous les jeudis depuis qu'il avait envoyé son courrier, Jacob Black fit une halte au kiosque à journaux de Forks afin de récupérer son exemplaire du Seattle Daily avant d'aller travailler. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir d'obtenir une réponse de la part de la fameuse L.C., mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire ses chroniques, qui lui donnaient du baume au cœur.

En voyant tous les problèmes que les gens pouvaient avoir et la manière dont elle leur répondait, il avait l'impression de ne pas être si pitoyable que cela.

Il fut soulagé en arrivant au Black Swan, l'auberge qu'il gérait, de ne pas voir la voiture de Bella. Il en était arrivé à l'éviter le plus possible, y compris sur leur lieu de travail, pour ne pas ressentir ce pincement au cœur qui ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis le jour où Edward Cullen était revenu dans leur vie.

Jacob ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Bella avait de nouveau accueilli celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur à bras ouverts, sans même se poser de question. Elle avait pourtant réussi à reprendre le dessus et à commencer une nouvelle vie sans ce playboy de Cullen. Elle avait repris des cours du soir et avait accepté de s'associer à Jacob lorsque ce dernier avait repris et retapé l'auberge appartenant à la famille Black. Ils avaient même le projet d'ouvrir une chaîne d'auberges le long de la côte Pacifique, et bien que Jacob ne se sente pas à l'aise avec l'idée de développer l'entreprise familiale de cette manière, il ne pouvait absolument rien refuser à sa Bella, tant qu'il pouvait la voir sourire.

Sur le plan sentimental, il avait également eu l'impression qu'elle commençait à le voir autrement que comme un simple ami, mais tous ses espoirs avaient été balayés le jour de l'ouverture de l'auberge. Ce jour qui devait être le plus beau de son existence et qui était également celui qu'il avait choisi pour déclarer sa flamme à la femme qu'il aimait s'était transformé en véritable cauchemar dès qu'Edward Cullen avait franchi le seuil de l'auberge avec un énorme bouquet de freesias. Tous ses projets avec Bella avaient été balayés et la jeune femme s'était replongée dans sa relation en oubliant tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'alors.

Bella avait abandonné ses études et n'avait de cesse d'essayer de convaincre Jacob de laisser son rival investir dans leur affaire, ce que son meilleur ami avait tout de suite refusé, prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille et qu'il était hors de question d'en faire une nouvelle branche de la Cullen Corporation.

Depuis, les choses ne cessaient de se dégrader entre Jacob et Bella. Cette dernière s'était vu offrir par son désormais fiancé l'opportunité de diriger seule une auberge en Californie, et bien qu'elle soit restée fidèle à son association avec son ami, Jacob ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle soit capable de le laisser tomber, et la perspective de perdre la dernière chose qui le liait à celle qu'il pensait être la femme de sa vie lui comprimait le cœur.

Il salua rapidement Rachel, sa sœur, qui s'occupait de l'accueil à l'auberge, et s'empressa de se réfugier dans son bureau afin de s'adonner à sa lecture hebdomadaire.

« La vérité selon L.C.

Chers lecteurs,

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'écrire, et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir extrêmement flattée d'être aussi populaire ou extrêmement triste pour vous que vous ayez autant de problèmes qui vous empêchent de vivre heureux.

Non pas que je croie au bonheur sans faille. Faites-moi confiance, l'être parfait et comblé n'existe absolument pas. La personne qui vous dit qu'elle est la plus heureuse du monde n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une hypocrite qui doit aussitôt être lynchée pour lui apprendre que le mensonge, c'est mal.

(Attention, ceci est juste une pensée écrite à ne pas reproduire à la maison sous peine d'énormes soucis avec la justice pour vous, moi et mes patrons !)

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, moi. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas de job à l'heure qu'il est. C'est quand même ironique de se nourrir du malheur des autres, et c'est littéralement ce que je fais. Alors merci à tous les désespérés de la vie, car grâce à eux, j'ai un toit sur la tête, un frigo bien rempli, mais toujours pas de voiture de sport… (Allez, les gars, un effort, quoi !) »

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant la dernière phrase de sa chroniqueuse préférée. C'était Bella qui lui avait fait découvrir le petit encart de L.C. à ses débuts, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Edward revint de son séjour en Europe qu'il en devint littéralement accro. Il avait besoin d'une dose de sarcasme dans sa vie, et cette L.C. lui offrait exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait saisi le côté tordu de chaque être et qu'elle s'en servait pour tenter de résoudre les dilemmes de ses lecteurs.

« J'espère en tout cas que mes conseils vous ont été utiles et que mes chroniques continueront à vous divertir.

Passons maintenant à la réponse au courrier de Jane V., qui semble avoir un sérieux problème avec son voisin. Cet homme n'arrête pas de faire du bruit à des heures où elle aimerait se relaxer et d'envoyer ses détritus dans son jardin parce qu'il a visiblement trop la flemme de bouger ses fesses et de les mettre dans la poubelle devant chez lui.

Chère Jane, vous avez bien fait de nous écrire. Je n'ai qu'un seul mot pour résumer ce que vous devriez faire : répliquez.

Vous croyez encore que les autorités lui feront entendre raison après 3 plaintes déposées contre lui ? Moi, je crois qu'une intervention divine ne lui ferait même pas réaliser que c'est un homme de Néandertal !

Il faut arrêter de vous laisser faire, Jany ! Faites-lui comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un homme et que vous êtes une femme qu'il a le droit de faire comme si votre jardin est son dépotoir ! Non mais ! Après, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Il étendra son linge sur votre parterre de fleur ? Il viendra uriner au pied de votre fenêtre ?

STOP ! Vous devez absolument réagir d'une manière radicale !

Attention, là encore, je ne vous demande pas d'agir d'une manière TROP radicale, du genre pénétrer à son domicile et l'étouffer en le recouvrant sous une tonne d'immondices (trop de problèmes pour vous et pour nous dans le cas où vous choisiriez ce genre d'extrémités). Je parle d'actions similaires aux siennes. Déposez vos poubelles devant chez lui. N'hésitez pas à téléphoner à la police et à leur faire subir avec vous le tapage nocturne qu'il vous inflige jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à intervenir. Au bout de plusieurs jours à les harceler, je suis certaine qu'ils prendront les mesures qui conviennent. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pourrez toujours accidentellement couper quelques fils alimentant la maison de votre voisin en électricité (Oups ! C'est une idée comme ça, complètement condamnée par la rédaction, au passage. Ah, les joies du système légal américain…).

Voici la meilleure des solutions, selon moi. Puisqu'il a des penchants nudistes dans son jardin et que vous êtes obligée de le voir se balader avec son engin sous prétexte qu'il a le droit de se promener à sa guise dans sa propriété, prenez votre appareil photo et utilisez le pour faire des photos de votre jardin et du sien pendant qu'il fait sa gymnastique pénienne et qu'il s'amuse à faire l'hélicoptère avec son (apparemment minuscule) engin. Vous pourrez ensuite jouir à votre guise (le mot est très bien choisi, je sais, mais ne grimacez pas et lisez la suite de la phrase) de ces photos prises au sein de votre propriété et, par exemple, les placarder un peu partout dans votre voisinage avec un petit slogan tel que 'Attraction du jour, l'homme hélicoptère, tous les jours à 16 heures, entrée gratuite chez Miss V.' (et bien sûr, n'oubliez pas de nous envoyer un exemplaire afin que je puisse l'encadrer et le mettre sur l'un de mes murs. Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de voir ça !). »

Jacob rit de plus belle en imaginant la jeune femme suivre le conseil de la chroniqueuse. Cela ferait sûrement les choux gras de la presse locale, mais en tant qu'homme, il était persuadé que le voisin en question n'hésiterait pas à déménager ou à arrêter d'importuner cette fameuse Jane, car la seule chose capable de heurter la fierté d'un homme, si ce n'était se faire rejeter par la femme qu'il aimait, était bien qu'on s'en prenne à sa « virilité ».

– Ça fait du bien de te voir aussi joyeux !

Le fou-rire de Jacob mourut au moment où il entendit la voix de celle qui le torturait sans le savoir.

– Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… commença Bella en se reculant, voyant qu'elle avait interrompu son ami.

– Non non, c'est bon… s'empressa-t-il de la retenir. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

– Juste savoir comment tu allais et si tu avais besoin de moi aujourd'hui…

– Ça va, mentit-il. Il y a quelques petites choses à régler au niveau des stocks de nourriture et les Walker ne sont pas satisfaits du menu qu'on leur propose pour leur mariage. Ils ne sont pas fans des verrines, apparemment…

– Pourtant, Edward m'a certifié que ce genre de choses était apprécié par tout le monde… sourcilla Bella.

– Eh bien, il semblerait que les goûts de ton Edward chéri ne soient pas universels ! railla Jacob.

– Jake… Ne commence pas… l'avertit-elle en serrant les poings.

– Mais enfin, Bella, quand as-tu cessé de penser par toi-même ? s'énerva-t-il soudain. Tout ce que tu fais est en fonction de ce que ton précieux Edward dit ou fait. Mais ici on est à la Push ! Pas dans un cinq étoile à Aspen ou en Europe ! Les gens recherchent le calme et la simplicité quand ils viennent au Black Swan, pas du glamour et du bling bling !

– L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! protesta Bella. On peut très faire de cette auberge un lieu huppé ET tourné vers la nature ! La Push pourrait devenir une sorte de station balnéaire très connue grâce à nous et tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ici ! Grâce aux relations d'Edward, on...

– Non mais tu t'entends ?! Tu crois que mes parents et mes grands parents souhaitaient que notre réserve devienne un lieu de villégiature pour touristes milliardaires ?

– Et quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir faire venir des gens de grand standing ici ?

– As-tu seulement conscience de tout ce que cela entraînerait pour les habitants de la Push ?

– Oui ! Plus de travail, un développement de la Réserve, un moyen pour les jeunes de s'en sortir sans avoir à quitter les lieux…

– Une augmentation des prix du terrain au mètre carré, l'incapacité pour la plupart des personnes âgées de payer leur maison...

– Au diable les personnes âgées ! L'avenir de ce patelin, c'est nous ! Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte et que tu agisses en conséquence, avant qu'on ne perde tout ce qu'on a ! s'emporta Bella avant de laisser échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

Jacob, lui, dévisageait la jeune femme avec incrédulité.

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? Celle qui se souciait des autres et non pas de son intérêt personnel ? souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

– Je… Je suis toujours là, Jake… répondit-elle sur le même ton en s'approchant de lui.

La main de Bella vint caresser tendrement le visage de Jacob et le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact qui lui manquait tant et frémissant en sentant le souffle de son aimée s'intensifier à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose... Forcément...

– Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... bredouilla Bella, le forçant alors à ouvrir les yeux.

Il se retrouva noyé dans les puits chocolat des orbes de Bella et lui prit instinctivement l'autre main pour la porter à son cœur, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il ne battait plus que pour elle. Un regain d'espoir lui vint en voyant Bella frissonner face à ce geste et détourner le regard. Il la troublait, il en était certain. Elle refusait juste d'admettre qu'il était bien mieux et plus sain pour elle qu'Edward Cullen.

– Bella... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui la fit frémir davantage.

– Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas… S'il te plaît…

Il fit glisser sa main de libre sous le menton de la jeune femme et la força à plonger son regard empli de larmes au sien.

– Jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir, Bell's, lui répondit-il sincèrement. Tu es bien trop importante pour moi pour que je t'en veuille. J'aimerais juste que…

– Que quoi ? l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre alors que le visage de Jacob se rapprochait dangereusement du sien, comme s'il était attiré par ses lèvres si tentantes.

– J'aimerais… Que tu réalises vraiment ce qui se passe autour de toi… Ouvre les yeux, Bella… Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus des gens qui t'aiment… Tu t'éloignes… De ton père… De tes amis…

Leur nez se frôlèrent et le cœur de Jacob manqua un battement alors qu'il était enfin prêt à accomplir ce qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années. L'odeur de Bella l'envoûtait littéralement et leur respiration erratique ne faisait que confirmer qu'aucun d'eux ne se contrôlait à ce instant.

– Tu t'éloignes de moi…

– Jacob… haleta Bella tandis que ses dernières barrières semblaient se briser.

Ce dernier effleura enfin les lèvres de la jeune femme, sentant que ce moment pourrait à jamais changer leur vie, avant de se retrouver projeté violemment en arrière. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sortant de sa torpeur, et aperçut Bella, visiblement à bout de souffle et tout aussi perturbée que lui.

– Que... Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il, déboussolé.

– Il... Il faut que j'y aille... le coupa Bella.

– Non ! Non, reste ! l'implora-t-il en la retenant par le bras.

– Je ne peux pas, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement de son emprise. Edward m'attend et je…

– Edward peut encore attendre ! s'énerva Jacob.

– Ne fais pas ça, Jake.

– Quoi ? Te faire comprendre comprendre que ce mec ne te mérite pas et qu'il n'est pas bien pour toi ?

– Je l'aime ! s'époumona-t-elle. Quand est-ce que tu te rentreras ça dans le crâne ? Je l'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, tu comprends ? J'ai essayé de le faire, mais j'arrivais à peine à garder la tête hors de l'eau ! Ma vie n'a retrouvé son sens que lorsqu'il est revenu, et il est hors de question que je le laisse partir de nouveau ! Pas sans moi !

Le cœur de Jacob se morcela un peu plus à ces mots. Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui et qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête grâce à lui. Elle avait semblé être la Bella d'avant Edward, celle dont il était tombé amoureux, mais tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge de plus.

– Je vois, reprit-il, mâchoires serrées. Désolé que ta famille et moi n'ayons pas pu nous rendre aussi indispensable à tes yeux que lui.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

– J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire, Isabella, cracha-t-il.

– Tu es mon meilleur ami, bien sûr que tu es indispensable à mes yeux ! Insista-t-elle.

– Pas assez pour te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, visiblement.

– Écoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi au sujet d'Edward…

– Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes avant qu'on ne se dise des choses blessantes.

– Jacob…

– Va-t'en, bon sang ! rugit-il.

– Très bien. Je m'en vais. Je reviendrai quand tu te seras calmé.

Jacob aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir, mais il avait bien trop besoin de sa présence à se côtés pour cela. En un sens, il la comprenait. Si elle ressentait pour Edward ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que Jacob ressentait pour elle, il se devait d'admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus aisées de son côté, loin de là. Il se retrouvait pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions, plus étouffants les uns que les autres, et le tout noyé sous un océan de colère. Ivre de rage, il envoya valser le siège devant son bureau et se retint d'en faire de même avec le reste du mobilier.

Le bruit alerta immédiatement Rachel, qui se précipita à son bureau et hoqueta en le retrouvant au sol, complètement anéanti.

– Oh Jake... souffla-t-elle, le cœur brisé de voir son frère dans cet état.

– Pourquoi, Rachel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me voit pas ? désespéra-t-il.

– J'en sais rien, mais il faut vraiment que tu passes à autre chose, répondit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui et en lui frottant le dos toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Tu es en train de te détruire à petit feu, frangin…

– Je sais… se désola-t-il en se redressant. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour me la sortir de la tête.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû t'associer avec elle, d'abord. Comment veux-tu l'oublier quand tu dois bosser tout le temps avec elle ?

– Je le sais aussi ! tempêta-t-il. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

– Oui, mais tu peux aller de l'avant ! Sortir, voir du monde.

– J'ai déjà essayé de sortir, ça ne m'a pas aidé, contra Jacob.

– Oui, mais…

– Écoute, je sais que tu essayes de m'aider et je t'en remercie mais… Ça ne marchera pas. Les speed-dating ? Déjà essayé. Les coups d'un soir ? Pas mon truc. La rencontre de l'âme-sœur sur internet ? T'as vu les phénomènes qui ont demandé à me voir ?

Rachel grimaça et Jacob laissa échapper un long soupir avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

– Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Rachel. Il n' a aucune solution à mon problème.

– Ne perd pas espoir, Jake. Je suis sûre que tôt ou tard, tu entreverras la lumière au bout du tunnel, assura Rachel avant de quitter la pièce, connaissant assez son frère pour savoir qu'il désirerait rester seul pour réfléchir.

Jacob se raccrocha désespérément aux paroles de sa sœur. Il avait cruellement besoin de ce genre de chose pour ne pas agir d'une manière excessive. Beaucoup trop de gens comptaient sur lui pour qu'il reste à s'appesantir sur sa vie sentimentale déprimante.

II prit une profonde inspiration et saisit de nouveau son exemplaire du Seattle Daily afin de relire la chronique de L.C., espérant que les malheurs de Jane V. lui permettraient de se changer les idées.

« Si, malgré tous mes conseils, votre voisin continue à vous importuner, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution à votre problème. Cela risque d'être dur, étant donné que vous avez grandi dans ce quartier et que vous l'aimez vraiment, mais pour votre santé mentale, il ne vous restera plus qu'à déménager.

Cela ne sert à rien de se faire du mal pour des choses matérielles. Vous devez avant tout vous sentir bien dans votre peau. Faîtes vous du bien, Jane, et ne soyez pas masochiste. Devenez égoïste et sadique, si cela vous permet de dormir la nuit. »

Encore un autre bon conseil, plein de sagesse, prodigué par L.C. … songea Jacob.

« Voilà en ce qui concerne la lettre de Jane V et ma réflexion à ce sujet.

Avant de terminer ma chronique, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui, j'en suis certaine, en surprendra plus d'un. Mon très cher rédacteur en chef (à qui je n'adresse pas la parole depuis qu'il m'a fait ce coup tordu) a décidé de nous forcer, ma merveilleuse collègue Angela W. (qui est chargée des courriers du cœur du vendredi), et moi, à une joute écrite sans merci concernant les problèmes de cœur de nos lecteurs (sans toutefois augmenter nos salaires, l'espèce de radin !).

Ainsi donc, nous nous voyons obligées de nous affronter tous les samedis pour donner le meilleur conseil possible à nos lecteurs en mal d'amour (Ô joie).

Notre première mission sera d'opposer nos points de vue sur un cas particulièrement intéressant, celui de RedWolf101 qui semble réellement avoir besoin d'aide. »

Le cœur de Jacob fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

Non seulement L.C. avait lu sa lettre, mais en plus il allait recevoir non pas un, mais deux avis pour le prix d'un. Tout comme il appréciait l'honnêteté sans détour de L.C., la douceur d'Angela W. et sa compassion l'avait également touché, même s'il était bien plus accro à « La vérité selon L.C. ».

Le cœur battant la chamade, il finit de lire l'article, désireux de connaître les derniers mots de sagesse de sa chroniqueuse fétiche qui avait, sans le savoir, illuminé sa journée.

« Ma chronique est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi pour le lancement de notre chronique commune et jeudi prochain pour une nouvelle pleine page 100% vrai, 100% moi.

D'ici là, n'oubliez pas : le monde n'est peut-être pas tout rose et les gens peut-être pas tous gentils, mais la vie reste malgré tout un beau combat à mener avec une récompense à la clé qui en vaut vraiment la chandelle. A vous de trouver ce qu'elle sera pour vous, et à moi de vous guider si vous n'y arrivez pas !

L.C. »

Jacob sourit et reposa le journal avant de s'affaler complètement sous son siège, priant pour que samedi arrive très vite.

* * *

N/A : Merci à sarah0406 pour son adorable review ! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de reprendre les fics en solo !

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a donné envie d'en lire plus ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me ferait très très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

A demain (ou peut-être un peu avant !).

Leilani.


	3. Chapter 3

**La vérité selon LC - Chapitre 3**

**...**

Jacob attendait dans sa voiture l'ouverture du kiosque à journaux depuis maintenant deux heures. Il avait les nerfs en pelote et ne cessait de regarder sa montre en espérant qu'il n'ait pas trop à attendre.

Depuis qu'il avait lu l'annonce de L.C. disant qu'il serait son prochain « sujet », il était littéralement surexcité. Il avait hâte de découvrir ses conseils et considérait qu'elle était son dernier espoir avant de sombrer dans la folie. Mais évidemment, il avait fallu que le sort s'acharne contre lui et que le kiosquier décide de choisir ce jour précis pour prendre tout son temps.

Lorsqu'il vit une femme s'approcher de la boutique, Jacob sortit précipitamment et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

– Bonjour, Mrs Cornweller, la salua-t-il en la reconnaissant.

– Oh, bonjour, Jacob ! répondit-elle distraitement en apposant un papier sur la porte du kiosque. Si tu viens récupérer ton journal, je suis désolée mais le kiosque est fermé aujourd'hui.

– QUOI ? hurla Jacob. Mais pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, Charles a perdu sa mère hier soir et il a dû partir en urgence à Neah Bay pour régler tous les détails de ses funérailles. Il te faudra malheureusement attendre quelques jours avant que le kiosque ne rouvre

– Oh… souffla Jacob, partagé entre la tristesse de cette annonce et l'angoisse de devoir attendre aussi longtemps. Vous lui adresserez mes sincères condoléances, d'accord ?

– Je le ferai. Merci, Jacob…

Le jeune homme hocha machinalement la tête et retourna dans sa voiture, complètement dépité. Il ne se voyait pas du tout attendre pour obtenir ce qui était désormais pour lui sa bouée de sauvetage, car e plus d'être incroyablement désespéré, il était surtout très impatient de nature. Il se demandait souvent comment il s'y était pris pour ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments à Bella dès le moment où elle était revenue vivre à Forks...

– Forks ! Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

Il conduisit jusqu'à la boutique des Newton, qui recevaient eux aussi des journaux provenant de Seattle, et ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si sa voiture était fermée avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du magasin.

– Bonjour Mrs Newton, je...

– Ouh, là ! Vous avez l'air bien essoufflé, Monsieur Black ! Remarqua-t-elle.

– Oui, désolé... Je cherche... Hum... Auriez-vous par hasard... un exemplaire du... Seattle Daily ?

Mrs Newton le dévisagea en grimaçant.

– Non, désolée. Et je m'étonne que vous puissiez lire ce genre de torchons, qui ne parle pas beaucoup d'actualité mais cherche à racoler les lecteurs avec leurs chroniques aguicheuses... Quand je pense que... Monsieur Black ?

Jacob n'avait pas attendu la fin de la tirade de la commerçante pour partir à la recherche d'un autre point de vente.

Arès avoir arpenté les villes avoisinantes, sans grand succès, Jacob finit par se rendre au Black Swan, le moral en berne. Rachel fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver comme s'il venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jake ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

– Non. Non, ça ne va pas.

– C'est encore Bella ? Je te jure, si elle a...

– Bella n'a rien fait, Rachel, soupira Jacob. Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi.

– D'accord. Au fait, Kim Cornweller est passée, tout à l'heure. Elle te cherchait.

– Kim ? Répéta Jacob, surpris. Pourquoi ?

– Son père lui a donné ton journal avant de partir pour Neah Bay, répondit Rachel en lui tendant le précieux objet.

Les yeux de Jacob s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne se fende d'un énorme sourire et qu'il ne saute au cou de sa sœur.

– Oh merci merci merci ! Bon sang, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble aujourd'hui !

– Jake... Tu... Tu m'étouffes... parvint difficilement à articuler sa sœur.

– Merde ! Excuse moi, c'est juste que...

– Tu es vachement content d'avoir ton journal, oui, j'ai remarqué ! le coupa Rachel, amusée. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens autant !

– Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard ! Lança Jacob en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Et surtout, qu'on ne me dérange pas durant les vingt prochaines minutes !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Rachel et ferma la porte à double tour avant de courir s'asseoir devant son bureau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il cherchait fébrilement la page réservée aux courriers en tout genre, et enfin, il tomba sur l'article qui l'intéressait.

« Le duel des conseillères

L.C. VS Angela W.

Chers lecteurs,

La rédaction du Seattle Daily vous remercie pour la confiance que vous portez à nos deux chroniqueuses. Cette nouvelle page a été créée dans le but de répondre à un plus grand nombre de personnes durant la semaine, car l'afflux de lettre est tel que nous ne pouvons rester sourds à vos appels... »

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel et s'empressa de zapper le laïus de la rédaction pour en venir au sujet qui l'intéressait, à savoir lui. Il reprit sa lecture dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur son pseudonyme.

« RedWolf101 a envoyé à L.C. une lettre qui nous a profondément touchée... »

_C'est bon à savoir..._ songea-t-il en poursuivant sa lecture avec impatience.

Les mots d'Angela W., tels qu'il l'avait prévu, lui offrirent un peu de réconfort.

« RedWolf101, vous n'êtes pas le seul homme à vivre ce genre de situation, croyez-moi. Aimer quelqu'un en secret est quelque chose de très pesant, et encore plus lorsque cette personne est déjà en couple.

Savoir que cette situation est malsaine est déjà un grand pas et je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez franchi. Maintenant, il faut crever l'abcès et en parler avec l'intéressée. Cela vous libérera déjà d'un poids sur votre conscience et sa réaction vous aidera à faire le deuil de cette relation qui vous empêche d'avancer.

Une fois ceci fait, vous pourrez enfin passer à autre chose et essayer de sortir avec d'autres femmes, mais tant que vous n'aurez pas dit à la femme que vous aimez ce que vous avez sur le cœur, vous vous poserez tout le temps cette question : Et si elle m'aimait en retour ? Si elle attendait jusque que je me déclare ? »

Jacob hocha la tête en méditant les mots de la jeune femme. Elle avait touché un point extrêmement sensible en trouvant la question et trottait déjà dans sa tête et il se demandait si elle n'avait pas mille fois raison.

« En attendant de trouver le courage de vous lancer, essayez de passer du temps avec elle et de lui faire comprendre que sa relation n'est peut-être pas si parfaite qu'elle le pense. »

Et dire que je m'apprêtais à suivre ses conseils... se désola mentalement Jacob en secouant la tête. Bon, j'en ai assez vu de son côté. Voyons voir ce que la fameuse L.C. pense de mon cas.

« Le point de vue de L.C. sur la question.

Cher Redwolf101,

Chouette surnom, d'abord (et je ne dis pas ça parce que le début de votre courrier m'a vraiment fait mourir de rire, car je suis loin d'être une hôtesse de l'air, mais vous aviez raison sur le fond). D'ailleurs, un petit conseil avant de commencer : je ne sais pas dans quel secteur d'activité vous travailler, mais éviter le dessin d'art, vous vous rendrez un grand service. Votre avion de ligne ressemblait actuellement à un poisson.»

Jacob se remit à sourire, ravi qu'elle n'ait pas mal pris ce qu'il avait dit dans sa lettre et amusé par la petite pique qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

_Ça démarre bien !_

« Parlons maintenant de vous et de votre histoire. Vous savez, contrairement à ma collègue, je ne suis pas psychologue ni conseillère matrimoniale. J'ai tendance à m'emballer pour un rien et à laisser parler mes tripes quand je relève une injustice. Et là, je dois avouer que vous n'avez vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas de bol.

La première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit en entendant votre histoire, c'est que j'aurais aimé tomber sur un homme aussi gentil que vous. C'est très rare de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de garder ses sentiments pour lui afin d'éviter de heurter ceux de sa meilleure amie (et bien que ce soit incroyablement gentil, c'est aussi très con et terriblement égoïste, mais ça j'y reviendrai plus tard).

Toujours est-il que vous avez l'air d'avoir un grand cœur puisque vous avez soutenu votre meilleure amie (que j'appellerai désormais l'Idiote, parce que pour moi, une femme qui retombe aussi facilement dans les bras d'un homme qui n'a pas hésité à la plaquer est un individu sans cervelle) sans (presque) rien attendre en retour. Et bien qu'une attitude aussi dévouée est à saluer, il y a deux leçons que vous avez malheureusement durement appris mais visiblement pas enregistré dans votre petit cerveau d'homme amoureux.

1 ) Les gens gentils finissent toujours avec le cœur brisé et leur main pour les soulager.

2 ) L'amour ne fait malheureusement plus le poids face au matériel. C'est terrible à dire, mais c'est comme ça... »

Le cœur de Jacob se serra et il ne put qu'être d'accord avec les deux points soulignés par L.C. . Surtout en songeant à la quantité de douches froides qu'il avait dû prendre après avoir rêvé d'être « intime » avec Bella.

« Vous me semblez cependant avoir du bon sens, puisque vous n'espérez plus avoir une relation amoureuse avec l'Idiote (désolée si mon surnom pour elle vous vexe, mais j'ai voulu rester soft et éviter de vous choquer avec un autre mot plus vulgaire). Je ne vais pas faire comme ma collègue et vous demander d'essayer d'arrondir les angles avec elle, parce que ça ne servira qu'à vous rendre encore plus malade. Je ne la connais pas, mais elle semble bien trop obsédée par l'amour de sa vie et elle risque de se braquer et de couper les ponts avec vous, ce qui n'est pas le but recherché. C'est VOUS qui devez vous détacher d'elle, et non pas le contraire. »

_L.C. : 1 – Angela W. : 0 !_

« Alors voici mon conseil (enfin ! Vous deviez en avoir mare d'attendre que je finisse de blablater, pauvre petite Wolfy) : prenez le large. Et quand je dis 'prenez le large', ce que je veux dire c'est 'prenez des vacances bien méritées loin d'elle et essayez de vous amuser'.

Bien sûr, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais vous en avez vraiment besoin. Partez en Amérique du Sud, en croisière en Alaska, peu importe, mais allez vous en quelques temps. Ne choisissez pas un endroit où vous vous retrouverez au bord de la mer à méditer sur votre vie. C'est la dernière chose qu'il vous faut actuellement. Optez plutôt pour un séjour organisé où vous ne passerez pas une minute à vous ennuyer, et partez au minimum quinze jours.

De cette façon, vous vous rendrez compte que :

1 ) Vous pouvez très bien vous amuser et vivre sans l'Idiote.

2 ) La vie ne se résume pas à la fondation d'une famille ou à l'amour d'une femme. Il y a bien d'autres moyens de se réaliser, avec ou sans relation de couple.

Si vous ne voulez pas partir seul, sautez le pas avec un ami ou un membre de votre famille. Et quand vous rentrerez, ne retombez surtout pas dans vos vieux travers. Trouvez-vous un sport, une occupation, un moyen de vous changer les idées (il paraît que le tir au pigeon, ça soulage, mais ne vous trompez pas de pigeon, surtout ! Trop de problèmes en vue pour vous et pour nous!). »

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'imaginant tenir un Edward couvert de plumes en joue et secoua la tête pour en revenir à l'essentiel.

L'idée de L.C. semblait être bonne. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris de vacances et il mourrait d'envie d'explorer d'autres endroits, de sortir un peu de la Push. De plus, le fait de se retrouver loin de Bella ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.

« Reste le problème de votre association, mais malheureusement, je n'en sais pas assez sur votre activité ni sur le type de contrat qui vous unit pour vous donner un conseil pratique, mais si jamais vous avez la possibilité de le casser ou de racheter les parts de l'Idiote, faites-le. Cela va sans doute vous sembler dur à faire, et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne le fassiez pas, mais de vous à moi, autant dire adieu à votre affaire. Le meilleur moyen pour se retrouver sur la paille est de mêler histoire de cœur et vie professionnelle. Si vous sentez que votre histoire se répercute sur votre travail et que vous n'arrivez pas à gérer sa présence au quotidien, laissez tomber. C'est la meilleure solution. »

Le cœur de Jacob se serra de nouveau et il sentit un boule lui obstruer la gorge. Rachel lui avait plus d'une fois dit qu'il commettait une erreur en s'associant avec Bella, mais il avait préféré l'ignorer. L'idée de perdre désormais l'auberge familiale à cause de sa stupidité le rendait malade. Encore une fois, L.C. avait raison.

_L.C. : 3 – Angela W : 0 !_

Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de demander à Bella de renoncer à sa part dans l'auberge. Elle y avait mis tout son cœur et l'avait aidé à retaper toutes les chambres. Elle l'avait supporté moralement quand il devait refaire toute la plomberie et l'électricité. Elle avait choisi les couleurs que Jacob avait étalé sur les murs et l'assistait lorsqu'il avait adapté l'accès à l'auberge...

Il devait sérieusement y réfléchir, et les mots de sa chroniqueuse préférée confirmèrent son état d'esprit.

« Vous avez encore le temps de voir. Réfléchissez-y posément une fois que vous serez rentré de vacances (et surtout pas avant, ni pendant, c'est compris ?).

J'espère que mon point de vue vous aura aidé d'une manière ou d'une autre. En tout cas, tenez-nous au courant et n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, Angela ou moi, si vous voulez d'autres conseils. On ne vous lâchera pas tant que vous ne serez pas délivré de cet horrible poids (enfin, moi, en tout cas). Sinon, je connais quelques filles dans mon entourage à la recherche d'un garçon gentil qui saurait les traiter comme il faut. Enfin, c'est pas tout d'être gentil, faut aussi être mignon, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si ce n'est pas le cas ! Si non, faites péter ma boite aux lettres et je me ferai un plaisir de vous donner des conseils de relooking (là, au moins, je suis sûre de mon coup !). »

Jacob rit une nouvelle fois de bon cœur devant la touche d'humour de L.C. et se demandait s'il ne lui enverrait pas une photo de lui juste pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui.

« D'ici là, tenez le coup et ne noyez surtout pas votre chagrin dans l'alcool, parce que vous ne trouverez plus ça fun si vous allez à Cancun ! » (NDLR : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.)

Le jeune homme reposa le journal et soupira alors que son cerveau finissait d'analyser tout ce qu'il venait de lire. Les deux avis qu'Angela et L.C. lui avaient donné étaient complètement différents et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. S'il devait se fier à son ressenti, il choisirait sans hésiter les conseils de celle qui l'avait le plus touché, mais il avait passé son temps à se laisser dicter par ses émotions et non sa raison.

Il relut une nouvelle fois la chronique et décida d'aller faire un tour sur la plage pour se décider une fois pour toutes.

* * *

N/A : J'espère que vous appréciez la tournure que prend cette histoire. Un grand merci à **sarah0406** (ton idée d'écrire l'histoire de Jane m'a bien plu ! Je pense que je le ferai, mais pas tout de suite !) et à **Nyna** (Ne jugez pas Bella avant d'avoir tout lu ! Mais je suis contente que vous aimiez la fic malgré tout !) pour leur reviews, et à **pyreneprincesse** pour avoir mis une alerte !

Je vous dis à demain pour la suite !

Leilani.


	4. Chapter 4

**La vérité selon L.C - Chapitre 4**

**...**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la nouvelle chronique de Leah et cette dernière n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le « match des conseillères » avait eu un tel succès qu'Angela et elle croulaient littéralement sous les lettres et n'avaient pas un moment de répit.

Leah n'avait pas connu un tel stress de puis le lancement de « La vérité selon L.C. » et la situation entre elle et son rédacteur en chef n'arrangeait pas son état.

Sam n'avait eu de cesse de la couvrir de petites attentions pour tenter de se faire pardonner – et accessoirement de la mettre dans son lit – mais la journaliste refusait catégoriquement de lui pardonner le coup tordu qu'il lui avait fait, même si elle avait vraiment très envie de relâcher la pression en faisant un peu de sport.

Ce fut donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle arriva à son rendez-vous avec son frère, qui l'avait invitée à déjeuner. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà, tout sourire.

– Enfin ! Je commençais à me dire que j'allais mourir de faim en t'attendant ! plaisanta-t-il.

– Je n'ai que dix minutes de retard, Seth, gronda Leah en l'enlaçant rapidement avant de s'installer.

– Oui, d'ailleurs je devrais allumer un cierge pour ce miracle !

– Oh, arrête un peu et commande ton plat avant de t'évanouir comme une chochotte !

– Ha ha ! Je suis mort de rire... grommela Seth en récupérant son menu. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui défrise, au lieu de faire ta L.C. !

– Je ne fais pas ma L.C., je suis L.C. ! Et puis d'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi, faire sa L.C. ?

– Ben, c'est une expression que j'ai entendu y'a pas longtemps, à l'université. Tu sais qu'on lit beaucoup le Daily, là-bas ? T'es quasiment une star !

– Ouais, ouais. Je suis flattée, bla bla bla. Viens-en au fait, frangin ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

Seth se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, avant de répondre.

– Ben... On dit qu'une fille fait sa L.C. quand elle n'arrête pas de casser le gens, un peu comme ce que tu fais dans ta chronique, quoi...

– Je ne casse pas les gens ! Je dis ce que je pense ! protesta Leah, vexée.

– Je sais ! s'empressa de dire son petit frère. Je te connais, moi. Je sais que tu penses pas à mal quand tu écris et que tu parles avec ton cœur, mais les autres ne te connaissent pas autant que moi et ils pense que tu...

– Ils pensent que je suis une garce, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Tu peux le dire, je suis une garce !

– Mais non, Lee... T'es juste un peu trop directe, c'est tout !

Leah répondit par un grognement et se cacha derrière son menu pour ne pas montrer à Seth à quel point leur discussion l'affectait. Elle était pourtant habituée à recevoir des courriers négatifs au sujet de sa chronique et ne s'en formalisait pas pour autant, mais le fait d'entendre de la bouche de son frère qu'il existait désormais une expression péjorative qui portait son nom la blessait énormément. Elle craignait que sa famille finisse par avoir encore plus honte d'elle, elle qui avait passé son temps à tout faire pour qu'ils soient fiers de son travail.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de devenir chroniqueuse. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, mais son rêve, depuis petite, avait été d'être journaliste d'investigation. Elle voulait être sur le terrain et couvrir les plus grands événements. Elle avait cependant revu ses prétentions à la baisse lorsqu'elle avait été engagée au Seattle Daily, après plus d'un an de galère, et le fait que ce soit son physique et non ses qualités journalistiques qui lui avait permis d'obtenir ce job ne lui donnait que très peu d'espoir de réaliser son rêve un jour.

– Je suis désolé, Lee... reprit Seth, connaissant assez sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle se sentait mal. Mais on s'en fout de ce que disent ces imbéciles ! T'es une fille super, intelligente, belle, sexy... Enfin, pour un mec qui ne serait pas ton frère... Euh... J'en étais où ? Ah oui, forte... J'ai déjà intelligente ?

Leah ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant son frère tenter maladroitement de lui remonter le moral.

– Oui, tu l'as déjà dit, mais tu peux le redire, étant donné que je suis deux fois plus intelligente que toi ! le taquina-t-elle.

Seth lui lança un regard faussement noir et lui tira la langue, augmentant l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

– Là, tu peux dire que je faisais ma L.C. ! déclara-t-elle, de meilleure humeur.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas, heureux qu'elle ait repris le dessus sur cette histoire. Ils commandèrent leur plat et changèrent de sujet, préférant parler des études de Seth et de la nouvelle chronique de Leah.

Bien trop tôt au goût de la chroniqueuse, ils durent se dire au revoir et retourner à leurs occupations respectives. Cela brisait à chaque fois le cœur de Leah, à qui Seth manquait beaucoup au quotidien. Bien que tous deux habitent Seattle, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, l'emploi du temps surchargé de Leah et les cours de Seth ne leur permettant pas de se retrouver autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. A défaut de se voir, ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des mails ou des SMS, et s'appelaient au moins une fois par semaine, généralement le week-end.

Leah retourna à son bureau légèrement abattue et s'affala devant son ordinateur pour finir sa chronique.

– Comment va Seth ? s'enquit Angela.

– Comme d'habitude, il pète la forme. Il stresse un peu pour ses examens, mais je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui, répondit Leah sans lâcher son ordinateur du regard.

– C'est un jeune intelligent, je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour lui.

– Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne m'en fais pas.

– D'accord... soupira Angela.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau et Leah se sentit mal d'avoir rembarré Angela. N'y tenant plus, elle délaissa son ordinateur et se tourna vers sa collègue.

– Tu trouves que je suis une garce ? questionna-t-elle sans détour.

Angela fronça les sourcils, surprise par la question de son amie.

– Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais trouver que tu es une garce ?

– Les gens pensent que je le suis, apparemment. Si tu regardes la définition de garce sur le dictionnaire, tu devrais trouver l'expression « Faire sa L.C. » avec une photo de moi pour l'illustrer.

– Oh...

– Comme tu dis. Oh.

– La célébrité entraîne la jalousie, tu le sais bien, Leah... C'est normal que tu te poses la question, mais...

– Je te demande un avis en tant qu'amie, pas en tant que psy ! La coupa Leah.

– OK, quand tu te braques comme ça, quand tu coupes la parole aux gens, oui, tu parais garce. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Une garce ne passerait pas son temps à aider son prochain. Elle s'en ficherait comme de sa dernière chemise de la carrière d'une de ses collègues, et elle n'aurait pas accepté de faire des compromis pour lui sauver la mise. Tu es une fille bien, Leah Clearwater.

– Ouais... Une fille bien... répéta l'intéressée, pas réellement convaincue.

– Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance ? demanda Angela.

– Dis toujours...

Angela se leva et déposa une carte postale XXL sur le bureau de Leah. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil, attendant que son amie explique son geste.

– Je comptais attendre que tu te sois remise de ton déjeuner avec Seth pour te la montrer, mais je crois que tu en as besoin maintenant, commença Angela. C'est arrivé quand tu es sortie, et ça vient de RedWolf101.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement à la mention du jeune homme et elle s'empressa d'examiner la carte postale. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant de nouveaux dessins agrémenter le petit mot qu'il avait laissé.

« Chère L.C.,

Juste un petit coucou de Playa del Carmen pour vous remercier de vos précieux conseils. Vous m'excuserez auprès d'Angela W., mais la perspective de me dorer la pilule sur la plage avant d'aller nager avec les poissons tropicaux et de boire de la tequila en visitant des pyramides Aztèques me semblait bien plus alléchante qu'une discussion avec l'Idiote, comme vous l'appelez.

Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de se la péter pendant que vous trimez comme une malade dans votre bureau à Seattle, mais je tenais vraiment à vous dire merci de m'avoir permis de décompresser un peu. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé sans vous.

Bon courage et encore merci,

RedWolf101.

PS : Je trouve que je me suis amélioré dans mes dessins. Pas vous ?»

Leah rit franchement en lisant la carte postale avant de la retourner, profondément touchée par les mots du jeune homme.

– On dirait bien que j'ai gagné la première battle ! claironna-t-elle.

– On dirait bien, oui ! acquiesça Angela en souriant. Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?

– Si je me sens mieux ? Je t'ai foutu la pâtée dans notre battle ! J'ai battu la psy !

– Oui, enfin, faut pas non plus exagérer... bougonna Angela en se renfrognant.

La tête de la chroniques fit rire davantage Leah, qui, en bonne joueuse, ne remit pas le sujet sur le tapis jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

– Salut, la perdante ! lança Leah alors qu'Angela se dirigeait vers la sortie

– Oh, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exaspéra cette dernière. Un match n'est pas gagné tant qu'on n'a pas tous les résultats !

– Oui oui ! C'est ça !

Angela leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Leah relire encore et encore la carte postale de RedWolf.

La jeune femme était sincèrement heureuse de voir que son travail avait de l'importance pour quelqu'un, et encore plus de savoir qu'elle avait permis à l'un de ses lecteurs d'amorcer un changement bénéfique dans sa vie.

Elle ignorait pour quelle raison le cas de RedWolf lui tenait tant à cœur. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi avait connu à peu près le même situation que lui. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de ne pas se sentir assez important pour l'être aimé et s'était juré de ne plus se laisser faire. Dorénavant, c'était elle qui menait la danse et aussi elle qui imposait dorénavant ses règles dans toutes les relations qu'elle consentait à avoir.

Un coup porté à la porte la sortie de ses réflexions, et elle fronça lourdement en voyant Sam Uley se tenir sur le seuil de son bureau.

– Je ne te dérange pas ? s'enquit-il presque timidement.

– Non, j'allais partir, répondit-elle en éteignant son ordinateur.

– Oh... Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Histoire de...

– Non, Sam, claqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui lui glaça le sang.

– Leah... Ça fait trois semaines que tu ignores mes appels et que tu me renvoies mes cadeaux...

– Et avec ça, tu n'as pas encore compris le message ? railla-t-elle.

– Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir forcé la main, mais...

– Tu appelles ça forcer la main ? s'offusqua Leah. Moi j'appelle ça de la manipulation pure et simple ! Tu as utilisé mon affection pour Angela et ta position pour parvenir à tes fins, et tu crois qu'en plus, je vais t'accueillir chez moi avec les jambes écartées ? C'est même pas de la manipulation, c'est du harcèlement professionnel !

– Tu exagères un peu, là...

Une colère immense envahit Leah. Elle se leva, plaça son ordinateur portable et la carte postale de RedWolf dans sa sacoche et la récupéra avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

– LeeLee, s'il te plaît...

– Non, Sam ! vociféra Leah en se tournant vers lui, furibonde. Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu as décidé de te servir de mes confessions sur l'oreiller contre moi !

– Mais je suis désolé, bon sang ! Je ne voulais pas... Je n'avais pas l'intention de virer Angela ! Je voulais juste...

– Ce que tu viens de dire est encore pire que tout, Uley, cracha dédaigneusement la jeune femme. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour tes galipettes. Et si jamais tu essayes encore de me manipuler, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à quitter le Daily !

– Ce n'est pas que du sexe, pour moi !

Leah hoqueta et dévisagea Sam, dont le regard empli de chagrin et de désespoir lui fit mal au cœur. Comprenant ou il voulait en venir, elle secoua frénétiquement la tête en reculant tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

– Oh non... Non, non, non !

– Je suis désolé, Leah, mais c'est plus fort que moi... commença-t-il.

– Tais-toi. S'il te plaît, ne dis plus rien ! l'implora-t-elle, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de sa voix et de son esprit.

– Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'il n'y aurait que du sexe, mais...

– NON ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu es en train de tout gâcher, Sam ! hurla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce avec empressement, ignorant les appels de l'homme qui venait encore une fois d'enfreindre les règles qu'elle avait fixé.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se dirigea directement dans les toilettes et vida le contenu de son estomac. L'idée que Sam soit amoureux d'elle la rendait vraiment malade.

Sam Uley n'était pas un homme qu'on pourrait qualifier d'attachant. Il était un peu trop sûr de lui, voire imbu de sa personne, et il avait un petit côté playboy qui ne laissait absolument pas penser qu'il pourrait basculer du côté obscur. C'était pour cette raison que Leah avec accepté de coucher avec lui. Maintenant, il lui laissait comprendre qu'il désirait plus d'elle, chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui offrir.

Il allait falloir qu'elle règle cette histoire avec lui avant qu'il ne s'attache trop et qu'elle ne le fasse souffrir plus qu'il le méritait.

– Dommage, c'était quand même un sacré bon coup... se désola-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Sentant son estomac se nouer, elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit afin de se changer les idées. Elle récupéra son ordinateur, non sans avoir déposé la carte postale de RedWolf101 sur son chevet, et se connecta à internet afin de s'acheter un vibromasseur, qui lui serait probablement utile dans les mois à venir.

* * *

N/A: Merci au nouveaux lecteurs pour leur ajout dans leur alertes de cette histoire et aussi pour leur review! **ulkan13** (contente que cette histoire vous plaise!), **Scribitur Ad Narrandum** (merci pour ces encouragements!) **marine** (le but de cette histoire est de faire sourire, alors tant mieux si j'ai réussi à le faire!) **Nolween** (j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à vos questions!) et évidemment **sarah0406**, fidèle au poste (toutes tes suppositions sont justes! et c'est bien que tu l'aies remarqué!).

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui vous a permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de Leah ainsi que sur les décisions de Jacob...

A demain pour la suite !

Leilani.


	5. Chapter 5

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 5**

**...**

Jacob fut chaleureusement accueilli par sa sœur à son retour du Mexique. Il était finalement parti seul et avait confié à Rachel les rênes de l'auberge car sa dernière discussion avec Bella lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ lui avait fait craindre une mauvaise surprise à son retour.

– J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, Jacob Black ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir de si tôt ! lui dit Rachel en le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

– Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? rigola le jeune homme.

– Tu n'as même pas idée ! soupira sa sœur en l'escortant vers la voiture. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour gérer tout ça, encore plus avec Bella la Marionnette !

Jacob se raidit à la mention du nom de sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et tout ce qu'il pensait avoir réussi à oublier lui revint instantanément en mémoire.

Son sourire se fana tandis que l'étau qui enserrait son cœur avant son voyage reprenait sa place, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

– Oh non, merde ! J'ai gâché l'ambiance ! réalisa Rachel, soudain honteuse.

– Non, non, t'inquiète. C'est rien, assura Jacob. Il faut juste que je me réhabitue à la situation.

– Je suis désolée... Dire que tu avais l'air super heureux... Tiens, raconte moi tes vacances !

Jacob s'exécuta et commença un résumé détaillé de ses deux semaines au Mexique. Il se détendit à mesure qu'il racontait les différents paysages qu'il avait aperçu et les randonnées qu'il avait fait, si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, il avait de nouveau retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

– Je suis contente que tu aies autant apprécié tes vacances, déclara Rachel alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison familiale.

– Ça m'a fait du bien de m'éloigner un peu, avoua Jacob.

– Tu aurais dû faire ça depuis bien longtemps !

– Je sais, mais j'avoue que je n'y ai jamais pensé avant.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à partir aussi subitement, si tu n'y pensais pas ? demanda Rachel.

– Euh... Eh bien... Disons que j'ai eu comme une illumination ! balbutia Jacob.

– On devrait envoyer une corbeille de fruits à la personne qui t'a menée sur le chemin de l'illumination ! railla-t-elle.

Jacob faillit s'étouffer, surpris par la répartie de sa sœur.

– Que... De quoi tu parles ?

– Je parle de la petite voix qui t'a encouragé à « prendre le large »... Ou devrais-je dire « la petite plume » ? insista Rachel en arborant un sourire en coin.

– Tu... Comment... bredouilla Jacob en s'empourprant légèrement, embarrassé.

– Tu as laissé tes fameux journaux dans ton bureau, alors je les ai lus pour savoir ce qui les rendait tant importants pour toi, expliqua Rachel. Je me suis rendue compte que tous tes exemplaires du Seattle Daily dataient d'un jeudi, excepté un seul. Celui-ci datait du jour où tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de vacances...

– Bien joué, inspecteur Black ! grommela Jacob. T'as loupé ton orientation, on dirait !

– Je sais, je suis une détective hors pair ! fanfaronna-t-elle. La vérité selon L.C., hein ?

– Je suppose que tu vas te moquer de moi pour avoir raconté ma vie à une inconnue ? soupira le jeune homme.

Le sourire taquin de Rachel s'effaça et le visage de la jeune femme afficha une mine sérieuse.

– Jake... Jamais je ne me moquerais de toi pour ce genre de choses... Bon, peut-être que je te lancerai deux trois piques parce que tu lis les courriers du cœur, mais il faut beaucoup de courage pour demander de l'aide à ce genre de personnes. J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir te donner le même genre de conseils qu'elle beaucoup plus tôt pour t'éviter de souffrir... conclut-elle tristement.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra en voyant sa sœur aussi malheureuse. Il avait pris conscience pendant son éloignement qu'elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, même quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix, et qu'elle était aussi affectée que lui par la situation, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas atténuer la peine de son petit frère.

– Hum... Où est Papa ? lança-t-il pour changer de sujet.

– Il est parti pêcher avec Charlie. Pourquoi ?

– Je vous ai ramené des souvenirs et j'aimerais bien que vous les voyiez en même temps...

– Des souvenirs ? hoqueta Rachel, les yeux brillants.

– Oui, mais bon, s'il n'est pas là, je vais être obligé d'attendre... Quel dommage ! la nargua-t-il avant de faire rouler sa valise jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Jacob William Black ! Tu as intérêt à me donner mon cadeau tout de suite, sinon...

Jacob laissa échapper un rire tonitruant, soulagé d'avoir évité un déluge de larmes et de confessions déchirantes.

– Je te jure, Jacob. Si tu ne me donnes pas mon cadeau, je ne te donnerai pas le petit mot doux que ta petite fée L.C. t'a laissé !

Jacob s'arrêta de rire net et se tourna vers sa sœur, le cœur battant à un rythme désordonné. Il était impossible que L.C. ait pu lui envoyer un message, car il n'avait pas mis d'adresse de renvoi sur sa première lettre ni sur la carte postale. Comment aurait-elle fait pour lui répondre ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

– Tu mens ! grogna-t-il.

– Tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

– C'est du chantage, ni plus ni moins !

– C'est vrai, mais tu as envie de voir son petit mot sûrement autant que je veux mon cadeau... Je me trompe ? répliqua Rachel en arquant un sourcil.

– Je confirme, tu as vraiment loupé ton orientation, bougonna Jacob en ouvrant sa valise.

Il en sortit un sac et le tendit à sa sœur en la fusillant du regard. Cette dernière, amusée, récupéra son bien et s'éloigna gaiement, sous le regard ahuri de Jacob.

– Alors tu m'as menti ? C'est ça ? clama-t-il, déboussolé.

– Le mot de L.C. est dans le journal posé sur ta commode !

Le cœur de Jacob s'affola et il manqua de trébucher sur sa valise tant il était pressé de voir ce fameux mot. Il ignorait pourquoi il agissait de cette façon, mais le fait que la célèbre L.C. prenne la peine de lui écrire lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le journal à la page de la chronique de la jeune femme.

« La vérité selon L.C.

Chers lecteurs,

Depuis trois ans que j'écris cette chronique, je me suis demandée si mes conseils avaient vraiment de la valeur. Si j'avais réellement la solution adaptée à chaque cas que je traitais.

Je n'ai aucune formation, aucun diplôme en psychologie, et je me permets tout de même d'essayer d'aider les autres avec mes maigres expériences « sur le terrain ». J'utilise mon bon sens pour essayer de déminer une situation et je crois que ça m'a plutôt réussi jusque là.

Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de payer des fortunes pour obtenir des bons conseils (juste 1 dollar 50, le prix de ce merveilleux journal!). Il suffit juste d'écouter vos amis, votre famille, tous ceux qui tiennent à vous et qui souhaiteraient que votre vie se déroule sans accroc (mais continue d'acheter ce merveilleux journal, histoire d'être sûr que leurs conseils sont sincères et que je ne perde pas mon boulot, s'il vous plaît). »

Jacob sourit et se détendit à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture. Quelque part, le sarcasme et la petit pointe d'humour hebdomadaire de L.C. lui avaient manqué durant ces deux semaines, et il ne réalisait qu'à cet instant à quel point.

Il rit aux éclats pendant le reste de la chronique de la jeune femme, qui s'en prenait ouvertement à la jeune fille qui lui avait écrit pour lui dire que sa mère lui faisait honte parce qu'elle s'habillait comme une 'jeune' alors qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Rachel, elle, observait son frère avec attention. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi insouciant et même si une partie d'elle mourrait de jalousie du fait qu'une étrangère ait pu apporter à Jacob le début de solution qui lui manquait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter l'effet bénéfique qu'elle avait eu sur lui et lui en était reconnaissante.

Jacob, bien trop plongé dans sa lecture pour se rendre compte qu'il était observé, frémit en lisant les dernières lignes de la chronique de L.C. .

« Avant de terminer ma chronique, j'ai un petit message à faire passer à RedWolf101, ce petit veinard qui m'a gentiment envoyé une carte postale venant du lieu où il passait ses vacances.

Tout d'abord, je suis heureuse que vous ayez suivi mes conseils. J'ai transmis vos excuses à Angela W., en même temps que ma danse de la victoire pour ma première battle remportée haut la main, et elle ne vous en veut absolument pas, à vous. Il paraîtrait que j'ai le don d'appâter mes lecteurs avec de l'alcool et du soleil (vous voyez un peu le genre de mauvaise perdante que je dois me coltiner à longueur de journée...).

Bref, toujours est-il que votre mot m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère que vous avez passé ou que vous passez encore de bonnes vacances (dans ce cas, ma petite prose sera inutile et je passerai pour une malade mentale, mais ce n'est pas grave) et que vous commencez à vous rendre compte que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, même sans la personne qu'on aimerait avoir à ses côtés.

Je suis fière de vous. Oui oui, vraiment ! Vous commencez à penser à vous et c'est très bien. Continuez d'être égoïste, du moins pour quelques temps, ça a l'air de vous réussir !

Enfin, dernier point très important : je suis quand même déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de petit cadeau de remerciement et surtout votre photo sur la plage avec un verre de tequila à la main ! Moi qui espérais toujours vous caser avec l'une de mes amies en quête du grand amour, bien que je doute qu'elles soient très impressionnées par vos talents artistiques (qui ne se sont toujours pas améliorées, en passant). Et puis, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être demander à mon patron la permission de créer une page spéciale avec votre photo et votre numéro de téléphone pour appâter la gente féminine ? Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! »

– Elle est cinglée ! s'esclaffa Jacob. Cette fille est complètement dingue.

– Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Rachel en s'asseyant près de lui.

– Tu as lu son article, tu le sais déjà !

– Ça fait deux jours, frangin ! Je sais que tu me prends pour une super héroïne, mais j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge ! répliqua-t-elle.

– Elle voudrait que je lui envoie une photo de moi pour essayer de me trouver quelqu'un... soupira Jacob en déposant le journal.

– Oh ! Ça ! Tu devrais le faire, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! l'encouragea sa sœur.

– Non mais t'es malade ? s'insurgea-t-il. J'ai pas envie que tout Seattle voit ma tronche sur un journal ! Et puis, qui sait le nombre de malades mentaux qui décideront de me harceler par la suite ?

– Tu dramatises toujours tout ! rétorqua Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel. Peut-être que tu trouveras une fille qui t'intéressera et qui saura t'apprécier à ta juste valeur ! Peut-être aussi que tu vas taper dans l'oeil de ta chroniqueuse chérie !

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'empressa-t-il de l'interrompre. Non mais tu vois une fille avec autant de succès que L.C. s'intéresser à un type comme moi ?

– D'abord, tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ! Elle peut très bien être moche et ne pas avoir de mec à ses pieds !

– C'est vrai mais... Vu ce qu'elle raconte dans ses chroniques, elle n'est pas du genre à chercher l'amour, crois-moi !

– On peut dire n'importe quoi quand on est derrière un ordinateur...

Jacob se laissa retomber sur son lit, sentant l'exaspération l'envahir.

– Laisse tomber, Rachel. Je n'enverrai pas de photo de moi à une inconnue, martela-t-il pour clore la discussion.

– Comme tu voudras ! C'est ta vie, après tout ! dit Rachel en se levant. Et merci pour ton cadeau.

Jacob regarda sa sœur s'éloigner, le cerveau en ébullition. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de connaître l'avis de L.C. sur sa petite personne, mais leur mode de communication lui faisait également craindre qu'elle ne le descende en flèche dans l'une de ses chroniques.

_A moins que je lui demande de m'envoyer son opinion par e-mail ?_ songea-t-il avant de secouer la tête._ Non, Jake, c'est n'importe quoi. Ne prends pas le risque de te faire plus de mal que de bien. Si L.C. n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit, tu risques de ne plus vouloir lire ce qui te permet de tenir..._

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration avant d'enterrer définitivement cette idée dans son esprit, inconscient du fait que le destin, en la personne de sa sœur, s'était déjà mis en marche.

* * *

N/A : Les choses progressent, lentement mais sûrement. J'espère que malgré la lenteur de cette histoire, vous l'appréciez toujours autant !

Encore merci à celles qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leur favoris et à **Triskelle sparrow** (heureuse que ma vision de Leah dans cette fic te plaise !),** nolween** (sans vouloir spoiler, il va falloir attendre un peu pour la rencontre !) et **sarah0406** (encore une fois, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais cette fois je ne te dirai pas à quel sujet !) pour leurs reviews. Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, sur ce chapitre et les précédents, et aussi vos idées sur la suite des évènements !

Je vous dis donc à demain pour la suite des aventures de RedWolf et L.C. !

Leilani


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: suite à l'enthousiasme débordant de **Scribitur Ad Narrandum** et peu désireuse de voir mes lecteurs sombrer dans la folie, je vous poste le chapitre 6 en avance !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 6**

**...**

S'il y avait une chose que tout le monde s'accordait à dire au sujet de Rachel Melissa Black, c'était qu'elle était très persévérante. Une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était extrêmement difficile de lui faire changer d'avis et elle se donnait tous les moyens pour arriver à son objectif.

Elle s'était toujours empêchée d'intervenir dans les affaires de son petit frère, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais hésité à donner son opinion sur son « coup de cœur » pour Bella, qui lui semblait tout aussi malsain que le coup de cœur de Bella pour Edward Cullen. Leur amitié semblait être à sens unique, et certes, Rachel était fière d'avoir un frère aussi attentionné et soucieux du bien-être des autres, mais elle ne supportait pas le fait qu'il ait inclus la jeune femme dans leur affaire familiale.

Les deux semaines de vacances de Jacob avaient été un véritable cauchemar pour Rachel, mais cette dernière n'était pas encore prête à lui en parler. Elle ne voulait pas enlever la petite lueur qui brillait à nouveau au fond de son regard en lui disant que Bella avait encore un peu plus précipité l'auberge au bord du gouffre.

La réservation des Walker, dont le mariage devait se tenir au Black Swan le mois d'après, avait tout simplement été annulé. Non pas parce que le couple s'était séparé, mais bien parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas la vision de l'organisatrice. Malgré les recommandations de Jacob, Bella avait insisté pour qu'il y ait des verrines au buffet des mariés ainsi d'autres produits qui crevaient le budget alloué par les Walker. Lorsque la future mariée avait appelé Rachel, hors d'elle, pour lui dire sa façon de penser, cette dernière avait appris que Bella avait aussi changé le thème de leur mariage, prétextant qu'un peu plus de standing ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Rachel eut beau s'excuser et assurer à la future mariée que son frère calmerait le jeu, le mal était déjà fait. Les Walker avaient décidé d'organiser leur mariage dans une autre auberge située à Neah Bay, et les dix chambres qui avaient été réservées pour la semaine avaient également été annulées. Toutes les avances par Jacob et Rachel afin de proposer un menu qui conviendrait et qu'ils espéraient récupérer au moment du mariage resteraient impayées, causant un nouveau trou dans la trésorerie de l'entreprise.

La dispute entre Rachel et Bella avait été si violente ce jour là que Bella avait décidé de ne plus mettre les pieds dans l'auberge tant que Jacob ne serait pas de retour.

L'influence d'Edward Cullen sur la jeune femme était de plus en plus visible et Rachel était convaincue qu'il fallait que leur collaboration s'arrête. Malheureusement, elle n'était qu'une simple employée, comme l'avait clairement fait comprendre Edward qui s'était tapé l'incruste dans la conversation, et d'après lui cette auberge était déjà condamnée, de toute manière.

Si l'entreprise familiale tombait à cause d'Isabella Swan, Rachel Black se jura que son frère ne connaîtrait pas le même sort. Elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du destin.

Ce fut en l'observant lire la chronique de L.C. qu'elle eut le déclic qui lui manquait. Jacob avait l'air si détendu, si heureux de voir que quelqu'un comme la chroniqueuse prenait la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles que Rachel comprit immédiatement qu'il avait besoin d'une femme comme elle dans sa vie. Si ce n'était pas pour une relation amoureuse, puisqu'il était persuadé que cela ne serait pas possible et qu'il espérait encore visiblement que Bella change d'avis, avoir L.C. au moins en tant qu'amie lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Rachel connaissait bien son frère et elle sentait qu'il lui fallait un petit coup de pied aux fesses. Le fait que Bella préfère vivre une relation avec Edward Cullen avait durement froissé l'ego de Jacob, si bien qu'il avait directement écarté l'idée d'envoyer sa photo à L.C. de peur d'être ridicule. Mais pour sa sœur, il n'y avait personne de plus beau que Jacob, sauf peut-être Johnny Depp, mais lui ne comptait pas.

Alors que Jacob s'était enfin assoupi, Rachel partit récupérer l'album de famille, en quête d'une photo récente du jeune homme. Elle sourit en revoyant les clichés de Jacob, leur sœur Rebecca et elle devant l'auberge de leur grands-parents. Elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver cette atmosphère paisible qui se dégageait de toutes leurs photos d'enfant. La mort de leur mère avait profondément ébranlé la fratrie Black ainsi que toute la tribu et le départ de Rebecca pour Hawaii n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Rachel laissa échapper un soupir de frustration en refermant l'album, qui ne contenait aucune photo récente de Jacob, et s'apprêtait à abandonner lorsqu'elle aperçut l'appareil photo de ce dernier dans sa valise entrouverte.

_Si c'est pas un signe, ça_ ! songea-t-elle en s'empressant de le ramasser.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la chambre de Jacob afin de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé et quitta la maison pour se rendre dans le seul endroit doté d'un ordinateur qu'elle connaissait.

Lorsqu'elle imprima la photo de son frère et qu'elle l'envoya au Seattle Daily, dont elle avait récupéré l'adresse sur l'un des journaux stockés à l'auberge, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir fait.

...

Des dizaines de photographies et de numéros de téléphones traînaient dans la poubelle de Leah, qui bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que des hommes peu scrupuleux utiliseraient son intérêt pour l'histoire de RedWolf101 pour essayer de la draguer et de profiter de la situation. Elle, qui avait déjà une piètre opinion du sexe opposé, avait envie de les émasculer sur le moment.

– Tu en as encore une autre qui vient d'arriver... déclara Angela en lui déposant une photo accompagné d'un petit mot écrit à l'ordinateur.

Leah s'apprêtait à le mettre à la poubelle lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la feuille. L'espace d'un instant, son cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité et son cœur manqua un battement devant l'image de ce qu'elle aurait qualifié comme un dieu à la peau cuivrée. Son sourire éclatant semblait faire de l'ombre au soleil derrière lui, et ses yeux pétillant de bonheur lui donnait l'air d'un enfant surexcité. Sans parler de son corps presque parfait qui en rendrait plus d'un jaloux. Elle n'aimait pas les homme musclés et baraqués en général, mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce type qui le rendait très agréable à regarder.

Elle en aurait presque oublié son intention première si Angela ne l'avait pas interrompue dans sa contemplation.

– Mignon, hein ?

– Quoi ?

– Ce mec. Il est vraiment canon ! répéta Angela avec un sourire en coin.

– Ah ouais ? J'avais pas remarqué ! mentit Leah en se renfrognant tandis qu'elle envoyait valser la feuille, à contrecœur.

– Chère L.C., je viens de rentrer de vacances et de voir votre mot. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de cadeau à vous offrir, mais j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ma petite personne aussi honnêtement que vous m'avez conseillé jusqu'ici. Afin de ne pas trop me taper la honte, voici mon e-mail... lut Angela avant de regarder son amie, les yeux brillants. Tu devrais lui écrire !

– Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? sourcilla Leah.

– D'abord, parce que tu ne t'es pas gênée pour dire ta façon de penser à tous ceux qui se sont fait passer pour RedWolf101. Ensuite...

Angela lui remontra la photo et Leah dut se retenir pour ne pas soupirer rêveusement.

– Tu as vu le spécimen ? poursuivit sa collègue d'une voix rauque.

– Enfin, Angela ! Ça se voit que cette photo est retouchée !

– Tu crois ? insista l'intéressée en observant de nouveau la photo.

– Il a imprimé ça sur son ordinateur. Tu peux tout faire avec photoshop, maintenant.

– Tu imagines si ce mec était vraiment RedWolf ?

– Si ce mec était vraiment RedWolf et qu'il ressemblait à ça, il n'aurait aucun problème avec sa grognasse...

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau qu'il a de la chance en amour ! répliqua Angela. Je connais un tas de personne qui sont attirants et seuls ! Tiens, toi, par exemple !

Leah frémit et secoua rapidement la tête.

– Je suis flattée que tu me trouves attirante, Angie... Sincèrement... Mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié... reprit-elle, faussement désolée.

– Très drôle ! grommela Angela. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là et tu le sais. Tu essayes juste de détourner mon attention pour ne pas admettre que je peux avoir raison !

– N'importe quoi ! pouffa Leah.

– Alors prouve-moi que j'ai tort et écris-lui un mail ! Tu n'as strictement rien à perdre en lui donnant ton avis, surtout si c'est vraiment RedWolf !

– Ce... Ce mec ne peut pas être RedWolf, Angela ! s'énerva Leah. RedWolf écrit ses courriers à la main ! Il fait des dessins débiles juste pour me faire rire ! Non, cet enfoiré est juste un sale type qui veut profiter de l'occasion pour se faire mousser en pensant que je succomberai à son charme !

– Eh bien tu n'as qu'à le lui dire ! Ça te soulagera de lui balancer ses quatre vérités ! claqua Angela avant de quitter la pièce.

Leah s'affala sur son siège et réfléchit à ce que sa collègue lui avait dit. Elle avait effectivement besoin de laisser échapper son indignation et elle finit par céder à la tentation, sans se douter une seconde que ce mail bouleverserait sa vie et celle de son destinataire.

...

L'ambiance au sein du Black Swan était des plus tendues, car Jacob n'était pas d'une excellente humeur. Non seulement il avait perdu son appareil photo contenant tous ses souvenirs de vacances, mais il lui semblait en plus que sa sœur lui cachait quelque chose de très important. Rachel n'avait jamais su lui mentir et préférait l'éviter dans les moments où elle pensait devoir le faire, ce qui mettait immédiatement la puce à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Cela faisait trois jours que frère et sœur jouaient au chat et à la souris quand Jacob obtint finalement sa réponse en vidant ses e-mail.

– Rachel Melissa Black ! vociféra-t-il en sortant comme une furie de son bureau tandis que l'intéressée perdait de ses couleurs. Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fait !

– Moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fait... répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire contrit.

– Et tu fais ta maline, en plus ? Bon sang, Rachel ! De quoi je dois avoir l'air devant L.C., à présent ? Et en plus, tu lui as envoyé mon e-mail ! rugit-il, hors de lui.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai fait uniquement parce que tu en mourrais d'envie et que ça aurait été dommage de ne pas le faire ! répliqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible pour ne pas l'énerver davantage.

Le regard meurtrier de Jacob la força cependant à baisser les yeux.

– Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais elle t'a répondu, c'est bon signe, non ? Enfin... Elle t'a dit quoi ?

– J'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir ! martela Jacob.

– Non mais tu es cinglé ? hoqueta Rachel. Tu as une occasion de savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi et tu ne la saisiras pas ?

– Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! C'est toi qui t'es encore une fois mêlée de mes affaires et tu as gâché la seule chose qui me donnait un peu de joie ! s'emporta-t-il.

– Alors là, je ne te comprends plus, Jake... Tu viens de dire qu'elle te rendait heureux et tu refuses qu'elle continue à le faire ?

– Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je...

– Je comprends qu'avec ce qui s'est passé avec Bella, tu penses que tu n'es pas assez bien. Je voulais juste que tu prennes conscience que tu es un homme charmant et puisque visiblement, il n'y a que l'opinion de L.C. qui compte vraiment pour toi, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour que tu le réalises... expliqua tristement Rachel.

La colère de Jacob retomba instantanément en voyant sa sœur dans cet état. Il savait qu'elle essayait de l'aider, mais le fait était qu'il craignait une nouvelle fois d'être déçu.

– Et si elle ne pense pas comme toi ? reprit-il, la gorge nouée.

– Eh bien c'est qu'elle est conne ! Mais franchement, je ne crois pas qu'elle te dira que tu es moche...

– Je... Je ne peux pas regarder son mail... avoua Jacob en baissant la tête. J'y arriverai pas...

– Alors c'est moi qui le ferai, décréta Rachel en se rendant d'un pas décidé dans le bureau de son frère.

Une vague d'appréhension envahit Jacob, qui hésitait entre prendre ses jambes à son cou et suivre Rachel. Les secondes d'attente lui paraissaient interminable et le rire de sa sœur le rendait nerveux. N'y tenant plus lorsque cette dernière éclata de rire une seconde fois, il se précipita dans son bureau, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-il, angoissé.

– Elle... Elle pense que tu n'existes pas ! répondit Rachel, hilare.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, déboussolé, tandis que Rachel riait de plus belle.

– Elle pense... Que j'ai trafiqué la photo... expliqua sa sœur en essuyant ses larmes. Parce qu'un mec aussi canon que toi ne peut pas exister !

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que L.C. le trouvait beau.

– C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ?

– Elle doute que tu sois vraiment RedWolf101 parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas envoyé ton mot sans tes dessins et si tu ressemblais vraiment au mec de la photo, tu n'aurais pas eu les problèmes que tu as avec Bella, en gros...

Jacob s'était inconsciemment placé derrière sa sœur, intrigué par la teneur du mot de L.C., et se retrouva à lire par-dessus son épaule.

« From : laveriteselonlc . seattledaily. net

To : redwolf101 . gmail . com

Subject : (None)

Cher pseudo Redwolf101 (parce que je doute sincèrement que vous soyez le vrai),

Je dois avouer que votre démarche est plutôt culottée, mais je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou outrageusement révoltée que vous déployiez autant d'efforts pour que je vous écrive.

Je trouve ça vraiment déplacé de la part de quelqu'un de se faire passer pour un autre et d'utiliser mon intérêt pour son histoire à des fins... Je ne sais même pas ce que vous attendiez de moi en m'envoyant cette photo.

Je tiens néanmoins à saluer votre physique (si toutefois cette magnifique photo que vous avez imprimé est bien la votre et non pas une magnifique retouche photoshop, ce dont je suis convaincue puisque personne ne peut être aussi sexy, même en le désirant très fort), qui m'a, je le confesse, légèrement chamboulée jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je bavais devant une photo retouchée. »

– Quelle photo est-ce que tu lui as envoyé ? s'enquit Jacob, fortement troublé, auprès de sa sœur.

– Une photo de toi à la plage au Mexique... D'ailleurs, t'as fait comment pour prendre une photo de toi tout seul ?

– J'ai demandé à quelqu'un... Attends... C'est toi qui m'a piqué mon appareil ?! réalisa-t-il.

– C'était pour la bonne cause ! se défendit Rachel. Je vais te le rendre, promis !

Jacob laissa échapper un grognement avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Dans le cas où vous persisteriez à dire que vous êtes le vrai Redwolf101, ce dont je continue à douter car premièrement, vous avez envoyé cette photo d'une manière totalement impersonnelle et sans les mauvais dessins d'art de mon cher lecteur qui le caractérise tant, et deuxièmement, parce que ce serait tout bonnement impossible avec un physique comme celui-là (si vous existez vraiment, s'entend) d'avoir des problèmes sentimentaux... Bref je m'égare.

J'exige des preuves de votre bonne foi, sans quoi je n'hésiterai pas à publier cette photo de vous re-retouchée avec une légende « avant/après Photoshop » pour vous apprendre à ne pas profiter du malheur des gens. Et croyez-moi, je suis aussi douée que vous en retouches photo !

Au plaisir,

L.C.

chroniqueuse au Seattle Daily. »

Jacob fut de nouveau submergé par la panique en lisant la fin de l'e-mail. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution, mais comment faire pour lui prouver qu'il était réellement RedWolf ?

– Merci, Rachel. Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! cracha-t-il, furibond.

– Mais je t'en prie... rigola Rachel. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui répondre et lui prouver que tu es le type sexy de la photo ET le RedWolf en question !

– Et comment veux-tu que je réalise ce tour de force ?

– Je sais exactement ce que tu dois faire pour la convaincre... répondit Rachel en esquissant un sourire qui fit frémir son petit frère. Tu me fais confiance ?

– Non, pas du tout !

– Dommage, parce que là, tu n'as pas le choix ! lança Rachel avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

– Et où vas-tu, comme ça ?

– Chercher ton appareil photo ! Pendant ce temps là, prends une feuille et dessine !

Jacob regarda la porte se refermer derrière elle et soupira lourdement. S'il y avait une chose que tout le monde s'accordait à dire au sujet de Rachel Melissa Black, en plus fait qu'elle soit très persévérante, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais lui laisser carte blanche. Malheureusement pour lui, à cet instant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...


	7. Chapter 7

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 7**

**...**

– Voilà. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais. Heureuse, Miss Psychanalyse ?

Angela, qui venait de revenir dans leur bureau avec deux cafés, lui offrit un sourire éclatant en déposant celui qu'elle avait acheté à sa collègue.

– Bien ! Comme ça, tu seras plus concentrée sur notre chronique !

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et remercia rapidement Angela pour le café avant de se mettre à la rédaction de sa partie.

« Chère Jessica,

Comment vous dire ce que je pense sans vous vexer... Êtes-vous masochiste ? Parce que s'acharner à courir après un homme qui vous a quitté pour votre meilleure amie, c'est un peu limite.

Bon, je peux comprendre que vous ayez envie de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais pourrez-vous vraiment refaire confiance à un mec qui vous a trompé, qui plus est avec votre « sœur de cœur », comme vous dites ? Honnêtement, je vous conseillerais de faire tout le contraire de ce que vous avez prévu. Au lieu de tout faire pour séduire à nouveau ce type, montrez-lui que vous êtes plus heureuse sans lui. Trouvez-vous un plan cul de préférence plus sexy que votre ancien Jules, et n'hésitez pas à vous pavaner devant lui et votre ex meilleure amie si vous en avez l'occasion. Vous serez bien plus fière de les voir baver devant vous que si vous vous abaissiez au niveau de celle qui n'a pas hésité à briser votre couple. »

L'alerte de sa boîte de réception l'interrompit sur sa lancée, et elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant un mail provenant du pseudo RedWolf101 qu'elle avait menacé de clouer au pilori une heure plus tôt. L'objet du mail – Je suis vraiment désolé – lui laissait penser qu'il s'excuserait de son manque de tact, mais elle fut complètement déboussolée lorsqu'elle vit le pavé qu'il lui avait pondu.

« From : redwolf101 gmail . com

To : laveriteselonLC seattledaily . net

Subject : Je suis vraiment désolé T_T

Chère L.C.,

J'ignore si je dois être flatté que vous me défendiez avec autant de virulence, ou vexé que vous ne puissiez pas croire que j'existe.

Je voulais d'abord m'excuser de la manière dont vous avez reçu ma photo avant de vous prouver que je suis le vrai RedWolf101. Je ne voulais pas vous l'envoyer, mais ma sœur (j'espère que vous savez comment sont les sœurs, sinon je suis un peu dans la merde) a décidé pour moi que cela me ferait le plus grand bien d'avoir votre avis sur mon physique (d'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour votre compliment, du moins je le prends comme ça). Elle a donc piqué une de mes photos de Playa del Carmen que je n'avais pas encore développé et l'a imprimé à mon bureau avant de vous l'expédier, le tout avec mon e-mail... »

Leah frémit en réalisant qu'il venait confirmer le lieu où RedWolf101 se trouvait en vacances, mais restait tout de même perplexe.

– Angela ? Est-ce que j'avais marqué sur ma chronique que RedWolf était parti en vacances au Mexique ? demanda-t-elle sans lâcher le mail du regard.

– Euh, attends... Non... répondit la jeune femme après avoir vérifié.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement et elle ne put retenir un juron.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Angela, intriguée.

– Tu te rappelles le type qui avait envoyé sa photo en short de bain ?

– Le canon ? Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle !

– Il vient de me répondre...

Angela se précipita au bureau de Leah alors que cette dernière poursuivait sa lecture.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment vous prouver ma bonne foi, sauf en vous rappelant ce que vous avais confié dans ma première lettre, qui date du 9 juin si je ne me trompe pas. Je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie depuis son retour à Forks, chez son père. Elle, elle en aime un autre, plus riche et apparemment plus attentionné que moi. C'est elle qui m'a fait connaître votre chronique, et elle dit que vous êtes aussi directe qu'un avion sans escale dont les hôtesses ne cachent pas leur envie de rentrer se reposer devant les passagers. »

– Oh bon sang ! jura de nouveau Leah en blêmissant. C'est lui ! C'est RedWolf101 !

Angela éclata de rire tandis qu'une vague de honte submergeait son amie, qui songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait pu balancer à la figure du jeune homme.

– Qui c'est qui avait raison ? C'est Angie ! fanfaronna cette dernière en effectuant sa propre danse de la victoire.

– La ferme ! gronda Leah avant de se laisser de nouveau envahir par les remords. J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit lui... J'ai dû passer pour une sacrée idiote quand il a lu mon mail !

– Oh, mais non ! tenta de la rassurer Angela. Il a l'air de le prendre à la rigolade...

Leah secoua la tête et continua de lire l'e-mail.

« Au cas où ça ne suffirait pas, cliquez sur les deux pièces jointes à ce mail et vous serez fixée.

Bonne journée,

RedWolf101.

P.S : Maintenant que vous m'avez vu et que vous êtes rassurée sur mon existence, j'exige aussi une preuve de votre bonne foi. Une photo de vous en maillot de bain, par exemple, et de préférence non retouchée. Je connais vos compétences en matière d'altération d'image, à présent, alors soyez fair-play ! »

Leah resta bouche bée devant l'écran de son ordinateur, faisant son amie rire de plus belle. L'une des pièces jointes se trouvait être une nouvelle photo du jeune homme tenant à la main une feuille avec une série de dessins ressemblant trait pour trait à ceux qu'il avait déjà fait pour elle.

– Il... Il est...

– Il est bien réel, oui ! conclut Angela, amusée. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir RedWolf en chair, en os et en abdos ?

Une vague de frissons frappa Leah de plein fouet, mais cette dernière, encore sous le choc, semblait incapable de quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur. Le sourire embarrassé de RedWolf, la petite tinte foncée qu'avaient pris ses joues et l'éclat de son regard l'hypnotisaient littéralement.

– Je crois que je vais devoir utiliser mon vibro, ce soir... admit-elle à haute voix, sans s'en rendre compte.

– Ouh ! Alors il t'a tapé dans l'œil ! chantonna Angela, sortant son amie de se réflexions.

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je suis en manque de sexe, je te signale. J'ai chaud dès que je vois des abdos !

– Hum... Je dois avouer que moi aussi... concéda Angela. Mais je pense que tu pourrais essayer de te soulager avec lui au lieu d'utiliser un RedWolf en silicone !

– Non mais tu es cinglée ? s'insurgea Leah en secouant vivement la tête. D'abord, ce serait contraire à l'éthique d'envisager de coucher avec un mec qu'on a conseillé...

– Tu n'es pas psy, tu n'es pas lié par le serment d'Hippocrate, rétorqua Angela.

– Il y a quand même une obligation morale ! Et puis, il est encore amoureux de son idiote !

– Et alors ? C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il devait se changer les idées ?

– Pas en couchant avec une autre femme ! précisa Leah. Et puis, avec ce que je lui ai balancé à la gueule dans mon dernier message, je doute qu'il pense du bien de moi, à l'heure qu'il est.

– T'es sûr que tu n'aurais pas fait le serment d'hypocrite ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je croyais que tu n'envisageais pas l'idée de coucher avec lui... repris Angela en arquant un sourcil.

Leah s'empourpra instantanément et but une gorgée de son café pour se donner plus d'assurance.

– Je ne pensais pas à ça, Miss perverse ! mentit-elle. Je pensais à son histoire avec sa meilleure amie. Et s'il a besoin d'un conseil, maintenant ?

– Il t'enverra un mail ! répondit simplement Angela.

– Et s'il ne le fait pas ? S'il pense que mon avis ne vaut plus un clou ? s'inquiéta Leah.

– A toi de lui faire changer d'avis, ma vieille ! Tu as son mail, tu meurs d'envie de lui parler et de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Fonce !

– Je n'ai pas envie de...

– Excuse-toi auprès de lui, Leah ! soupira lourdement Angela.

L'intéressée pesa intérieurement le pour et le contre. Elle n'aimait pas admettre ses erreurs, encore moins face à un inconnu, mais elle était tellement intriguée par cet homme qu'elle ne voulait pas se permettre de le blesser. Elle voulait comprendre comment une personne à l'apparence aussi belle intérieurement que physiquement puisse souffrir à ce point et faire en sorte qu'il s'endurcisse un peu.

Cette histoire lui tenait beaucoup trop à cœur.

Prenant sur elle, elle cliqua sur « Répondre » et commença à rédiger sa lettre d'excuse.

« Cher RedWolf101,

Je ne sais vraiment plus où me mettre. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous, mais laissez-moi avant tout vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette manière.

Vous n'êtes pas le premier à m'avoir envoyé une photo (enfin, votre sœur n'est pas la première, dans votre cas) certifiant que vous étiez RedWolf. J'en ai reçu plus d'une vingtaine, et j'avoue que ça m'a plus qu'énervé qu'on puisse utiliser votre histoire pour tenter de m'amadouer.

Maintenant, je ne m'excuse pas d'avoir dit que votre photo a été retouchée, puisque ça m'a permis d'en obtenir une autre de vous (très jolies photos, d'ailleurs) et de faire Angela W. fantasmer sur votre anatomie (elle en a besoin, la pauvre, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs).

Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire mannequin ? Parce que je suis certaine que vous pourriez faire un malheur, dans cette branche. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien...

Permettez-moi d'être sincère avec vous, non pas que je ne l'ai pas été jusque là, mais cette histoire me perturbe un peu. Votre amie, là, elle est aveugle ou le mec qu'elle se tape est plus beau que vous ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il faudrait que je vienne faire un tour près de chez vous et très bientôt !

Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligé de me répondre, je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne le fassiez pas.

Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne journée et j'espère que ma maladresse ne ternira pas l'opinion que vous avez de moi.

L.C. »

– Angela, ramène-toi, j'ai besoin que tu prennes un photo de moi... claqua subitement Leah en récupérant une feuille de papier dans l'imprimante à côté d'elle.

La collègue de la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en s'approchant.

– Tu vas poser pour lui ?

– Je lui dois bien ça, non ? répliqua Leah avant de lui tendre son téléphone. Par contre, ne cadre pas ma tête.

– Quel est le problème avec ta tête ? demanda Angela, déboussolée par l'attitude de son amie.

– Je n'ai juste pas envie que mon visage apparaisse sur les réseaux sociaux et qu'on me harcèle ensuite dans la rue. C'est compréhensible, non ?

Angela attendit que Leah place sa feuille sur laquelle elle avait écrit « Je suis désolée » et dessiné un smiley triste devant elle avant de l'immortaliser. Leah transféra ensuite l'image sur son ordinateur et la joignit à son mail d'excuses.

– J'espère que ça lui suffira... soupira-t-elle une fois le message envoyé. J'ai besoin de quelque chose plus fort que du café, maintenant...

– Tu veux boire de l'alcool à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Angela.

– Après le choc que j'ai eu, j'estime qu'une bière ne me ferait pas de mal !

– Et tu ne veux pas attendre ce soir, pour ta bière ? Je te signale qu'on a une chronique à terminer avant demain !

– C'est promis, je le ferai après... assura Leah.

– Tu restes assise et tu ne sortiras que lorsque tu auras terminé ta chronique, jeune fille ! gronda Angela.

– Bien, Chef ! grommela Leah en se remettant au travail.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau son article, l'alerte de sa boite de réception résonna de nouveau. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra lorsqu'elle y trouva un nouveau message de RedWolf.

« Chère L.C.,

Je comprends mieux votre réaction, et croyez-moi, je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Au contraire, je trouve vraiment noble de votre part de vouloir défendre mon honneur.

Maintenant que je sais que vous appréciez mes photos, je n'aurai plus peur de vous en envoyer d'autres (si bien sûr vous me jurez sur votre tête que vous ne les publierez jamais).

Votre petite attention m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, même si je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu votre visage. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quoi vous ressemblez, c'est dommage, mais je me contenterai de ça pour l'instant.

Pour répondre à votre dernière question, malheureusement, je ne fantasme pas assez sur les hommes pour vous répondre. Lui et moi sommes comme le jour et la nuit. Il est pâle comme la mort, un peu métrosexuel, et je le suspecte de se passer une crème avec des paillettes pour attirer le regard. De mon côté, j'avoue que je me mets du parfum une fois sur deux, ou plutôt quand j'arrive à rentrer dans la salle de bains avant ma sœur (eau chaude = RedWolf détendu et plus conscient de ce qu'il fait). »

Leah fut prise d'un énorme fou rire en songeant à ce colosse grelottant de froid sous sa douche et s'empresser d'en sortir en criant « Chaud ! Chaud ! ».

– Encore le fameux RedWolf ? s'enquit Angela, heureuse de voir son amie d'aussi bonne humeur.

Leah fit oui de la tête, sans se départir de son sourire, et continua sa lecture.

« Bon, je me suis excusé pour ma sœur, vous vous êtes excusée pour votre attitude, je crois que nous sommes quittes, mais... J'aimerais beaucoup continuer à vous parler via internet, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. Me permettez-vous de vous écrire de temps en temps à cette adresse pour vous demander des conseils ? Je vous promets de continuer à acheter vos journaux et à contribuer à l'achat de votre future voiture de sport, mais je préférerais éviter de devoir vous écrire à la main, parce que j'avoue que je déteste ça (d'où les petits dessins pour m'encourager moralement).

Je comprendrais que vous soyez trop occupée pour cela, mais vous m'avez apporté tant de bons conseils en l'espace d'une réponse que je me vois difficilement me passer de cela maintenant, alors que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à l'oublier. Ces vacances loin d'elle ont été vraiment géniales, mais le retour à la réalité est plus dur à supporter que je ne l'imaginais.

J'ai vraiment besoin de vous, L.C. (imaginez-moi avec une petite moue adorable qui vous ferait céder, s'il vous plaîîîîît !).

RedWolf101. »

Le cœur de la chroniqueuse se serra en constatant qu'il était encore perdu dans ses sentiments et qu'il semblait vraiment en souffrir et hésita légèrement sur la réponse à lui donner. D'un côté, elle avait déjà énormément de travail et semblait recevoir de plus en plus de lettres auxquelles il lui fallait répondre. Car Leah ne donnait pas son avis qu'aux personnes à qui elle réservait une place dans sa chronique. Celles qui avaient vraiment l'air désespérées et qui lui laissaient une adresse où répondre avaient aussi droit à ses conseils. De plus, elle devait préparer un article pour une entrevue dans un autre journal qui lui proposait une place en temps que journaliste d'investigation, afin qu'ils puissent se faire une idée de ce qu'elle valait en dehors de ses articles ou elle parlait comme elle pensait.

Mais de l'autre, la détresse de RedWolf l'attristait profondément, et sa curiosité maladive la poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur lui.

Après avoir débattu intérieurement l'espace d'une minute, elle finit par répondre, la mort dans l'âme.

« Cher RedWolf101,

Ma boîte mail vous sera toujours grande ouverte, mais pour que je puisse vous aider, il va falloir me raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout mon temps et je n'irai nulle part avant d'avoir lu votre histoire...

L.C. »

_Bye bye, petite bière... _songea-t-elle en envoyant son message.

* * *

N/A: J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'échange entre RedWolf et L.C., et ce chapitre par la même occasion !

Merci à **sarah0406** (j'espère que notre petite conversation aura répondu à tes questions, parce que je ne spoilerai plus! Na !), **Triskelle sparrow** (oui, les grandes soeurs ont toujours le chic pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas, mais dans ce cas là, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, hein !) et **Scribitur Ad Narrandum** (j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura donné ta dose de L.C. pour la journée !) pour vos reviews et MP !

Je vous dit à demain pour la suite de leurs aventures ! Ou peut-être avant, qui sait ? (j'ai très peu de volonté et je meurs d'envie de connaître vos réactions sur la suite).

Leilani.


	8. Chapter 8

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 8**

**...**

Le téléphone de Leah sonnait depuis deux bonnes minutes lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, et elle fut aussitôt horrifiée en se rendant compte qu'elle était en retard pour le débriefing mensuel de l'équipe de la rédaction du Seattle Daily.

Elle avait, encore une fois, passé la nuit à discuter avec RedWolf, et elle était si fatiguée après deux semaines à un rythme plus effréné que celui auquel elle était habituée qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le réveil sonner.

Elle décrocha le téléphone tout en se précipitant vers sa salle de bains.

– Je sais, je suis en retard, Angie. Dis à l'équipe que je serai là dans dix minutes !

– C'est Sam, Leah.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et failli laisser tomber le combiné. Elle avait passé son temps à éviter de répondre à ses appels, se bornant à le saluer rapidement à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait au Daily. Elle savait qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard avoir une discussion avec lui, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'entendre professer son amour pour elle. La partie féminine qui sommeillait en elle rêvait encore à l'amour, mais elle avait bien trop souffert auparavant pour se laisser prendre à ce piège une nouvelle fois, quand bien même Sam fut le partenaire particulier avec qui elle ait passé le plus de temps.

– Je me suis inquiété en ne te voyant pas ce matin, et quand on a commencé la réunion et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais toujours pas là, je... J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

– C'est vraiment très mignon de ta part, Uley, mais je vais bien. J'ai juste une panne de réveil, répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

– Alors ça y est, on en est revenus à s'appeler par nos noms de famille, Clearwater ? reprit Sam, blessé.

– Et tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part ?

– J'en sais rien, mais certainement pas à ce que tu me parles comme à une merde, après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux !

Le cœur de Leah se serra face à la violence des mots de Sam. Elle regrettait qu'il se sente aussi mal par sa faute, mais elle ne voyait pas comment gérer la situation autrement.

– Ce qu'on a vécu, c'est trois années de parties de jambe en l'air incroyables jusqu'à ce que tu décides de tout foutre en l'air. C'est tout.

– Tu n'as même pas la décence de venir me parler et me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir ! De quoi as-tu peur, hein ?

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi, claqua-t-elle.

– Alors accorde-moi une chance de tout rattraper. Une soirée, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu me dois bien ça, LeeLee, insista Sam.

– Je ne te dois rien du tout ! répliqua la jeune femme. Estime-toi encore heureux que je veuille bien rester au Daily après toute cette histoire !

– Tu te crois vraiment si importante que ça ? pouffa cyniquement Sam. Parce que tu reçois des centaines de lettres à dépouiller, tu crois que les gens t'adorent et que tu es indispensable au Daily ? Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour protéger ton ego. De toutes les lettres que je t'ai caché pour que tu ne nous fasses pas une dépression. Des chroniqueurs, il y en a à la pelle un peu partout et qui font un travail encore meilleur que le tien. Rentre-toi ça bien dans ta jolie petite tête avant de commencer à faire ta diva, Clearwater. Personne n'est irremplaçable.

Les mots de Sam furent comme des coups de poignards portés en plein cœur pour Leah. Lui, qui d'ordinaire n'arrêtait pas de la complimenter et de la faire se sentir importante, avait complètement retourné sa veste dès le moment où elle ne voulait plus se plier à ses exigences. Elle ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine entre le discours et l'attitude de Sam, mais elle refusait de lui montrer à quel point ses mots l'affectaient.

– Je vois... Très bien... reprit-elle avec un calme qui la surprit elle-même. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter...

– Leah... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...

– Tu voulais me faire mal et me montrer ma place, je sais. Puisque je ne suis apparemment pas importante au sein du journal, vous vous passerez de moi pour cette réunion ? J'ai du sommeil à rattraper...

– Du sommeil à...

– Oh, et pendant que j'y suis, les trois mois de vacances que je n'ai jamais pris parce que je me sentais indispensable, et bien je vais les prendre maintenant !

– Leah, tu ne peux pas...

– Si tu n'es pas d'accord, ô fantastique rédacteur en chef à qui je dois tout, tu n'a qu'à m'envoyer ma lettre de licenciement. Tu connais mon adresse, non ?

A ces mots, et sentant son contrôle de ses émotions faiblir, Leah mit fin à la conversation sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sam et retourna s'allonger, espérant que la rage et la tristesse qui s'étaient insinuée en elle disparaîtraient quand elle fermerait les yeux, mais le sommeil tardait à venir. Les mots de son ancien partenaire particulier lui avaient vraiment fait mal, et elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas y songer.

Elle récupéra donc son ordinateur portable et l'alluma avant de chercher de quoi se distraire. Elle fut heureuse d'entendre l'alerte mail, sachant que son correspondant la dériderait à coup sûr.

« From : redwolf101 gmail . com

To : laveriteselonlc seattledaily . net

Subject : Good Morning, Sunshine !

Salut à vous, Ô prêtresse du bien vivre !

J'espère que tu as bien dormi, en tout cas mieux que moi. J'ai dû me lever à cinq heures du matin parce qu'il y a eu une fuite d'eau à l'auberge et que ma chère amie ne s'y connaît pas du tout en plomberie... J'ai mis trois bonnes heures avant de réussir à régler le problème, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer me reposer avant de prendre sa place à l'accueil.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette d'avoir accordé à ma sœur deux semaines de congé, mais elle aussi avait besoin de prendre le large et de s'amuser un peu. Elle te remercie d'ailleurs pour tes précieux conseils (étrangement, je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire croire que j'y avais pensé tout seul, va savoir pourquoi). »

Leah sourit en lisant ce passage. RedWolf, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom après deux semaines de correspondance intensive, lui avait fait part de la tension qui régnait au sein de l'auberge entre sa sœur et sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière ne semblait pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle Rachel – la seule dont elle avait réussi à avoir le prénom – lui en voulait autant alors qu'elle s'escrimait visiblement à couler l'entreprise familiale.

Leah avait donc conseillé à son nouvel ami d'éloigner Rachel de l'auberge, le temps pour elle de se ressourcer et de penser à elle, et pour lui de parler franchement à sa meilleure amie, ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire calmement.

« Bref, aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je me lance. Bella m'a donné rendez-vous ce midi pour qu'on discute et je pense lui dire que je veux racheter ses parts de l'auberge. On ne peut plus se permettre de la laisser décider de ce qui serait le mieux pour nos clients lorsqu'ils ont déjà une idée fixe de ce qu'ils attendent de l'évènement qu'on doit préparer. Deux mariages annulés en deux mois, ça suffit ! »

_Enfin !_ songea Leah en s'étirant longuement.

Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de l'attitude de Bella vis-à-vis du couple qui désirait célébrer leur mariage le plus simplement possible et qui avait fini par annuler leur réservation au Black Swan à cause de la vision imposée par la jeune femme, Leah en avait été littéralement révoltée. Elle n'avait pas hésité à donner son point de vue sur la situation au jeune homme et lui avait suggéré de ne plus laisser Bella organiser les évènements de l'auberge. Elle était fière qu'il ait décidé de l'écouter, même s'il avait fallu que le Black Swan se retrouve dans une situation encore plus catastrophique pour qu'il réagisse enfin.

« Je vais arrêter de te parler de mes petits problèmes, pour une fois. Je viens de lire ta dernière chronique (oui oui, c'est déjà fait !) et, encore une fois, tu m'as réchauffé le cœur. »

Celui de Leah manqua un battement à ces mots. Le fait de savoir qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle écrivait lui faisait toujours le même effet, et c'était plutôt bien venu, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait avant d'avoir lu son mail.

« Je ne me lasse pas de tes petites pointes d'ironie et de la liberté avec laquelle tu t'exprimes. C'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène au milieu d'une zone entièrement polluée. Ce Caius va en prendre pour son grade, et c'est bien fait pour lui ! On n'a pas idée de traiter les chiens de cette manière... J'aime pas spécialement les animaux, mais je viens d'une tribu dont les légendes m'ont appris à respecter la nature qui m'entoure. Enfin, comme d'habitude, j'ai adoré tes solutions radicales. Je pencherai plus pour l'enfermement dans une des cages qu'il utilise, si tu veux mon avis. Après avoir été réduit au même rang que ces pauvres bêtes pendant au moins deux jours, il se rendra peut-être compte du mal qu'il leur fait. J'espère juste qu'ils trouveront un foyer convenable à tous les chiens qu'il maltraite.

J'ai hâte de suivre la prochaine chronique ! Un petit spoiler, peut-être ? *fait les yeux du chat potté.*

Passe une bonne journée, et à plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures de « La vie de Wolfie » !

Redwolf101.

P.S. : Comment tu vas, toi ? »

Leah ressentit l'envie de se confier à lui à son tour. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui la tracassait et savait qu'Angela ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Connaissant son amie, elle la sermonnerait sûrement pendant de longues heures avant de la sermonner de nouveau, et Leah n'avait pas envie d'entendre encore et encore qu'elle avait eu tort de coucher avec Sam Uley.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à son frère, car elle craignait de le décevoir par son attitude.

Bien que cela lui coûtait de dévoiler une partie de son existence à un inconnu, il lui fallait crever l'abcès. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait une solution à son dilemme avant même d'envoyer son message.

« Salut à toi, Wolfie !

Heureuse de voir que tu t'es enfin décidé à parler à l'Idiote ! Au fait, Bella, c'est son prénom ou un surnom ? Parce que plus tu m'en parles et moins je trouve que ce nom soit approprié... Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à lui dire ce que tu veux réellement. Après tout, c'est ton associée et tu l'aimes... Alors si tu vois que tu craques, pense à une alternative qui pourrait vous satisfaire tous les deux pour le moment. Propose-lui par exemple de laisser Rachel s'occuper de l'événementiel et elle de tout ce qui est logistique, ça peut marcher si elle ne sent pas que tu veux lui couper l'herbe sous le pied !

Je crois qu'il va malheureusement falloir attendre un long moment avant de pouvoir relire un de mes articles. J'ai quelques petits soucis personnels avec mon rédacteur en chef qu'il me faut résoudre et j'ai décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances moi aussi afin d'y voir plus clair.

En tout cas, ton message m'a fait très plaisir, surtout que je me demandais si vraiment mon travail était apprécié. Quand on reçoit la confirmation qu'on n'a pas été embauché pour ses qualités d'excellent journaliste, mais parce qu'on semble douée pour faire des petites gâteries, on n'a pas vraiment le moral au beau fixe.

Pendant trois ans, j'ai vécu dans une espèce de cage dorée, complètement inconsciente de la réalité des choses. J'ai cru que j'avais finalement trouvé un bon rythme de vie, avec un boulot qui me plaisait et qui payait bien, un plan cul sans attaches qui me soulageait au-delà de mes espérances, mais je réalise maintenant que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge, et la chute est difficile à encaisser.

J'ignore si je vais rester au Seattle Daily. J'ignore si j'ai envie d'y retourner ou si je serai virée, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu.

Je passe mon temps à donner des conseils aux gens et je ne suis pas capable de les suivre moi-même. En fait, j'ai tendance à fuir dès que la réalité commence à être trop pesante. Je sais, c'est lâche. Je suis lâche, et je n'en suis pas fière. Je crois que le manque de sommeil me fait un peu déprimer.

Tout ça pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter si jamais mes mails te reviennent. Ce ne serait pas parce que je ne veux plus te parler, mais juste parce que j'aurais définitivement quitté le Daily, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tiens moi au courant de comment ça s'est passé avec l'Idiote et bois un peu de café, paraît que ça aide à rester éveillé !

Bonne journée,

L.C. »

Lorsque Jacob finit de lire le message de la jeune femme, il se sentit terriblement mal. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à parler de sa vie à lui sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle de passer son temps à lire les plaintes des autres sans pouvoir en faire de même, et Jacob eut un pincement au cœur, à la fois heureux qu'elle choisisse de s'ouvrir à lui et triste de ne pas pouvoir lui être d'un grand secours. Il fut soudain très en colère contre le rédacteur en chef de sa correspondante, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre eux. Pour Jacob, le Seattle Daily avait de la chance de compter L.C. parmi eux, quoi que les autres puissent en penser. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi passionné et à l'écoute des gens que cette femme, qui restait pour lui un ange tombé du ciel.

Désireux de lui remonter le moral, il se décida à lui répondre avec légèreté.

« Et moi qui croyais que les super-héros n'avaient pas besoin de vacances, tu viens de casser le mythe ! Je suis terriblement déçu !

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre ton rédacteur en chef et toi, mais j'ai une très bonne amie à moi (du moins, je la considère comme telle) qui m'a dit que ça ne sert à rien de cogiter dans son coin. Alors, puisque tu es libre pendant quelques jours, tu pourrais venir faire un petit tour à mon auberge ! L'endroit est calme (quand les deux proprios ne sont pas là), à proximité de la mer (qui est assez fraîche en cette saison) et il paraît que les gens y sont très gentils ! Qui sait, peut-être trouveras-tu ici de quoi te soulager (quoi que, je t'ai déjà lu dire qu'un vibromasseur valait tous les hommes du monde. Tu devrais songer à en acheter un !).

En tout cas, moi, je serais très heureux que tu me fasses l'honneur de venir et je te ferai un prix d'ami, bien sûr (c'est la crise, je ne peux décemment pas t'offrir le gîte et le couvert… Par contre, la visite du coin se fera gratuitement, c'est promis !).

Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à un rythme désordonné. Évidemment, elle avait envie d'accepter la proposition de RedWolf, mais l'idée de le voir en chair et en os après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit était plutôt intimidante.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refuser son offre, son téléphone se mit à sonner et le numéro d'Angela s'afficha sur son combiné. Leah inspira profondément et décrocha, prête à subir les foudres de son amie.

– Je vais bien, Angela...

– J'espère que tu vas bien, Miss lâcheuse ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble !

– Non mais vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me blâmer aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? s'énerva Leah, qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé par son amie.

– Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de le faire ? On a une chronique à préparer et Madame décide de ne pas venir travailler. Pire, elle nous met devant le fait accompli en clamant qu'elle prend des ours de vacances et qu'on n'a qu'à la virer si on n'est pas contents ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin ? Tu ne tiens plus à ta place ? Tu as pensé à la mienne, de place ?

– Il m'arrive que j'en ai marre de faire des compromis ! Voilà ! Je suis fatiguée, Angela. J'en ai ras le bol de toutes ces histoires et je voudrais un peu de vacances ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

– Mais de quelles histoires parles-tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Uley ? Il t'a encore menacée ?

– J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça maintenant, Angie, soupira Leah.

– Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? On est amies, non ?

– Amies, c'est ça ! pouffa-t-elle cyniquement. On dirait plus que tu t'inquiètes plus pour ton poste que pour moi...

– Mais non, voyons !

– Ah non ? Pourtant, tu me gueules dessus comme un putois depuis deux minutes sans même me demander pourquoi j'avais autant besoin de ces vacances. J'aurais pu avoir un problème familial, ou même un problème de santé, mais est-ce que ça t'a effleuré l'esprit ? Non !

– Leah, je suis désolée... C'est juste que... Ça ne te ressemble pas de tout plaquer comme ça... Et Uley est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, alors...

– On se reverra à mon retour de vacances, Angela, la coupa sèchement Leah avant de raccrocher et de débrancher son téléphone.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son ordinateur et effaça le message qu'elle avait composé précédemment avant d'en écrire un nouveau, beaucoup plus court.

« On fait comment, pour venir à ton auberge ? »

* * *

N/A : Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Alors, hâte de lire la rencontre ? Moi, j'ai hâte de vous la faire lire !

Encore merci à** Scribitur Ad Narrandum** (heureuse de voir que la réaction de Leah t'a plue ! En espérant que ta nouvelle dose t'ait satisfait pleinement), **chocolate95** ('espère que la suite t'a autant plu que le début de l'histoire! :) ) **sarah0406** (plus de questions ? Wow ! C'est super ça ! Tu te demandais ce qui se passerait avec Sam, eh bien voilà, tu es fixée !) et le reviewer anonyme (contente que tu aimes !) pour vos reviews !

Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite et vous souhaite un bon week-end pour celles qui ne seront pas devant l'ordi avant lundi !

Leilani.


	9. Chapter 9

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 9**

**...**

Jacob n'avait pas réussi à dormir tant il était excité par l'arrivée de L.C. . Elle l'avait informé, après qu'il lui ait envoyé les directives pour se rendre à la Push, qu'elle arriverait en début d'après-midi le lendemain, et le jeune homme lui avait réservé la meilleure chambre de l'auberge. Il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin la voir et la remercier de vive voix pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, mais il craignait aussi d'avoir commis une erreur en l'invitant au Black Swan.

Rachel n'étant pas là pour faire l'accueil car toujours en vacances, Bella et lui alternaient donc le service et il avait peur que L.C. ne fasse une gaffe avec sa meilleure amie avant qu'il ne lui parle. Il avait donc profité de son rendez-vous avec Bella pour lui annoncer que quelqu'un de très important pour lui venait séjourner quelques jours à l'hôtel.

La réaction de Bella ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Elle se mit à lui poser tout un tas de question au sujet de cet « invité mystère » tout en maintenant un ton froid et sec, comme si cela la dérangeait, et elle finit par s'énerver lorsqu'il refusa de rentrer dans les détails avec elle.

Jacob espérait sincèrement que Bella se soit calmée alors qu'il la voyait arriver pour prendre son service.

Cette dernière surprit de nouveau le jeune homme en l'enlaçant pour lui dire bonjour, faisant son cœur manquer un battement.

– Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier... commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris...

– C'est pas grave, Bell's ! la coupa Jacob. C'est bon, y a pas de mal.

– Mais si ! J'étais tellement focalisée sur Edward que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je te négligeais, et... Là, j'ai l'impression que tu m'as remplacée...

– Non ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre en lui tenant la main, le cœur battant à tout rompre face à l'aveu de la jeune femme.

– Je ne pourrai pas t'en vouloir, de toutes façons... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Edward et j'ai conscience que le fait que je sois avec lui nous éloigne un peu plus, mais... Tu restes mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive et je te dois énormément... J'espère que tu le sais...

Jacob, la gorge nouée, hocha la tête. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir espéré l'espace d'un instant qu'elle pourrait confesser autre chose. Incapable de cacher sa déception, il préféra mettre de la distance entre eux.

– Je... Je vais aller voir si les fournisseurs nous ont livré de quoi faire le déjeuner... souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois seul, il laissa échapper un juron et entreprit de nettoyer les plans de travail de fond en comble afin de se calmer. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir écrire à L.C. pour évacuer la colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui-même, mais il savait qu'il la verrait dans quelques heures, aussi s'arma-t-il de patience et continua-t-il de se changer les idées du mieux qu'il pouvait jusqu'à son arrivée.

Lorsque treize heures sonnèrent dans l'entrée du Black Swan, Jacob s'apprêtait à vérifier la chambre de L.C. pour la sixième fois.

– Rien n'a changé depuis dix minutes, Jake ! intervint Bella, le prenant à nouveau au dépourvu.

– Quoi ? Oh... Je veux juste m'assurer que la chambre est nickel... se justifia-t-il.

– Ton invité doit être vraiment très spécial pour que tu stresses autant... lui dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

– Elle l'est, oui.

Le sourire de Bella se fana et il crut voir le regard de son amie se noircir légèrement.

– Eh bien, je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera toute l'attention que tu portes à son confort. Moi, à sa place, je serai touchée, en tout cas, déclara-t-elle, légèrement tendue.

– J'espère vraiment que ça lui plaira. Elle mérite vraiment de passer un bon séjour ici.

– C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bella.

– Non, pas vraiment.

Bella fronça les sourcils et se préparait à le questionner davantage quand elle fut interrompue dans son élan par la petite sonnette de l'accueil. Jacob se précipita à l'entrée et se figea en voyant leur cliente.

Il s'était plus d'une fois demandé à quoi pourrait ressembler L.C., mais rien de ce qu'il s'était imaginé ne s'approchait de la réalité. Si elle songeait qu'il n'existait pas lorsqu'elle avait vu sa photo, lui se demandait carrément s'il n'hallucinait pas devant cette beauté à la peau cuivrée cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Le faible sourire que la jeune femme lui adressa alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui fit le cœur du jeune homme manquer un battement.

– Salut, Wolfie... murmura-t-elle timidement.

Une vague de frissons intenses parcourut le corps de Jacob en entendant la voix légèrement enrouée de la jeune femme qui, il fallait le dire, collait parfaitement avec le personnage qu'il connaissait.

– J'ai cru que je m'étais trompée, l'espace d'un instant, reprit-elle. J'ai loupé le panneau et j'ai dû redemander mon chemin à quelqu'un...

Jacob l'entendait, mais le mots n'avaient quasiment aucun sens pour lui, tant il était obnubilé par les yeux noisette de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil regard, à la fois plein de vie et d'émotions, au point qu'il ait l'impression de pouvoir lire aux tréfonds de son âme.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire de même et se força à écouter ce qu'elle disait.

– Rassure-moi, c'est bien toi qui m'a invitée hier ? demanda-t-elle, soudain anxieuse.

– Oui. Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en secouant la tête afin de recouvrer ses esprits. Désolé, je... J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là...

Leah laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et déposa son sac par terre.

– Moi non plus... T'es encore plus imposant en vrai... confessa-t-elle en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Fais un tour sur toi-même, pour voir ?

Jacob éclata de rire et s'exécuta.

– Alors, pas trop déçue ? s'enquit-il après son tour.

– Pas le moins du monde ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Et toi ? Je veux dire... Je ressemble à l'idée que tu t'étais faite de moi ?

– Non, tu es mille fois mieux... avoua-t-il en s'empourprant légèrement tandis que le sourire de Leah s'élargissait.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux avant que Jacob, poussé par son instinct, ne s'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Leah ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver à virevolter dans les airs, mais alors que la chaleur du jeune homme se propageait dans tout son corps lorsqu'il la reposa enfin, l'enveloppant dans un cocon lui offrant une sorte de paix intérieure dont elle manquait cruellement jusque-là, elle ne put que fondre et refermer ses bras autour de la taille de Jacob.

– Je suis tellement content de te voir et d'enfin pouvoir faire ça ! souffla-t-il en nichant sa tête au creux du cou de Leah. J'en avais envie depuis ta première réponse !

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra considérablement à ces mots et ses frissons s'accentuèrent à chaque fois que le souffle de Jacob effleurait sa peau. Elle ne pouvait que confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti à travers leur correspondance : il émanait chez Jacob une gentillesse et une douceur qui donnaient envie de le protéger à son tour de toutes les mauvaises choses qui pourraient lui arriver.

Ce dernier se délectait de la douceur de la peau de sa fameuse L.C., qui lui faisait un effet monstre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à elle de cette manière, car après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine et ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant, mais un seul regard à la jeune femme lui avait donné l'impression qu'il retrouvait une amie de longue date et le fait de l'avoir dans ses bras lui semblait plus que naturel, comme une évidence à cet instant précis.

Alors qu'ils savouraient tous deux cette étreinte pour des raisons différentes, un raclement de gorge insistant vint perturber leur moment fusionnel. Jacob se décolla de Leah à contrecœur, dévoilant une Bella rouge de la tête aux pieds.

– Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mentit cette dernière d'une voix tremblotante, mais je tenais à avertir Jake que je devais m'absenter quelques minutes...

– Oh... D'accord... répondit distraitement l'intéressé, les yeux rivés sur son invitée.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel, peu encline à croire les raisons de la meilleure amie de Jacob. De par sa posture et la manière dont ses poings étaient serrés, la chroniqueuse pouvait facilement en déduire que 'l'Idiote' était terriblement jalouse de leur interaction. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas relevé le petit jeu de la jeune femme, mais et l'élan protecteur qu'elle éprouvait face à Jacob après tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur Bella la forçait à réagir. Elle se rapprocha de Jacob et passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, qui frémit à ce geste.

– Vous devez être Bella ! reprit Leah en offrant un sourire empreint de malice à la jeune femme.

– Euh... Oui... C'est moi... balbutia cette dernière, surprise. Et vous...

Leah lança un coup d'œil à Jacob qui sortit de sa torpeur.

– Hum... Bella, je te présente... Hum...

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le prénom de L.C. et se sentit ridicule à cet instant, alors que Leah prenait conscience de l'embarras du jeune homme et se morigénait de ne pas y avoir songé plus tout.

– Puisque notre cher ami a visiblement perdu sa langue, je vais me présenter toute seule. Leah. Enchantée.

– Leah... répéta Jacob, comme subjugué par ce prénom qui rendait la femme à ses côtés encore plus réelle.

– J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! poursuivit Leah, sans se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jacob.

– J'espère qu'il n'a pas dit trop de mal de moi... rigola nerveusement Bella.

– Il est incapable de dire du mal de quelqu'un, même s'il le mérite... assura Leah en utilisant une technique qu'elle avait appris de sa mère, à savoir le regard noir sans se départir de son sourire. Mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi, alors vous devez le savoir !

– Euh, oui... Vous avez raison... acquiesça Bella, déstabilisée par ces propos qui semblaient la viser directement.

L'instant que Jacob redoutait le plus était en train de se réaliser, et le jeune homme, gagné par la panique, s'empressa de changer de sujet.

– Et si je te montrais ta chambre, Leah ? proposa-t-il avec un peu trop d'entrain.

– Oh oui, s'il te plaît ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche pour détendre mes muscles. Quatre heures de trajet non stop, c'est assez épuisant... conclut Leah en gémissant tandis qu'elle se frottait la nuque.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait de pause ? sourcilla Jacob, tentant par la même occasion d'effacer les images dérangeantes qui avaient défilé dans son esprit après qu'il l'ait entendu gémir.

– Parce que j'avais trop hâte de te voir, quelle question ! minauda Leah en ancrant son regard à celui du jeune homme.

Jacob jura mentalement alors qu'une partie de son anatomie, qu'il avait réussi à calmer jusqu'ici, se réveilla brutalement. Gêné, il ramassa le sac de voyage de Leah et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers afin cacher son malaise.

– Et voilà ! C'est ici ! La meilleure chambre de l'auberge après la suite nuptiale... claironna-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Leah hoqueta en faisant un tour d'horizon de la pièce. Elle était entièrement en bois de cèdre et la jeune femme eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une sorte de cabane isolée. Elle déposa son sac à main sur le lit lui aussi en bois, et passa la main sur les délicates gravures de loup de la tête de lit.

– Joli, hein ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! l'informa fièrement Jacob, bien qu'elle put sentir son anxiété à des kilomètres.

– C'est du bon boulot... assura-t-elle en lui souriant. Tu aimes vraiment les loups, toi !

– Ben, ça fait partie de ce que je suis... Il paraît que les Quileute descendent des loups, et j'ai été bercé toute mon enfance par les légendes de la tribu, alors...

– C'est génial que tu fasses partager à tes clients un peu de votre culture, je trouve. Je ne sais même pas quelles sont les légendes de la mienne. Je sais que mes parents sont de la tribu Makah, mais je suis née et j'ai vécu toute ma vie à Seattle, alors j'ignore tout de mes origines... Je ne sais même pas où ça se trouve... avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

– Oh, c'est pas très loin d'ici. Je te ferai visiter, si tu veux ! Peut-être même que mon père pourrait t'avoir une entrevue avec les représentants de la tribu, qui sait ?

Leah le dévisagea longuement avant de secouer la tête.

– C'est très gentil de ta part. Vraiment trop gentil. Mais ne chamboule pas tes projets parce que je suis là, surtout. Tu as une auberge à gérer et... Si tu n'as pas le temps, tu n'auras simplement qu'à m'indiquer le chemin. Je me débrouillerai.

– Ça me fait plaisir, Leah... insista-t-il, faisant cette dernière frémir rien qu'à la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom.

– On verra un peu plus tard, alors. Pour l'instant... Où se trouve la salle de bains ?

– Ici ! répondit Jacob en lui ouvrant la porte.

– Vise-moi la taille de cette baignoire ! s'exclama Leah, agréablement surprise.

– Elle est faite pour deux, en fait... expliqua maladroitement Jacob alors que de nouvelles images d'elle nue dans son bain lui vinrent en tête.

– Ça doit être hyper torride de prendre un bain à deux dans ce truc... murmura Leah d'une voix rauque, l'esprit tout aussi perverti à cet instant que celui de son ami. Tu l'as déjà fait ici, toi ?

– Euh non... Je n'ai... Rien fait... bredouilla Jacob, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je vais te laisser... Te mettre à l'aise... Si tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre...

– Ça va aller, merci... Quoi que...

Le cœur de Jacob manqua de nouveau un battement face au regard insistant de Leah posé sur lui, et il crut défaillir en la voyant se mordre la lèvre.

_Bon sang, ressaisis-toi, Black ! On dirait un puceau devant passer à l'acte !_

– Oui ? se reprit-il en secouant la tête.

– Tu sais où on peut trouver quelque chose à grignoter dans le coin ? Je meurs de faim !

Le sourire éclatant du jeune homme réveilla en Leah un besoin imminent de se soulager.

_Faut que tu tiennes, ma vieille ! C'est un ami. Un ami canon, certes, mais il en aime une autre. Ne va pas sur ce terrain là avec lui !_ se motiva-t-elle mentalement.

– Tu n'auras qu'à me téléphoner quand tu seras prête, et je te ramènerai un petit en-cas, répondit-il.

– Un en-cas ? Wow ! C'est compris dans le prix ?

– Les boissons, le petit déjeuner et les en-cas sont offerts, oui. Pas le déjeuner et le dîner.

– Et on a droit à quoi, comme en-cas ? questionna-t-elle, agréablement surprise.

– Sandwiches et muffins maison, pour aujourd'hui.

– Ça me tente bien...

– Alors je t'apporterai ça une fois que tu auras fini de te relaxer, souffla-t-il sensuellement avant de sortir, non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, Leah relâcha sa respiration qu'elle ignorait avoir retenu jusque-là. Jamais le manque de sexe ne lui avait paru aussi intolérable qu'à cet instant, et elle fut heureuse d'avoir songé apporté son vibromasseur, sachant qu'il lui serait utile si elle devait passer du temps en compagnie de son RedWolf.

* * *

N/A : Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction dans leur favoris et qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement. Malheureusement, mon état de santé ne me permet pas de répondre comme je le fais d'habitude, mais je tenais à vous poster ce petit chapitre pour le week-end. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous envoie son petit frère dans la foulée !

Bon week-end !

Leilani.


	10. Chapter 10

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 10**

**...**

Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Jacob alors qu'il sortait de quoi préparer l'en-cas de sa nouvelle amie.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa présence l'affectait de cette manière. Certes, il était heureux de la voir enfin après ces semaines de discussion et l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait depuis le début lui faisait très plaisir, mais pas au point de réagir comme un ado en pleine crise hormonale !

Son estomac se noua en songeant à tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il se savait en manque de sexe depuis très longtemps et avait souvent ressenti le besoin de se soulager à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé faire des choses avec une autre femme que Bella. Était-il malade ou juste troublé par le fait d'avoir l'attention entière de quelqu'un rien que pour lui ?

Il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Leah était venue pour oublier ses soucis et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour qu'elle passe un bon séjour. A commencer par lui préparer un délicieux sandwich.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine avec le plateau de Leah, il fut surpris de tomber nez-à-nez avec Bella.

– Tu vas apporter un en-cas à ton amie ? sourcilla-t-elle.

– Tu ne devais pas t'en aller ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Il lui sembla voir Bella vaciller légèrement et s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi sec.

– Edward a repoussé notre rendez-vous. Je le rejoins ce soir, finalement.

– Ce soir ? répéta Jacob. Tu n'es pas d'astreinte, ce soir ?

– Je devais, mais je me suis dit que puisque ton amie était à l'auberge, tu passerais la soirée là, alors...

– Je comptais l'emmener faire un tour dans le coin, ce soir ! s'exclama Jacob, agacé.

– Oh, désolée... Je dirai à Edward de passer me rejoindre ici, dans ce cas...

– Non, c'est bon, claqua Jacob, qui ne supportait pas de voir son rival traîner dans le coin. Je me débrouillerai.

– Merci, Jake ! T'es le meilleur ! s'écria Bella avant de s'éloigner vers l'accueil.

Une vague d'irritation submergea Jacob. Il n'était pas du genre à refuser quoi que ce soit à quiconque, mais le fait que Bella le mette sans arrêt devant le fait accompli le mettait hors de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il était toujours incapable de lui dire non, car elle le connaissait mieux que personne.

Il inspira profondément avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Leah et se figea en l'apercevant, comme la première fois. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour finir sa course comme la gouttelette qui venait de glisser à l'intérieur de son débardeur.

_Pense à autre chose ! Pense à autre chose ! _se répéta-t-il. _Un truc qui te dégoûte... Edward Cullen ! C'est ça ! Pense à Cullen !_

– J'allais descendre, l'informa-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié et... Wow, c'est pour moi, tout ça ?

– Avec les compliments de la maison ! déclara Jacob, dont le mantra semblait visiblement faire effet.

Leah se poussa pour le laisser rentrer et admira sans retenue le postérieur du jeune homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coin terrasse.

– Alors, comment tu trouves la vue ? Tu aimes ? demanda Jacob en installant le plateau sur la table de la terrasse.

– Oh, oui... répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, les yeux rivés sur les fesses de Jacob. C'est parfait...

– Je t'avais dit que tu apprécierais d'être à la Push !

– J'adore...

– Hum... Leah ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme sortit de sa contemplation et s'empourpra devant l'air amusé de Jacob.

– Tu ne parlais pas de la Push quand tu disais que tu adorais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

– Touchée... souffla-t-elle, honteuse. Désolée, je suis en manque de sexe, alors...

Jacob déglutit et Leah s'empressa de rectifier le tir en voyant l'embarras de son ami.

– Non, non ! Je ne voulais pas dire que je voulais coucher avec toi ! C'est juste que t'es loin d'être moche et moi... J'ai du mal à ne pas mater les beaux gosses quand je suis en manque... Attention, je ne suis pas en train de te draguer ! Je veux dire... On est amis, et puis tu aimes la pâlotte, là... Merde, je suis en train de m'enfoncer... conclut-elle en s'affalant sur l'un des sièges de la terrasse.

– Non ! C'est bon, rassure-toi ! rigola-t-il nerveusement. Ça me flatte, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... Et puis, je sais ce que c'est d'être en manque de sexe et j'ai du mal à ne pas te mater aussi, comme tu dis...

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna Leah en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle est hot quand elle fait ça ! Merde... Edward Cullen ! Edward Cullen !_

– Oui, hum... Tu ferais mieux de manger... bredouilla Jacob en s'asseyant à son tour, mal à l'aise.

Leah afficha un sourire en coin et n'insista pas, intérieurement soulagée de le voir aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à faire dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tout dépend de la durée de ton séjour !

– J'ai prévu de rester une petite semaine pour le moment. On verra si je le prolonge si j'en ai envie par la suite.

– Eh bien, il y a des sentiers de randonnée, des superbes plages à voir, et je compte bien t'amener à la découverte de tes origines !

– Ça a l'air assez sympa, comme programme ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. Promets-moi qu'on ira quand même faire la fête dans un bar pendant que je suis là. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une cuite, là...

– C'est si tendu que ça, entre ton rédacteur et toi ? questionna Jacob, curieux.

– Plus que tu ne l'imagines... soupira-t-elle. Enfin, j'ai pas trop envie de parler de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ce soir ?

Jacob grimaça, redoutant la réaction de la jeune femme.

– En fait, je vais devoir rester ici ce soir... expliqua-t-il en évitant son regard.

– Laisse-moi deviner... Ta précieuse Bella devait voir son précieux Edward et ça ne pouvait évidemment pas attendre demain ? pouffa cyniquement Leah.

– J'ai vraiment du mal à la comprendre... confessa Jacob dans un soupir. Ce matin elle s'excusait de m'avoir mis de côté et avait l'air de prendre conscience que rien n'était pareil entre elle et moi, et là, pouf ! Elle remet Edward sur le tapis !

– Elle crève de jalousie, c'est tout ! Y'a pas à cogiter là dessus dix-mille ans ! expliqua Leah entre deux bouchées. Il est drôlement bon, ce sandwich !

– Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi elle pourrait être jalouse ! sourcilla Jacob.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, dépitée par le manque de clairvoyance de Jacob.

– Tu lui as donné de mauvaises habitudes, Wolfie ! Tu as toujours été présent pour elle et elle a été habituée à ce que tu accoures pour elle au moindre bobo. Tu l'as fait passer avant tout dans ta vie. Avant tes envies, avant ta famille, avant ta propre vie ! Et maintenant, tu as décidé de ne plus lui laisser la première place. Ça la fait flipper ! C'est du jus d'orange pressé maison, ça ?

– Oui. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a la trouille ?

– Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi, et mon arrivée surprise lui a fait découvrir qu'elle ne te connaissait plus aussi bien qu'elle le pensait. Elle me voit comme sa remplaçante. T'aurais fait attention au regard noir qu'elle m'a lancé quand je me suis présentée au lieu de reluquer mes nichons, tu...

– Je n'ai pas reluqué ta poitrine ! nia Jacob.

– Tu ne me regardais pas dans les yeux, en tout cas ! rétorqua nonchalamment Leah. Oh mon Dieu ! Qui a fait ces muffins ? Il me faut absolument la recette !

– Je n'ai PAS reluqué ta poitrine, Leah ! Insista-t-il.

– Oui, et je n'ai pas reluqué ton joli petit cul... On s'en fout, des détails ! L'important, c'est qu'elle est jalouse et que comme toutes les filles jalouses et gâtées, elle a voulu te faire un coup tordu pour te punir de vouloir avoir une vie privée qui ne l'inclut pas.

– Ouais... grommela le jeune homme.

– Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore au fait que je t'ai surpris à mater mes nichons ?

– Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas maté ta poitrine.

– Bon, OK. Si ça te fait plaisir, je fais semblant de te croire. Toujours est-il que ta Bella est jalouse !

– Ça ne change rien à la situation. Elle est toujours avec Cullen.

– C'est vrai, mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire voir ce qu'elle a raté en faisant l'idiote ! Je veux qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle s'étouffe de jalousie !

– Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait, si c'est vraiment le cas. J'ai pas envie de me faire de faux espoirs, tu comprends ?

– Je sais, mais je veux que tu comprennes que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que de rester dans l'ombre en attendant que Mister Playboy se barre de nouveau. Je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle, mais aimer quelqu'un ne signifie pas tout accepter ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, ni d'être traité comme un bouche-trou. Il est temps de retrouver ta fierté et ça risque de lui faire très mal, mais c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

– Et tu penses que j'y arriverai en une semaine ?

– Non, mais on va s'éclater ! Moi, en tout cas, je compte bien profiter de cette semaine ! Je peux compter sur toi ?

Jacob hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, et les deux amis finirent par se détendre et savourer leur présence dans ce lieu avec l'autre dans un silence confortable. Jacob ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues tandis que Leah l'observait tout en mangeant son deuxième muffin.

– Wolfie ? l'interpella-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

– Hmm ? murmura-t-il à moitié ensommeillé.

– Je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom, tu sais !

– Jacob... C'est Jacob, mon prénom...

– Jacob ? hoqueta Leah avant d'éclater de rire. T'es sérieux ?

– Pourquoi ? Je trouve que mon prénom est superbe ! grogna-t-il, vexé en ouvrant un œil afin de l'observer.

– J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! se défendit Leah. C'est... Tu vas trouver ça débile...

– Lance-toi !

– Ok... Disons que ma mère est super croyante... Tu sais, le genre grenouille de bénitier qui n'apprécie pas trop la vie dissolue de sa fille et qui l'encourage à aller se confesser pour expier le fait qu'elle soit accro au sexe avant le mariage... Il paraît qu'elle m'a appelée Leah parce qu'elle a lu la bible et qu'elle trouvait son histoire touchante. Bien sûr, épouser un homme qui préfère votre sœur et avoir une tonne d'héritiers pour qu'au final, ce soit le fils de votre sœur qui soit choisi pour faire de grande choses, ça donne envie d'espérer la même chose pour son enfant ! Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'elle m'a appelée Leah, et qu'elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'un jour je trouverai mon âme-sœur, celui pour qui je suis destinée comme Leah l'était pour son mari... Et tu sais comment il s'appelait, ce mec ? Jacob ! Et j'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un de mon entourage porter ce prénom jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre... Si ma mère nous voyait maintenant, elle dirait que c'est un putain de signe et me forcerait à t'épouser sur le champ ! Jacob ? Jacob ! Tu m'écoutes ?

La respiration régulière du jeune homme et l'air paisible qu'il arborait suffirent à Leah pour comprendre qu'il s'était endormi. Le cœur de la chroniqueuse se réchauffa en le détaillant longuement et, n'ayant pas le cœur de le réveiller, elle rentra dans la chambre récupérer une des couvertures supplémentaires qu'il lui avait apporté et la posa délicatement sur lui avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit.

...

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de fermer les yeux car la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. Elle le récupéra et refusa immédiatement l'appel, de peur de réveiller Jacob, avant de vérifier l'identité de l'appelant et de composer le numéro de son frère. Ce dernier répondit aussitôt et la panique dans la voix de Seth atteignit Leah en plein cœur.

– Bon sang, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, Lee ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai reçu un appel désespéré d'Angela me disant que tu n'es pas à ton boulot et que tu ne veux parler à personne du Daily ?

– Essaye de te calmer, Seth. Je vais bien.

– Tu es sûre que ça va ? J'ai jamais entendu Angela aussi malheureuse... Ca m'a tellement inquiété que je suis venu chez toi, et comme tu ne répondais pas...

– Je ne suis pas à Seattle, et Angela s'en remettra. J'avais besoin de quelques jours de vacances et elle a juste peur de perdre son job à cause de moi.

– Pourquoi tu lui ferais perdre son job? s'alarma Seth.

– C'est une longue histoire et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, là. J'aimerais bien profiter de ma période de repos et repenser à des gens qui ne pensent qu'à leur tronche ne va pas du tout m'aider à ça.

– Bon, OK. Repose-toi bien, mais donne de tes nouvelles, d'accord ?

– C'est promis, assura Leah avant de raccrocher.

Toute trace de fatigue avait disparu et la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le repos de si tôt. La chambre d'hôte lui semblait soudain bien trop étroite et elle finit par quitter la pièce, craignant d'exploser à cet instant.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, la voix étouffée de Bella retint son attention.

– Je sais, Edward, et je suis vraiment désolée de chambouler ta soirée, mais... Non, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... Non, tout va bien avec Jacob... Non, il n'a rien fait, c'est... C'est compliqué. Écoute, viens me chercher ce soir et je te promets que je me ferai toute petite en t'attendant. Je sais bien que c'est une réunion importante, mais j'ai pensé que comme Jacob m'avait laissé quartier libre ce soir, on aurait pu... D'accord... Oui, j'appellerai Alice pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie le temps que tu rentres... Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Leah s'empressa de descendre pour ne pas se faire surprendre en train d'espionner et afficha un sourire narquois lorsque Bella sortit de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Cette dernière lui retourna un sourire crispé.

– Comment se passe votre installation ? lui demanda-t-elle malgré tout poliment.

– Très bien, merci. Cet endroit est vraiment très agréable, et la qualité portée aux attentes du client... Vraiment, je recommanderai cet endroit !

– Et vous venez d'où, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

– Oh, de Seattle. C'est pas très loin, alors je pense que vous me verrez certainement très souvent dans le coin ! Du moins, je l'espère... conclut Leah en laissant échapper un soupir faussement rêveur.

Bella sembla déstabilisée par la réponse de la jeune femme et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre maladroitement.

– Hum... Où est Jake ?

– Oh, il se repose dans la chambre... répondit Leah avec désinvolture.

– Dans... Dans votre chambre ? répéta Bella, incrédule, tandis que la chroniqueuse jubilait rien qu'en voyant sa mine déconfite.

– Oui. De ce que j'ai compris, entre l'auberge et moi, il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de récupérer... Il s'est endormi comme une masse, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous le dire au cas où vous auriez besoin de lui... Ça vous éviterait de vous inquiéter !

– Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! railla Bella. Et sinon, où vous êtes-vous êtes connus ?

– C'est une très longue histoire...

– J'ai tout mon temps, vous savez ! insista Bella.

– Hum... Vous ne devez pas travailler ? sourcilla Leah, consciente qu'elle ne faisait qu'agacer davantage sa « rivale ».

– Il n'y a personne dans le coin...

– Écoutez, Bella... Je n'aime pas trop qu'une inconnue me questionne sur ma vie privée. Si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions, vous n'avez qu'à les poser à Jacob. Bien que je pense qu'il vous en aurait déjà parlé s'il voulait que vous le sachiez !

Bella fusilla la jeune femme du regard et serra les poings.

– Oh, une dernière chose ! ajouta Leah en souriant de plus belle. N'essayez pas de refaire un coup foireux comme celui que vous avez fait à Jacob aujourd'hui.

– Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... balbutia Bella.

– Si vous voulez la jouer comme ça, il n'y a pas de problème. Jacob est bien trop gentil pour vous remettre à votre place, mais moi, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, martela Leah en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Je...

– Demain soir, vous allez prendre son tour d'astreinte et vous allez le faire sans qu'il vous le demande.

– Je comptais bien le faire ! s'insurgea Bella.

– Et ne comptez pas non plus sur sa présence durant les six prochains jours. C'est clair ? Il est pris.

– Il a des responsabilités ici ! protesta Bella.

– C'est vrai qu'il en a. Mais il n'est pas le seul à en avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes son associée à part égale, non ?

– O-Oui...

– Alors vous allez vous débrouiller sans lui durant les prochains jours. Il a assuré vos arrières pendant tout ce temps, maintenant, c'est à vous de le faire. Et si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, c'est que vous n'êtes pas digne de la confiance que Jacob vous accorde, et je me ferai un plaisir de le lui faire réaliser, claqua sèchement Leah.

Bella resta bouche bée devant l'aplomb de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait sur ce ton. Rachel lui avait plus d'une fois fait des remarques désobligeantes avant son départ en vacances, mais Jacob avait toujours été là pour tempérer les choses. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus sûre qu'il prendrait son parti. La venue de Leah et l'attitude de Jacob face à cette femme ébranlaient les certitudes de Bella, qui se sentait vraiment en position de faiblesse alors que son ennemie déclarée la défiait du regard.

De son côté, Leah était très fière de son coup. Elle sentait que Bella n'était pas sûre d'elle et prenait un malin plaisir à appuyer là où elle était certaine de lui faire mal.

– Tout va bien ?

La voix de Jacob les forcèrent à rompre leur duel silencieux, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en comparant la mine triomphante de Leah et celle défaite de Bella.

– Tout va bien ? répéta-t-il, inquiet.

– Tout va très bien ! S'exclama Leah. J'ai informé Bella que j'étais ici pour une semaine et elle s'est gentiment proposée de te libérer de l'accueil pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble !

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna Jacob. Tu ferais ça, Bell's ?

– Si ça te fait plaisir, bien sûr... Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne passes pas la semaine avec ton amie... Après tout, elle est là pour toi... souffla Bella, la gorge nouée.

– Wow... C'est... Merci ! s'écria-t-il en courant la prendre dans ses bras, non sans avoir lancé un regard perplexe à Leah, qui lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

Bella lui rendit son étreinte de toutes ses forces et Jacob ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa nouvelle amie n'avait pas finalement raison.

– Je... Je vais... Retourner à l'accueil, bredouilla Bella en se détachant de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? gronda Jacob en croisant les bras une fois que la jeune femme fut hors de vue.

– Je lui ai juste donné quelques conseils, répondit simplement Leah. Même en vacances, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est grave, docteur ?

– Leah...

– Relax ! Elle n'est pas partie en pleurant, hein ? C'est que je ne lui ai pas dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'ai juste fait ma L.C. !

Jacob fronça de nouveau les sourcils tandis que Leah éclatait de rire et elle lui promit de lui expliquer ce que cela signifiait un jour alors qu'elle l'entraînait de nouveau dans sa chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A : Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis de santé qui ne m'ont pas permis de faire plus vite. Je répondrai au reviews un peu plus tard (merci beaucoup à celles qui m'en ont laissé, au passage !), mais pour l'instant je préfère vous donner de quoi lire tant que je suis sur le site !

A très vite !

Leilani.

* * *

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 11**

**...**

La semaine de Leah à la Push touchait à sa fin, et jamais Jacob et elle ne s'étaient sentis aussi sereins.

Leah avait vraiment apprécié tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis son arrivée. Le paysage de la Push était extraordinaire et les randonnées qu'elle avait pu faire avec Jacob resteraient sans doute à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire. La semaine passée à l'auberge avait également été l'occasion pour la jeune femme d'observer l'attitude de Bella dans son environnement professionnel en dehors des moment où ils n'étaient pas en vadrouille, et son opinion sur cette dernière s'en était vue confortée. Bella Swan était extrêmement dépendante des autres, que ce soit Edward ou Jacob, et avait du mal à prendre une décision claire sur n'importe quel sujet. Elle aimait obtenir l'aval de ses prétendants quant à la manière de gérer l'auberge, et prenait plus souvent en compte l'avis d'Edward car il semblait plus « au courant des nouvelles tendances », au mépris de l'environnement et de l'histoire du Black Swan.

Jacob, lui, se trouvait à des années lumières des réflexions de son amie. Il avait toujours aimé la Push, mais depuis la mort de sa mère, quelque chose en lui s'était littéralement éteint. La présence de Leah lui avait fait redécouvrir et apprécier certains lieux sous un nouvel angle et il se sentait littéralement revivre. Il avait réécouté les légendes de sa tribu, contées fièrement par son père qui adorait l'intérêt non feint de Leah pour son passé, et s'était remémoré tout ce à quoi il aspirait lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de reprendre l'auberge familiale. Il avait également pu passer une soirée mémorable avec sa famille presque au grand complet, car Rachel avait écourté son séjour en Californie pour pouvoir rencontrer la fameuse L.C., et que Leah avait tenu à les remercier pour leur accueil chaleureux en organisant une petite sortie à Port Angeles. Voir Billy Black chanter dans un karaoké et s'amuser autant en le faisant avait été une expérience que Jacob n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre et il s'était promis de renouveler ce genre de sorties familiales dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Jacob était néanmoins surpris de voir à quelle vitesse Leah s'était intégrée au sein de son cocon familial alors que Bella peinait encore à le faire. Rachel ne facilitait pas non plus la tâche à cette dernière non plus, persuadée que rien de bon n'arriverait si les Black continuaient à accueillir Bella à bras ouverts. La sœur de Jacob et la chroniqueuse du Daily avaient d'ailleurs eu une longue discussion à ce sujet et Jacob s'était retrouvé seul à défendre celle à qui son cœur appartenait. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas le jeune homme de redouter le moment où Leah déciderait de s'en aller et de prier pour qu'elle prolonge son séjour.

Malheureusement, la conversation qu'il surprit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme ne lui laissait que très peu d'espoir.

– Je souhaiterais vraiment évoluer et ne pas rester au stade de simple chroniqueuse, peu importe le succès que ça pourrait m'apporter... J'ai bien conscience que personne ne m'attend sur ce créneau là, mais j'ai fait des études pour ça, j'aime les nouveaux défis et je sais que je suis capable d'y arriver. Écoutez, si vous voulez me confier un sujet, n'importe lequel, je suis preneuse. Il me faut ce poste, vous comprenez ? J'en ai vraiment besoin ! Non, je... Il a fait quoi ? PARDON ? Je vois... Merci beaucoup de l'attention que vous avez porté aux commérages plutôt qu'à mon dossier ! Non non, pas la peine de vous excuser, je suis bien contente que vous refusiez de m'engager au final, parce qu'il aurait été hors de question que je m'abaisse à bosser avec un type prêt à croire n'importe quoi dès que ça vient de la bouche d'un autre homme... C'est ça, au revoir ! Enfoiré !

Le cœur de Jacob se serra en entendant la série de jurons lâchés par la jeune femme et regrettait qu'elle ne se confie pas plus à lui. Elle lui avait parlé de sa famille, de son amitié étrange avec Angela, mais évitait soigneusement de parler de ce qui la tracassait.

Bien décidé à la faire s'ouvrir lors de sa dernière soirée, il rebroussa chemin et s'enferma dans son bureau pour téléphoner à Bella.

Cette dernière répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie, sur le qui-vive.

– Jake ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non non, tout va bien, rassure-toi, Bell's. J'appelais juste pour te demander un service.

– Un service ? Je t'écoute...

– Est-ce que ça te poserait un problème que je prête ta moto ?

– Ma moto ? Euh... Non, bien sûr que non ! Je pensais même que tu l'avais vendue ! confessa Bella.

– Elle est à toi, je ne pouvais pas faire ça...

– C'est toi qui l'as remise à neuf !

– Mais tu as apporté les pièces pour que je le fasse ! C'était un travail d'équipe et il est hors de question que je la vende.

– Wow... Ça me touche beaucoup que tu l'aies gardée après tout ce temps, Jake...

– C'est normal... Tu es mon amie et cette moto est un symbole de notre amitié... Elle représente autant pour moi que ton association au sein de l'auberge...

Un lourd silence s'abattit à l'autre bout du combiné et Jacob se demanda s'il avait dit une bêtise.

– Bella ? Tu es là ?

– Oui... Oui, je suis là... Est-ce que tu es chez toi ?

– Non, mais j'y vais dès que j'aurais récupéré Leah.

– Ah, oui, Leah, répéta-t-elle sèchement.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? reprit Jacob en ignorant la réplique de Bella.

– Je voulais passer te voir aujourd'hui pour qu'on parle un peu...

– Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison. J'y serai dans dix minutes. Mon père tiendra compagnie à Leah pendant qu'on discutera ! Ça te va ?

– Tu es sûr ? Parce que ça peut attendre, sinon ! précisa-t-elle.

– C'est important ? s'inquiéta Jacob, pas du tout habitué à ce que son amie bredouille autant.

– Un peu, oui...

– Alors on se voit à la maison dans dix minutes, claqua-t-il avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse de sa part, la gorge nouée.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un de ceux qui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et qui retournait l'estomac. Il ignorait ce que Bella avait à lui dire, mais il préférait qu'elle le fasse quand Leah était encore là. Bien qu'il se soit résolu à faire en sorte que sa chroniqueuse préférée parle de ces soucis ce jour-là, une partie de lui était rassuré de savoir qu'il pourrait également compter sur elle pour le consoler si les choses devaient être trop dures à gérer pour lui.

Il téléphona rapidement à son père pour l'informer de son projet et de la venue de Bella, puis remonta frapper à la porte de Leah, qui l'attendait avec impatience.

– Tu es en retard, lui fit-elle remarquer sèchement.

– Je sais, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en l'observant. J'avais deux petites choses à régler pour notre journée.

– Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

Il remarqua ses yeux rougis et sentit son cœur s'alourdir de la voir aussi mal. Avait-elle pleuré ? En avait-elle envie ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle un autre travail ? Que se passait-il pour qu'elle refuse de continuer le boulot qui lui avait permis de la rencontrer ? Il comptait bien obtenir une réponse à toutes ses questions un peu plus tard. Il espérait juste à cet instant avoir choisi la meilleure idée pour lui redonner du baume au cœur.

– Tu verras une fois qu'on sera à la maison. Papa a trouvé quelques trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser et moi, il faut que je parle à Bella …

– Bella ! Et c'est reparti ! le coupa brusquement Leah en claquant la porte derrière elle.

– Hé ! Toute dégradation de l'établissement te sera facturée ! clama Jacob, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de le distancer.

– Franchement, Jacob, il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que toi et Bella vous ne discutiez.

– C'est normal, on est associés et elle reste ma meilleure amie malgré tout !

Leah se retourna pour faire face à Jacob et le jeune homme frémit devant le regard noir de cette dernière.

– Dis-moi, tu es masochiste ou seulement stupide ? vociféra-t-elle. Est-ce que tu écoutes au moins ce que ta famille et tes amis peuvent te dire ? Bon sang ! Quand vas-tu te rendre à l'évidence que cette fille n'est plus ta meilleure amie ? Arrête de te torturer et d'espérer qu'elle puisse un jour être avec toi ! Elle en aime un autre et elle ne jure que par lui ! Elle passe son temps à relayer l'opinion de son fiancé comme si c'était une règle d'or ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour réaliser que ta Bella ne reviendra plus ?

Jamais Jacob n'avait vu Leah aussi remontée. D'ordinaire, elle utilisait le sarcasme ou l'humour noir pour donner son opinion, faisant passer la pilule avec un peu plus de diplomatie, mais là... Les mots de la jeune femme étaient semblables à des coups de poignards dont la lame avait été chauffée à blanc et ne faisaient que raviver la colère de Jacob au lieu de l'apaiser.

– Si tu ne veux pas parler de tes problèmes, c'est ton choix, mais évite de passer tes nerfs sur moi, d'accord ? répliqua-t-il, mâchoires et poings serrés. Je n'y suis pour rien, et Bella non plus. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qui nous unit, elle et moi. Elle a beau être avec quelqu'un d'autre, jamais je ne pourrai lui tourner le dos, tout comme jamais je ne le ferai avec toi maintenant qu'on est amis. Un ami n'en raye pas un autre de sa vie sans raison valable, même s'il doit souffrir des choix qu'il fait, et si tu ne le comprends pas, c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment celle que je croyais. Maintenant, allons-y avant que l'un de nous deux ne dise des choses qui dépassent le fond de sa pensée. C'est ta dernière journée ici et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'en ailles sur une note négative...

Leah baissa la tête, honteuse de son coup d'éclat, et le sentiment de honte qu'elle éprouvait se décupla à la fin du discours de Jacob. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis étant adolescente, préférant se concentrer sur ses objectifs plutôt que d'aller assister à des fêtes où elle savait qu'elle s'ennuierait ou d'aller faire du shopping entre filles car elle détestait ça. A l'université, elle avait plus connu des copains de beuverie que de véritables confidents, et Angela Weber avait été la seule personne hormis son frère qu'elle considérait vraiment comme une personne chère à son cœur... Jusqu'à Jacob.

Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de ce dernier, car elle ne se voyait pas dire adieu à la relation de confiance qui s'était instaurée entre elle et lui. C'était probablement la seule chose avec les appels de Seth qui l'empêchait de tout plaquer.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa soudain et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit l'onde de la voix grave de Jacob parcourir son corps qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, Leah, le rassura-t-elle, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je sais que tu veux juste m'aider, mais j'aimerais juste... Juste que pour une fois, tu me laisses faire la même chose pour toi...

Le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa à ces mots. Elle ne se sentait pas digne de l'intérêt que lui portait Jacob, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer gratuitement à la figure, et le fait qu'il veuille malgré tout l'aider à se sentir mieux la touchait énormément.

– T'es bien trop gentil pour être réel, Jacob Black... souffla-t-elle, émue.

– Je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit ! fanfaronna-t-il en l'entraînant vers sa voiture.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et grimpa dans le véhicule sans se faire prier.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

– C'est une surprise ! répondit Jacob.

– J'ai horreur des surprises... grimaça-t-elle.

– J'ai l'impression que tu vas aimer celle-là ! Ça va être une journée excitante !

– Donne moi au moins un indice ! insista Leah, de plus en plus intriguée.

– Ce ne sont pas des stripteasers !

– Alors ça craint...

– Leah ! s'écria Jacob, hilare.

– Quoi ? Une journée sans beaux mecs tout huilés, c'est pas une journée excitante !

– Et une journée à admirer l'homme aux plus belles fesses du monde, ça ne te tente pas ?

– Tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans t'en vanter, hein ? grommela Leah, faussement mécontente.

– Fallait penser aux conséquences de tes actes avant de dire à haute voix que j'étais un demi-dieu retouché sur photoshop ! la taquina-t-il.

– Ouais, ouais... En attendant, je ne vois pas ce qui peut être excitant à mater un mec tout habillé pendant toute une journée ! mentit-elle.

– Je peux toujours faire tomber le haut, si tu veux... minauda-t-il tandis qu'il empruntait l'allée des Black.

Leah sentit ses instincts primaires se réveiller, et le sourire satisfait de Jacob, qui avait noté son trouble, l'agaça prodigieusement.

_Tu veux jouer à ça, mon pote ? Très bien ! Jouons, alors !_

– Essaye aussi le bas, et j'y penserai ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être même t'imiter !

Jacob freina net et déglutit alors que l'idée de la voir nue s'immisçait sournoisement dans son esprit. Leah s'empressa de sortir de la voiture, jubilant intérieurement en le voyant aussi perturbé qu'elle précédemment.

– Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen... entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers Jacob et ne put retenir un rire alors qu'il s'efforçait de calmer les réactions physiques de son corps.

– Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me chauffer, petit joueur ! claironna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la maison des Black.

Jacob, vexé d'avoir été pris en défaut par la jeune femme, se précipita à sa suite.

– Attends un peu que je t'attrape, tu vas voir qui chauffe qui ! Gronda-t-il.

Leah rit de plus belle et esquiva l'attaque de son ami avant de se mettre à courir.

– T'as aucune chance de me rattraper, Black ! J'ai été championne de 400 m au collège !

– C'était il y a plus de dix ans ! contra Jacob.

– Et alors ? C'est comme... Le vélo... Ça ne s'oublie pas !

– Déjà essoufflé en même pas deux minutes ? Wow ! T'as raison, on sent la championne ! la nargua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Leah d'être vexée et la riposte de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Elle surprit Jacob en faisant demi-tour et en fonçant sur lui tout en laissant échapper un cri rageur. Le jeune homme se retrouve plaqué au sol avant même qu'il n'aie le temps de réagir.

– Ouch ! Non mais t'es malade ? s'exclama-t-il après avoir recouvré ses esprits.

– Je vais très bien, merci ! haleta-t-elle en le chevauchant afin de l'empêcher de se relever.

La respiration de Jacob se bloqua instantanément alors que des frissons intenses lui parcourait le corps, et le gémissement de Leah lorsqu'elle sentit un renflement au niveau de son bas ventre fit le cœur du jeune homme manquer un battement.

– C'est moi ou tu es content de me voir ? lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de resserrer l'étau de ses cuisses autour des hanches du jeune homme, augmentant alors la délicieuse friction qui les perturbaient autant l'un que l'autre.

– Ok, t'as gagné... céda Jacob, dont la respiration bruyante faisait écho à celle de la magnifique jeune femme penchée sur lui.

Ils frémirent à l'unisson lorsque leur regard se croisèrent et oublièrent l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui les entourait. Le manque de contacts intimes et l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre était difficile à contenir, et alors qu'ils fermaient tous les deux les yeux en sentant leur corps échapper peu à peu à leur contrôle, une voix les força à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

– Il y a d'autres endroits pour faire ce genre de chose que devant chez moi, au vu et au su de tous les voisins !

Leah se leva brusquement et épousseta ses vêtement, rouge d'embarras face au père de Jacob.

– Désolée, Mr Black. C'est votre fils qui m'a cherchée... tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

– Oui oui, j'ai vu ça ! railla Billy. J'ai vu aussi qu'il t'avait trouvée !

– Elle a triché ! protesta Jacob.

– N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Leah.

– On dirait deux gamins au jardin d'enfant ! pouffa Billy. Entrez donc, au lieu de vous chamaillez ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Leah !

Alors que Jacob s'apprêtait à suivre Leah à l'intérieur de la maison, le bruit caractéristique de la voiture de Bella lui parvint.

– Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps ! lança-t-il avant de courir vers son garage, où Bella avait pris l'habitude de se garer.

Leah fronça les sourcils en l'observant faire. Jacob agissait comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance dès que Bella se rappelait à son bon souvenir, et la chroniqueuse ignorait pourquoi elle en était si contrariée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle redoutait que Bella ne finisse de lui briser le cœur, ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de le savoir près d'elle...

– Toi aussi, tu as peur pour lui ? Intervint Billy, coupant ainsi cours à ses réflexions.

Leah esquissa un faible sourire en hochant la tête.

– Bella est une bonne petite, reprit Billy. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'en aimer un autre que mon fils.

– L'amour ne se contrôle pas, c'est sûr, concéda Leah. Mais là, j'ai plus l'impression qu'ils sont tous les deux obsédés par les personnes qu'ils croient aimer. C'est malsain, pour lui comme pour elle.

– Jacob est moins obsédé par elle depuis que tu es là, tu sais ?

Leah frissonna, ébranlée par la phrase de Billy, et secoua la tête.

– Je n'ai fait que le conseiller, Billy, et malgré ça... Regardez-le... se désola-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jacob et Bella qui riaient tous les deux. Enfin, si au moins ma présence a permis à Bella de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle manquait en restant focalisée sur son fiancé, ce sera déjà une bonne chose de faite...

– Tu ne devrais pas douter de ton influence sur mon fils, Leah, la contredit Billy. Il est beaucoup moins enclin à accepter toutes les décisions de Bella sans broncher. Et puis, il s'est ouvert à toi, ce qui est vraiment un miracle compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années...

– Comment ça ? sourcilla Leah, rongée par la curiosité.

Billy lui fit signe de s'asseoir et commença son récit.

– Lorsque Sarah... La mère de Jacob et Rachel... Lorsqu'elle est morte, Jacob s'est complètement fermé aux autres. Il s'amusait avec ses amis et faisait le bout-en-train comme d'habitude, mais à la maison... Il passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire dans sa chambre et il ne sortait que pour voir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. De temps en temps, il me faisait la conversation, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un vrai moment père-fils...

Le cœur de Leah se serra et elle hocha la tête afin de l'encourager à poursuivre.

– Et puis, pendant l'été, Bella est venue passer les vacances chez son père, qui est aussi l'un de mes plus vieux amis. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise à Forks, alors Charlie l'a amené ici pour qu'on aille tous pêcher. Évidemment les enfants n'étaient pas trop partants, alors on a laissé Rachel les surveiller chez mon voisin, pour plus de sécurité. A mon retour, Jacob et Bella s'amusaient à faire du vélo et ils ont été inséparables jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Jake retombait dans sa routine jusqu'à ce que les vacances arrivent, et personne d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait à le dérider, jusqu'à toi, il y a peu...

Leah comprit alors la raison pour laquelle Jacob tenait tant à Bella et pourquoi il avait tant de mal à la laisser partir. Elle était celle qui l'avait aidé à surmonter la perte de sa mère et la dissolution de sa famille, et quelque part, il se sentait redevable de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui apporter jusque là.

Tout comme il se sentait redevable vis-à-vis de Leah pour ce qu'elle essayait de faire pour lui.

Billy vit que son récit avait affecté la jeune femme et s'empressa alors de changer de sujet.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour te parler de Jacob ! J'ai fait quelques recherches pour toi auprès de la tribu Makah, avec le nom de tes parents, et j'ai obtenu de quoi faire ton arbre généalogique ! s'écria-t-il.

Leah releva la tête aussitôt, agréablement surprise.

– C'est vrai ? Vous avez fait ça ?

– Pour une fois que je rencontre une personne vivant hors d'une réserve aussi intéressée par ses racines, je n'allais pas la laisser fouiller toute seule dans ce tas de livres !

– Montrez-moi Je veux voir ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants,

Billy lui sourit chaleureusement et lui ramena tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur la famille de Leah. Ce ne fut que lorsque Billy demanda à son fils si tout allait bien que la jeune femme, jusqu'alors perdue dans sa lecture, se rendit compte qu'il était là. Le visage fermé de son ami lui glaça le sang.

– Tu es prête à y aller ? demanda-t-il froidement.

– Je... Pas vraiment, mais...

– Rejoins-moi dans le garage quand tu seras prête.

Leah fronça les sourcils, déboussolée par la sécheresse du ton employé par Jacob. Après un regard à Billy, qui lui promit de faire Rachel amener le reste des documents à l'auberge avant son départ, elle se résolut à rejoindre Jacob, le cœur lourd.


	12. Chapter 12

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 12**

**...**

Leah prit une profonde respiration avant de faire connaître sa présence auprès de Jacob, qui faisait les cent pas dans le garage.

– Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ton père me montrait mes origines alors...

– Je sais, l'interrompit-il toujours aussi sèchement. Si tu veux retourner parler de tout ça avec mon père, tu peux. Je retournerai à l'auberge et tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu seras prête pour que je te ramène...

Leah recula d'un pas, choquée par la proposition du jeune homme.

– Tu n'as qu'à le dire, si tu n'as plus envie de passer la journée avec moi ou si je te dérange. Je partirai plus tôt, c'est tout ! cracha-t-elle, blessée.

Le visage de Jacob se radoucit et son cœur se serra en comprenant qu'il avait heurté son amie.

– Non, c'est pas ça, Leah... Je... Bien sûr que j'ai envie de passer cette journée avec toi, mais je... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être une excellente compagnie, pour le moment, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

– Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes, tu sais ?

– Je sais, mais je n'ai pas la même capacité que toi à faire comme si de rien n'était, répliqua-t-il tristement.

– Tu crois que c'est facile, pour moi ? s'emporta-t-elle. Tu crois que j'aime avoir à cacher ce que je ressens ? Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, Jacob, tous les jours, un peu plus chaque jour, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tout le monde attend que je sois forte et que j'aide les autres, alors je fais ce qu'on attend de moi, mais il y a des jours où j'ai envie de tout lâcher et de m'enfermer chez moi pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul qui souffre à cause de personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine ! finit-elle, la gorge nouée.

Jacob dévisagea longuement Leah, partagé entre la satisfaction de la voir enfin laisser tomber ses défenses, même si c'était pour l'engueuler, et la tristesse apportée par les propos de cette dernière. Étrangement, il avait oublié son mal-être en reprenant conscience de celui de son amie.

– Je... J'avais prévu un tour en moto à Crescent Lake et d'y rester dormir ce soir... expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Tu sais... Ambiance camping sous la tente, mini feu de camp et s'mores...

– En moto ? répéta Leah. Tu es sérieux ?

– Tu m'as dit que tu aimais la vitesse et que tu avais ton permis moto, alors j'ai pensé que...

Il se poussa et la laissa admirer les deux motos qu'il avait préparé pendant qu'il discutait avec Bella. Le regard brillant d'excitation de Leah lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de poing sur le bras.

– Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! gémit-il plaintivement en se frottant la zone endolorie.

– Et tu voulais me priver d'une balade à moto ? Andouille ! Je devrais encore tu frapper pour la peine !

Jacob rit aux éclats devant l'air renfrogné de la jeune femme et enfila son sac à dos avant de lui tendre un casque.

– J'en conclus que que tu es partante pour une nuit à la belle étoile ?

– Tant que tu me laisses conduire ce joujou, je peux même me mettre à poil avec une plume dans les fesses et chanter « La complainte du poulet fou » ! s'esclaffa Leah.

– « La complainte du poulet fou » ? sourcilla Jacob.

– Un jour, si tu es sage, je te la chanterai ! En attendant...

Leah lui prit le casque des mains et enfourcha la moto la plus proche d'elle.

– Montre-moi le chemin, et ne me ménage pas ! ordonna-t-elle en mettant les gaz.

Jacob s'exécuta prestement, presque revigoré à l'instant où il sentit les vrombissements du moteur secouer chaque parcelle de son être. Il appuya sur le gaz et vérifia que Leah le suivait tout en savourant la vitesse que son engin lui procurait.

Ils atteignirent Crescent Lake une heure et demie plus tard, et Leah ne semblait pas avoir envie de descendre de sa moto. Jacob dut lui promettre d'en refaire un petit peu plus tard pour qu'elle accepte de l'aider à monter leur camp pour la nuit.

Alors qu'elle finissait de monter la tente avec lui, le regard de Leah se porta enfin sur le lac et la vue qu'il offrait.

L'eau d'un bleu intense reflétait les montagnes environnantes et la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Jacob.

– Joli, hein ?

– Tu rigoles ? C'est magnifique ! souffla Leah. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse avoir ce genre de paysages à quelques heures de Seattle...

– Attends un peu de voir ce que ça donne au coucher du soleil ! La vue est exceptionnelle !

– J'ai hâte de voir ça...

– En attendant, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille faire des courses pour récupérer ce qu'il nous faudra avant ce soir, suggéra Jacob.

Leah acquiesça et se laissa entraîner vers l'épicerie du parc naturel, où ils s'achetèrent quelques boissons et de quoi se préparer un en-cas pour le midi et le soir. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur campement afin d'y déposer leurs vivres et Jacob proposa à son amie d'aller faire une balade sur le lac en kayak. L'idée de faire quelque chose d'inédit pour elle plut immédiatement à la jeune femme et elle prit rapidement goût à cette activité, si bien que Jacob eut du mal à la déloger de leur embarcation.

L'un comme l'autre étaient revenus à des meilleurs sentiments et avaient oublié pendant encore quelques heures les tracas de leur vie quotidienne et sentimentale. Ils paraissaient se suffire à eux-même et s'apaiser mutuellement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Leah lorsqu'ils s'assirent pour admirer paisiblement les reflets du coucher du soleil sur le lac.

– Tu avais raison, concéda-t-elle. C'est encore mieux au couchant...

– C'est vrai que c'est magnifique... souffla Jacob.

– Tu viens souvent par ici ?

– Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis le mort de ma mère, avoua-t-il tristement.

– Oh, merde, je suis désolée ! s'excusa Leah, mal à l'aise.

– Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui ai voulu t'emmener ici ! souligna Jacob. Avant, on venait ici à chaque vacances, pour faire de la randonnée en famille. Et puis, il y a eu la maladie de mon père et on passait juste un dimanche au lac pour qu'il décompresse un peu avec Maman. Quant elle est morte, Papa n'avait plus le cœur à venir, et on était bien trop occupés par la suite avec Rachel pour y mettre les pieds. Ça fait du bien de revenir ici, de se souvenir du bon vieux temps et de se créer des nouveaux souvenirs... Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir partager ça avec toi...

Leah, émue par les propos de Jacob, se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui offrit un sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de ce dernier.

– Merci pour cette semaine, Jacob. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as permis de découvrir... Bon, tu m'as un peu agacée à la fin, mais... Merci quand même...

– Tu parles comme si tu n'avais pas l'intention de revenir... souligna-t-il, la gorge nouée.

– Si, si ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je... J'aimerai beaucoup revenir faire un tour ici, mais... Je ne sais pas quand ce sera possible... C'est compliqué, tu sais... J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler en rentrant et j'ignore si j'aurai de quoi me payer un autre séjour dans le coin...

– Si c'est l'argent le problème, tu n'as pas besoin de payer, tu sais ! Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant, et tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux... Ou à l'auberge... Enfin, si l'auberge existe toujours d'ici là...

Leah fronça les sourcils, intriguée par la fin de la phrase de Jacob.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'auberge disparaîtrait ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez un excellent cadre, Rachel et toi êtes attentifs aux attentes de vos clients... Il vous faudrait juste un petit peu plus de publicité dans la région pour avoir plus d'affluence, mais vous avez largement les moyens de fidéliser une clientèle d'amoureux de la nature et des endroits paisibles !

– Peut-être, mais je ne me fais plus d'idées à ce sujet. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce ne sera plus pareil, répliqua Jacob en baissant la tête.

– Il ne faut pas désespérer, Wolfie...

– Bella veut vendre ses parts de l'auberge à des inconnus, la coupa-t-il, la voix éraillée par le chagrin qui le tenaillait.

Leah hoqueta, surprise de l'annonce de Jacob. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise que Bella avait enfin fixé une date pour son mariage et qu'elle voulait de lui comme témoin, ou alors qu'elle avait décidé de partir vivre en Californie, mais certainement pas à ce que Bella décide de vendre ses parts de l'entreprise familiale de Jacob. Elle pouvait difficilement imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir son ami à cet instant,mais rien que l'idée qu'il n'ait pas la possibilité de récupérer son auberge la rendait malade.

– Tu... Tu peux encore les lui racheter, non ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Jacob secoua la tête alors qu'il peinait de nouveau à cacher sa déception.

– Cullen lui a conseillé de les revendre deux fois le montant qu'elle a mit en tout dans l'auberge, cracha-t-il en serrant les poings. Je suis déjà à découvert et elle ne veut pas attendre avant de vendre. Elle veut quitter le monde des affaires avant son mariage, et l'autre sangsue lui a dit qu'il ne l'épouserait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vendu...

– L'enfoiré ! rugit-elle, contenant difficilement sa colère à cet instant. LES enfoirés ! Est-ce qu'ils pensent au moins au mal qu'ils vont causer à votre famille ?

– Elle dit qu'elle est désolée et que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde...

– Désolée ? Comme si ça suffisait pour arranger les choses ! Bien tiens ! 150 ans de tradition familiale qui tombent aux mains d'une personne qui ne pensera sans doute qu'au profit, mais tout va aller pour le mieux parce qu'elle est désolée ?

– Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû arrêter de me faire des illusions. Elle a choisi de suivre les conseils d'Edward, peu importe ce que ça pourrait me faire... Notre amitié n'était pas aussi importante pour elle que pour moi... Faut juste que je m'y fasse. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

– Non, Jacob ! Tu as déjà beaucoup trop perdu à cause de cette fille, et elle te met à terre sans aucune pitié ! Ta famille ne mérite pas ça ! Tu ne mérites pas ça ! s'emporta-t-elle alors que des larmes de rage coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

Le cœur de Jacob, déjà meurtri, se morcela encore plus en voyant l'état dans lequel Leah se trouvait. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne et glissa l'autre sous le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde.

– S'il te plaît... Je... J'ai déjà du mal à encaisser le coup... Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à mon père et ma sœur. J'essaye de trouver la force dont j'ai besoin pour accepter l'inévitable. Si tu flanches toi aussi, je... Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, Lee... l'implora-t-il, lui aussi au bord des larmes.

La douleur de Jacob trouva écho dans le cœur de Leah et celle-ci hocha la tête et tenta de ravaler ses larmes pour donner du courage à son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

– Dis-moi... Dis-moi comment faire pour oublier tout ça... Dis-moi comment tu fais, toi... la supplia-t-il, incapable de tenir davantage sa peine.

– On n'oublie jamais les peines de cœur, ni les trahisons ou les problèmes qu'on traverse... J'essaye de m'accrocher comme je peux, de ne pas y penser et de me changer les idées... Mais ce qui m'a le plus aidé, c'est...

Elle ferma les yeux et ravala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

– C'est quoi ? Dis-moi... insista Jacob, désespéré.

Leah inspira profondément avant de répondre.

– Toi. C'est toi, Jacob. Dès le premier jour, tu as su me toucher, et ta gentillesse a fait le reste... Tu... Tu m'as fait penser que mon avis avait de l'importance, que moi, j'avais de l'importance. Que j'étais plus qu'une jolie fille qu'on peut manipuler à sa guise pour obtenir ce qu'on désire... Et cette semaine... Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça a représenté pour moi... Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand je devrai rentrer demain et que je retomberai dans ma routine, sans toi... J'aurais tellement voulu être capable d'effacer ta peine comme tu le fais avec la mienne...

Le cœur de Jacob s'était emballé dès le début de la réponse de la jeune femme et il ressentit exactement ce qu'elle décrivait. La manière dont elle parlait de lui le faisait se sentir important. Il saisit ses mains et les pressa sans jauger sa force, faisant tressaillir Leah au passage lorsque son regard s'ancra au sien.

– Reste, martela-t-il avec force.

Ce fut au tour du cœur de Leah de flancher, mais Jacob ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

– Reste avec moi, Leah. On pourra... On pourra se soigner mutuellement... Ta présence aussi me fait du bien. Toi aussi, tu me fais me sentir important. Tu... Tu me donnes de l'espoir et je sais que je t'en donne aussi... Aide-moi...

Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, sans la lâcher du regard.

– Aide-moi à l'oublier et je... Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas...

Les mots de Jacob emplis de désespoir atteignirent Leah avec une force telle qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer. Sa douleur et ses supplications lui étaient insupportables. Elle était prête à accepter de rester, pour lui, pour ne plus jamais revoir ce regard qui lui transperçait le cœur, et ce constat lui fit peur. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de rationaliser la situation avant de prendre une décision, mais le souffle erratique de Jacob sur son visage et la proximité du jeune homme l'empêchaient de réfléchir posément. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son amie, prête à le repousser gentiment, et les ondes des battements désordonnés du cœur de Jacob pénétrèrent en elle comme une nouvelle supplique.

Il n'avait pas l'air de voir ce qu'il lui faisait subir. A quel point c'était dur pour elle de ne pas craquer à cet instant. La souffrance de Jacob était comme un étau qui lui resserrait le cœur et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le faire taire pour qu'elle puisse enfin respirer.

Les mains de Jacob la pressèrent un peu plus contre lui et un intense frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque leur nez se frôlèrent.

– Leah...

_Tais-toi..._

– Je t'en prie...

_Tais-toi... S'il te plaît..._

– Fais-moi tout oublier... Au moins ce soir...

Les lèvres de Leah s'écrasèrent contre celles de Jacob, brisant ainsi les dernières résolutions de la jeune femme. Il n'en fallut pas plus à ce dernier pour la serrer davantage contre lui, désireux de se raccrocher à elle pour ne pas sombrer dans l'agonie totale. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient reflétait exactement leur état d'esprit. Désespéré, fébrile, instinctif, ardent. Délicieux, mais insatisfaisant.

Ils avaient besoin de plus et se laissaient guider par leur pulsion les plus primaires afin d'atténuer leur souffrance commune. Les lèvres de Jacob quittèrent celles de Leah et s'employèrent à goûter à chaque parcelle la peau satinée de cette dernière, dont le souffle bruyant ne faisait que réduire son chagrin et augmenter son désir de l'avoir auprès de lui, tout à lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit Leah frémir sous le subtil assaut de sa langue sur son épaule, il abaissa les bretelles de son débardeur ainsi que celles de son soutien gorge, et elle se laissa faire, avide elle aussi de plus de sensations.

Jacob crut défaillir alors que sa langue titillait le mamelon de Leah dressé rien que pour lui et qu'il sentait le corps de la jeune femme se contorsionner à chacun de ses effleurements. L'idée d'être celui qui initiait ce genre de réactions décuplait la tension à l'intérieur de son pantalon, qui devenait bien trop étroit.

Elle le força à retirer son T-shirt tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa main à l'intérieur du jeans de Leah. Il hoqueta en sentant la moiteur de son intimité et grogna en l'entendant gémir lascivement. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa et entraîna la jeune femme dans la tente qu'ils avaient installés.

Perdue dans les limbes des frissons qui l'avaient submergée jusque là, Leah ne se rendit compte ni du changement de lieu, ni du fait qu'elle se retrouvait désormais entièrement nue et offerte à Jacob, car rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle à ce moment que lui et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle captura ses lèvres lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau sur elle et elle fit à son tour descendre ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans de Jacob.

L'initiative de la jeune femme suffit à ce dernier pour le pousser à aller plus loin. Sans se détacher de ses lèvres, il libéra enfin son membre douloureux et vérifia qu'elle était suffisamment prête à l'accueillir avant d'entrer puissamment en elle.

Ils émirent tous deux un long gémissement alors que l'antre de Leah s'ajustait à l'impressionnante virilité de Jacob. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules du jeune homme et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair tandis qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle, incapable de se retenir d'exprimer le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Le grognements de Jacob et la puissance de ses coups de reins transportaient littéralement Leah dans un autre monde. Elle, qui avait finalement cédé pour qu'il oublie sa douleur pendant au moins quelques instants, se retrouva à en oublier jusqu'à son propre nom alors que son dos râpait contre le fond de la tente et que sa tête lui tournait dangereusement.

Le souffle chaud de Jacob au creux de son cou, associé au rythme de leurs ébats, eurent finalement raison de l'endurance de Leah. Elle franchit les portes de l'extase en laissant échapper un grognement rauque tandis que son corps convulsait sous les assauts persistants de Jacob, qui redoubla d'efforts en sentant ses parois enserrer de nouveau son membre prêt à exploser.

Il ne tarda pas à se libérer à son tour et hurla le prénom de son amante avant de se laisser envahir par une intense fatigue.

– Merci... haleta-t-il en lui embrassant tendrement le front avant de s'allonger sur le dos et de l'attirer contre lui, épuisé mais comblé.

Leah ne répondit rien. La réalité de ce qu'elle venait de faire la frappait à mesure qu'il lui caressait le dos. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici n'avait également ce moment avec Jacob, et elle se retrouvait à présent dans les bras de son ami, à savourer les petites attentions post-coïtales qu'il lui procurait.

Elle n'était pas du genre à apprécier les caresses ou autres démonstrations d'affection, et elle se blottissait pourtant contre lui, avide de plus de contacts entre eux et espérant qu'il soit assez en forme pour recommencer.

Et qu'il la serre encore contre lui.

Elle se tourna vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement en le voyant paisiblement assoupi.

Elle aimait qu'il ait besoin d'elle.

Elle aimait savoir qu'elle était celle qui lui apportait un peu de sérénité.

Elle resterait avec lui s'il le lui redemandait, quitte à perdre son boulot, rien que pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffre plus jamais.

Une vague de panique la submergea lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait franchi les limites qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais atteindre.

– Hum... Leah... gémit Jacob dans son sommeil, augmentant inconsciemment l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

Elle s'extirpa doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme et se rhabilla prestement avant de quitter la tente sans se retourner.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Des petits soucis de santé et de la vie quotidienne m'en ont empêché et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Pour me faire pardonner, voici deux chapitres de "La Vérité selon LC".  
Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et qui se sont inquiétées.

A très vite !

Leilani

* * *

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 13**

**...**

Leah ne sut comment elle avait réussi à retrouver son chemin en pleine nuit, mais elle ne s'attarda pas non plus sur ce fait lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le Black Swan. Elle retira son casque et s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre en espérant que Rachel ne soit pas à la réception. Elle se sentait assez mal comme ça pour devoir se justifier auprès de la sœur de celui qu'elle cherchait à fuir.

Son cœur se serra en songeant à Jacob et à la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve alors qu'il comptait sur elle. Plus d'une fois elle fut tentée de rebrousser chemin après avoir quitté Lake Crescent, mais son instinct de préservation la poussa à s'éloigner vite de l'homme qui avait réussi à briser toutes ses barrières.

La vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait dans les bras de Jacob la terrifiait, et elle était bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux avant qu'elle ne succombe définitivement à toutes les belles paroles du jeune homme.

Elle savait qu'il avait agi sous le coup de l'émotion et qu'il était amoureux d'une autre, et elle avait conscience qu'elle ne supporterait pas de passer en second après ce qu'il avaient vécu ce soir-là.

Elle avait presque fini sa valise quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec insistance.

– Leah ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Leah redoubla d'efforts pour terminer sa valise et se figea devant le petit loup sculpté que Jacob lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient allés aux journées Makah. Le souvenir de cette journée et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensuite lui brisèrent davantage le cœur. La voix inquiète de Rachel la força à recouvrer ses esprits.

– Bon, ça suffit. Puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre, j'appelle Jacob.

– NON ! s'époumona Leah en se précipitant vers la porte. Ne fais pas ça, Rachel !

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils devant l'apparence débraillée de sa nouvelle amie et hoqueta lorsque leur regards se croisèrent.

– Oh, mais... Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où est Jake ?

La mention de Jacob finit d'achever la Seattleite, qui sanglota de plus belle.

– Oh mon Dieu... Jacob... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Leah... souffla Rachel, de plus en plus paniquée. Tu me fais peur... Dis-moi s'il te plaît où se trouve mon petit frère.

– Il... A Lake Crescent. On... On devait camper là-bas et... Bella... bredouilla Leah entre deux sanglots.

– Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?

– Il était si malheureux... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser... On a... Et je... Il faut que je m'en aille...

– Vous avez quoi ? insista Rachel avant de croiser de nouveau le regard torturé de Leah. Oh mon Dieu... Tu veux dire qu'il... Il t'a fait du mal ?

– Non ! s'empressa de la rassurer Leah. C'était... J'étais consentante...

Rachel laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait que les problèmes de Jacob avaient tendance à le rendre colérique et qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler lorsque la rage prenait le dessus, mais il avait l'air de s'être énormément calmé depuis qu'il correspondait avec Leah.

Cette dernière profita de l'inattention de Rachel pour saisir son sac et dévaler les escaliers.

– Attends, Leah ! héla la sœur de Jacob. Où tu vas ?

– Je rentre chez moi ! répondit simplement Leah.

– Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que Jacob sait que tu t'en vas ?

– Non, mais il le saura bien assez tôt.

– Tu imagines l'état dans lequel il va être quand il va se rendre compte que non seulement tu es partie sans lui dire au revoir, mais en plus après que vous ayez...

– Ne le dis pas ! La coupa abruptement Leah. S'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de partir dans ces conditions, alors je préférerais essayer d'oublier tout ça.

– Si c'est autant difficile, pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Rachel, claque Leah en mettant son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture.

– Oh je comprends très bien, au contraire ! La grande L.C. est en fait une petite fille qui a peur d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes !

– Oui, et je ne m'en suis jamais cachée !

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit Rachel, c'est pourquoi tu refuses d'affronter Jacob. C'est vrai, quoi, vous êtes deux adultes consentants, je ne vois pas où est le mal dans ce que vous avez fait !

– Tu ne vois pas où est le mal ? pouffa Leah en secouant la tête. Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas où est le mal, tu espères trouver une bonne poire capable de faire ton frère oublier sa précieuse Bella. Eh bien désolée, mais ce ne sera pas moi. Je refuse d'endosser le rôle de la thérapeute sexuelle de Jacob. Il mérite mieux que ça et moi aussi.

– Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? Tu es amoureuse de lui et ça te fait peur...

Leah ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter de craquer à nouveau.

– Oh Leah...

– Épargne-moi les « Je suis désolée » et les « Tu devrais en parler à Jacob avant de prendre une décision radicale ». Il est amoureux de Bella, Rachel. Amoureux au point de me supplier de la lui faire oublier...

– Tu peux y arriver ! J'en suis sûre ! répliqua Rachel en se plaçant devant la portière pour empêcher Leah de rentrer dans la voiture.

– Mais je ne veux pas. Je suis un être humain, pas un médicament miracle ou une roue de secours. Je ne m'enfermerai pas dans une nouvelle relation malsaine dans laquelle je ne pourrai jamais être sûre d'être un élément fort ou un placebo. J'ai beau tenir à Jacob plus que je le devrais, je refuse de souffrir plus que nécessaire...

– Leah...

– Je ne vous abandonne pas, Rachel, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que j'ai eu des soucis avec ma famille et que j'ai dû rentrer plus tôt, et je continuerai à lui parler via le net... Mine de rien, je suis tout aussi maso que lui et je ne crois pas que je pourrai me passer de l'avoir dans ma vie dans une moindre mesure... Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je... Je ne peux pas, désolée, conclut Leah, la gorge nouée.

Rachel baissa la tête, visiblement déçue, et s'écarta du chemin de Leah, qui grimpa dans son véhicule le cœur lourd.

– J'ai un dernier service à te demander avant de partir, Rachel...

– Je t'écoute...

– Je dois parler à Bella.

Assise dans la cuisine d'Isabella Swan, sous le regard intrigué de cette dernière, Leah se demandait si elle avait bien fait de l'appeler.

– Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me voir à cette heure aussi tardive...

– Rachel a dit que vous deviez vous en aller et que vous vouliez me parler... expliqua Bella en lui servant un café.

Leah la remercia et chercha un moyen d'amorcer la conversation.

– Jacob vous a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? la devança Bella.

– Il est totalement dévasté par ce que vous projetez de faire, répondit Leah en la regardant dans les yeux.

Bella, mal à l'aise, détourna le regard.

– J'essaye de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde... tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

– En détruisant l'héritage de Jacob ? Permettez-moi d'en douter !

– Si vous êtes venue m'insulter, je ne vous retiens pas, martela Bella en se levant.

– Non, je... Je suis venue pour vous demander de céder vos parts de l'auberge à Jacob.

Bella hoqueta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à sentir autant de détresse dans la voix de l'autre jeune femme.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolée...

– Je sais que vous avez investi pas mal de votre temps et de votre argent dans cette affaire, et que c'est normal pour vous de chercher à récupérer votre mise, mais...

– Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Leah, la coupa Bella. Je ne fais pas ça pour récupérer ma mise, comme vous dîtes.

– Pourquoi, alors ? sourcilla Leah, déboussolée.

– C'est simple, pourtant. Je le fais pour que Jacob puisse avoir une chance de garder son auberge. Je sais que c'est un projet qui lui tient à cœur et que je n'ai pas été une associée à la hauteur de ses attentes. Vous aviez entièrement raison à ce sujet. Par ma faute, le Black Swan accumule un déficit énorme et si je vends mes parts à ce prix là, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'Edward me l'a conseillé. J'ai l'intention de donner à Jacob tout ce que je devrais gagner avec cette ventes, pour qu'il puisse se refaire un peu...

– Je vois... souffla Leah. On dirait que je vous ai mal jugée...

Bella lui offrit un sourire triste.

– Moi aussi... Vous avez vraiment l'intérêt de Jacob a cœur... souligna-t-elle.

– Oui, et je sais qu'il arrivera à se refaire vous lui cédiez juste vos parts. Il peut faire du Black Swan un endroit où il fait bon vivre. Il n'a pas besoin d'argent pour ça.

– Et si jamais il n'y arrive pas à cause du déficit accumulé ?

– J'en sais rien, mais laissez-lui au moins cette chance d'essayer de le faire seul. Vous savez à quel point cette auberge compte pour les Black. C'est une histoire de famille, et Rachel et Jacob ont mis un point d'honneur à ce que cette affaire reste dans la famille. Il vous a fait confiance pour l'aider dans cette tâche car il vous considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, ou du moins il espérait que vous le seriez un jour, alors...

– Comment ça, il espérait que je le sois ?

Leah jura intérieurement, sachant qu'elle en avait probablement trop dit, et laissa échapper un long soupir avant de poursuivre.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de parler en lieu et place de Jacob. Bon, OK, je l'ai fait en partie ce soir, mais... Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Bella, je n'en dirai pas plus !

– Oh mon Dieu... Il... Il est...

– Je vais m'en aller, déclara Leah pour changer de sujet. Essayez de repenser à ce que je vous ai dit. Il vous faisait assez confiance pour vous inclure dans l'entreprise familiale, montrez-vous digne de la confiance qu'il vous a apporté. Ne vendez pas à des étrangers ce qui revient de droit à la famille Black.

– Attendez ! s'écria Bella en la suivant à l'extérieur. Jacob sait que vous êtes venue ?

– Non, et j'apprécierais que vous ne lui en parliez pas. Il m'en voudra déjà assez comme ça pour que vous en rajoutiez.

– Très bien. Puis-je vous poser une question avant que vous ne partiez ?

– Allez-y... l'encouragea Leah.

– Est-ce que Jacob et vous... Vous êtes...

Leah sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

– Non. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il veut...

– Mais vous aviez l'air tellement... Proches... balbutia Bella.

– Il paraît, ouais. Son père m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'il a vu Jacob aussi proche de quelqu'un, c'était de vous. Vous devriez méditer là-dessus... Et prendre les décisions qui s'imposent...

Bella écarquilla les yeux en saisissant le sens caché des paroles de Leah et la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur de plus en plus lourd alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce que son ami avait dû subir pendant toutes ces années.

…

Leah conduisit sans s'arrêter de la Push à Seattle, malgré une nuit courte et les larmes qui obstruaient sa vision. Elle fut encore une fois poussée de faire demi-tour plus d'une fois en songeant à la déception que Jacob éprouverait en se réveillant seul, mais n'en fit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, compte tenu de la situation. Il lui fallait être forte pour elle, mais surtout pour Jacob, car la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait à cet instant était de se raccrocher à une personne comme il l'avait fait avec Bella. Malgré le désir qu'elle éprouvait de le rendre heureux, elle avait également conscience qu'il ne le serait jamais totalement avec elle.

Leah était bien trop marquée par ses déboires sentimentaux pour être capable d'aider Jacob de la manière dont il le souhaitait. Elle ne croyait pas en l'amour après tout ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'elle était à l'université, du moins elle s'était persuadée de ne plus y croire...

Jusqu'à Jacob.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui pour le moment, mais chacune de ses pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme.

Épuisée physiquement et moralement, elle pénétra dans son appartement et s'affala sur son canapé, où elle libéra son chagrin jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte.


	14. Chapter 14

**La vérité selon L.C. - Chapitre 14**

**...**

Jacob eut du mal à se rappeler l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un énième rêve mouillé un peu trop vivide à son goût. Ses genoux lui faisaient atrocement mal et le reste de son corps était courbaturé. Il fit un tour d'horizon de la tente et les souvenirs de ses ébats lui revinrent en mémoire lorsqu'il aperçut un string non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait son jeans. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à l'explosion de sensations qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant Leah contre lui et autour de lui.

_Leah..._

La sérénité qu'il éprouvait jusqu'alors disparut instantanément tandis qu'il réalisait avec effroi qu'elle n'était pas là. Hormis la petite pièce de lingerie qu'il tenait dans sa main, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la présence de la jeune femme sous la tente.

Une boule d'angoisse obstrua la gorge de Jacob, qui se précipita à l'extérieur en clamant le nom de son amie, et sa panique ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la moto qu'il lui avait prêté avait également disparue.

_Elle... Elle est partie ? Pendant que je dormais ?_

Il s'empressa de démonter la tente, espérant qu'elle était juste partie faire quelques courses en attendant qu'il se réveille, et attendit qu'elle revienne sur le camp quelques minutes avant de prendre conscience qu'elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Il enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction de l'épicerie et son inquiétude grandit en ne la trouvant pas sur les lieux. Ne sachant que faire, il alluma son téléphone portable et tressaillit en écoutant le message affolé de sa sœur.

« Jake ? Je... Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais avec Leah qui déboule comme une furie à l'auberge au beau milieu de la nuit et toi qui n'es pas avec elle... Ça m'inquiète un peu... Rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, qui fut néanmoins de courte durée. LE deuxième message de sa sœur lui glaça le sang.

«_ Ne fais pas ça, Rachel !_

– _Oh, mais... Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où est Jake ?_

– _Oh mon Dieu... Jacob... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

– _Leah... Tu me fais peur... Dis-moi s'il te plaît où se trouve mon petit frère._

– _Il... A Lake Crescent. On... On devait camper là-bas et... Bella... _

– _Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?_

– _Il était si malheureux... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser... On a... Et je... Il faut que je m'en aille..._»

Les sanglots de Leah et la mention de Bella plongèrent de Jacob dans un tourbillon de douleur. Il commençait à se rappeler les circonstances dans lesquelles Leah et lui s'étaient laissés aller. Il avait conscience de ne pas être lui-même lorsque Bella était impliquée, et l'état dans lequel l'annonce de cette dernière de vendre ses parts au plus offrant l'avait mis le laissait à penser qu'il ne s'était probablement pas maîtrisé. Il se rappelait avoir supplié Leah de lui faire oublier la douleur qui lui tenaillait le cœur, de s'être accroché à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède enfin et qu'elle se donne à lui et...

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Avait-il été contre la volonté de Leah pour oublier sa peine ? L'avait-il forcé à avoir une relation intime avec lui ? Les pleurs de la jeune femme lui firent penser que c'était effectivement le cas et l'idée d'avoir abusé de Leah lui retourna l'estomac.

Il composa le numéro de l'auberge en espérant que Rachel ait convaincu son amie de rester pour au moins se reposer avant de partir, car il lui fallait la voir et s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

– Black Swan bonjour, Rach...

– Rachel ! la coupa-t-il, désespéré. Il faut à tout prix que tu retiennes Leah ! Elle... Elle ne doit pas partir...

– Jake ?

– Je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais... Ne la laisse pas s'en aller...

– Jake...

– Il faut... Je dois lui parler avant qu'elle ne s'en aille... Il faut que je sache... Il faut qu'elle sache...

– Jake...

– Retiens-là le temps que j'arrive et je t'expliquerai...

– JAKE ?

– QUOI ?

– Tu n'as pas eu mon dernier message ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra par anticipation.

– Non... Quel...

– Elle est déjà partie, Jake... Je suis désolée...

Et le monde tel que Jacob Black le connaissait disparut autour de lui, noyé sous un océan de chagrin.

Il avait fait fuir la seule personne qui s'était intéressé à lui depuis des années, après avoir passé l'une des semaines les plus merveilleuses de son existence, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il était dans le pick-up de Rachel, complètement déboussolé. Cette dernière lui pressa la main en le sentant bouger.

– Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, frangin... souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

– Leah... parvint-il à dire avant de fondre en larmes.

– Oh Jake... Je suis vraiment désolée... Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle avait un problème familial et...

– C'est faux, la coupai-je. Elle ne veut plus me voir.

Le silence de Rachel fut comme un nouveau coup de poignard porté au cœur du jeune homme et le conforta dans son dégoût de lui-même.

– Est-ce que tu sais... Est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ? questionna-t-il difficilement.

– Elle n'est pas rentrée dans les détails, mais j'ai compris que vous aviez...

– Ne le dis pas! vociféra-t-il, sentant la bile lui monter à la gorge.

Rachel hoqueta et fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux, à ne pas vouloir entendre à voix haute ce que vous avez fait ? C'est pourtant pas un crime de se laisser aller !

– Je l'ai forcée à le faire, Rachel ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? J'étais bien trop centré sur ce que je ressentais pour songer qu'elle ne voulait pas la même chose que moi ! Et maintenant, elle... Elle est partie et...

– Arrête de te lamenter et agis, bon sang ! s'emporta Rachel. Oui, elle est partie ! Tu as peut-être merdé, oui ! Mais tu étais prêt à lui parler avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Tu voulais que je la kidnappe pour avoir une chance de rattraper le coup. Alors tu vas rester là à pleurer sur la fille que tu as perdu ou tu vas te bouger les fesses pour arranger les choses ?

– Elle est partie... répéta-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

– Et dire que je croyais que tu avais changé... Tu laisses encore tes problèmes avec Bella ruiner tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans ta vie...

La déception de Rachel laçait chacun de ses mots, et Jacob se rendit compte qu'elle était tout aussi affectée par la situation que lui.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Rachel... confessa-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je sais que j'ai mal agi avec Leah et que c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions, mais... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'elle me pardonne...

– Tu tiens à elle ?

– Évidemment que je tiens à elle ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

– Alors bats-toi pour qu'elle accepte de te donner une seconde chance ! Ne la laisse pas s'éloigner assez pour que le lien qui vous unit se détériore. Ne fais pas de Leah une deuxième Bella !

La force des mots de Rachel agit comme un catalyseur pour Jacob. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de l'échec de sa relation avec Bella. S'il avait été honnête avec elle depuis le début sur ses sentiments pour elle, il aurait sûrement arrêté de fantasmer sur un possible changement de leur statut et les choses n'auraient pas dégénéré de la sorte entre eux. Il aurait probablement souffert d'un rejet catégorique de la part de Bella, mais il aurait été fixé et aurait peut-être pu réparer les dégâts et conserver leur amitié intacte. Au lieu de cela, il avait continué à se complaire dans ses fantasmes et à espérer que tout s'arrangerait sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit, et le résultat avait été bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Bella allait quitter la région avec son fiancé, une partie de l'auberge familiale allait être cédée à un inconnu et, comble du malheur, il était sur le point de perdre la seule chose positive qui résultait de cette histoire.

Leah lui avait apporté bien plus qu'une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait s'épancher. Non seulement il s'était senti revivre mais il avait également eu l'impression de voir la vie différemment. Il avait réalisé qu'il s'était fermé à sa famille et au reste de ses amis et commençait à se remettre sérieusement en question. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à se défaire de son affection démesurée pour Bella et cela l'avait poussé à agir comme un idiot vis-à-vis de Leah. L'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir à cause de cela le rendait proprement malade.

Rachel avait raison. Il fallait qu'il agisse et qu'il se batte pour garder Leah dans sa vie. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour la retrouver. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer son numéro de portable et ils avaient passé leur temps à parler de tout sauf d'elle, si bien qu'il ignorait également son adresse. Il se sentait encore plus coupable de ne pas avoir prêté davantage attention à elle. Non pas que la vie de Leah ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire. Il savait qu'elle avait un petit frère dont elle était très fière, qu'elle aimait ses parents plus que tout, mais le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais abordé les détails de sa vie personnelle et privée avec lui alors qu'ils parlaient de celle du jeune homme pratiquement tous les jours et qu'il n'ait pas non plus posé de questions à ce sujet lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été égoïste du début à la fin de cette semaine.

– Il faudrait que j'aille à Seattle mais je ne sais même pas où elle habite... Et je doute qu'elle veuille bien me le dire après ce qui s'est passé... se désola-t-il.

– On regardera dans l'annuaire de Seattle ! reprit Rachel. C'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas qui elle était ! Au pire, tu pourras toujours aller la voir au Seattle Daily...

– Mais bien sûr ! Le Daily ! s'écria Jacob. J'y avais pas pensé !

– Normal, c'est moi la plus futée de la famille ! fanfaronna Rachel.

En temps normal, Jacob aurait levé les yeux au ciel, mais il était bien trop préoccupé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait pour relever la petite pique de sa sœur.

– Où est ma moto ? demanda-t-il soudain.

– Ta moto ? Derrière le pick-up, pourquoi ?

– Dépose-moi ici.

– Au beau milieu de la route ? T'es pas sérieux ? hoqueta Rachel.

– J'ai pas de temps à perdre, Rach'. Plus vite je serai à Seattle et plus vite je pourrai retrouver Leah.

– Mais tu ne connais même pas l'adresse du Seattle Daily ! fit remarque la jeune femme.

– C'est vrai, mais je compte sur toi pour me trouver ça et m'envoyer l'adresse sur mon portable pendant que je serai sur la route !

Rachel soupira lourdement et se rangea sur le bas côté.

– Tu as de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme moi, tu le sais ça ?

Jacob esquissa le premier sourire depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte du départ de Leah avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir du véhicule.

– Je sais, merci... Mais c'est pas une raison pour prendre la grosse tête !

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son frère récupérer sa moto, priant intérieurement lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour qu'il parvienne à ramener Leah à de meilleurs sentiments.

Il fallut près de quatre heures à Jacob pour se rendre à Seattle, et encore une heure pour trouver le Seattle Daily grâce aux indications de Rachel. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et la gorge nouée par l'angoisse, il pénétra dans l'immeuble et se rendit directement à l'accueil.

– Bonsoir, je... J'aimerais voir Miss Clearwater, s'il vous plaît...

La standardiste releva la tête, surprise.

– Euh... Vous pouvez répéter ?

– Je viens voir Leah Clearwater... C'est possible ?

– Hum... Miss Clearwater a rendu son badge il y a deux heures, Monsieur...

Le cœur de Jacob se serra violemment en comprenant qu'elle avait pris la décision de quitter le journal. Était-ce à cause de lui ? De ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre quelques jours de congés ? Ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'accumulation de tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers temps ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais, en tout cas pas s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de la revoir.

– Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où je pourrais la trouver ? Insista-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Je suis désolée, mais...

– S'il vous plaît, l'implora-t-il, désespéré. C'est très important...

La standardiste hésita un instant et l'angoisse de Jacob augmenta considérablement lorsqu'il la vit décrocher son téléphone.

– Miss Weber ? J'ai quelqu'un à l'accueil qui aimerait voir Miss Clearwater. Il a l'air assez... Malheureux... Oui, c'est un homme... Oui, il a donné son nom complet... Très bien...

Elle raccrocha et offrit un sourire chaleureux à Jacob.

– Miss Weber va vous recevoir. Deuxième étage, deuxième porte à droite. Bonne chance avec Miss Clearwater...

Jacob la remercia et suivit ses consignes en se demandant pour quelle raison elle lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Il savait que Leah avait une réputation de quelqu'un d'assez rigide et d'un peu trop direct, mais il avait pu voir en passant du temps avec elle une femme charmante et toujours partante pour un moment de détente et de délire. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, certes, mais elle n'était pas désagréable avec lui, bien qu'il ait pu voir ce dont elle était capable quand elle n'appréciait pas quelqu'un. Le jeune homme avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour que Bella et Leah ne se retrouvent pas seules après le petit coup d'éclat de cette dernière lors de leur première rencontre.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, un homme le bouscula sans ménagement.

– Hey ! L'ascenseur n'est pas qu'à vous, que je sache ! grogna Jacob, mécontent.

– Désolé, mais je suis pressé ! répliqua son assaillant en appuyant avec empressement sur un des boutons.

– Et alors ? Ça vous écorcherait la bouche de vous excuser ?

– J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! s'exaspéra l'homme avant de froncer les sourcils. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? C'est une zone de travail interdite au public, et vous ne bossez pas ici, que je sache !

– J'ai rendez-vous. Vous n'étiez pas pressé ? évita soigneusement Jacob, de peur de se faire expulser, au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur l'homme qui le fusillait du regard.

Jacob secoua la tête et se rendit devant la porte indiquée par la standardiste. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se focaliser sur l'objet de sa visite, il frappa enfin à la porte du bureau.

– Entrez ! l'invita une douce voix féminine.

Jacob s'exécuta et sourit nerveusement en voyant la jeune femme en face de lui écarquiller les yeux.

– Bonsoir... souffla-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise. On m'a dit que vous pourriez me dire où se trouve Leah... Euh... Miss Clearwater...

– Vous... Vous êtes... RedWolf101... balbutia la jeune femme.

– Angela W ? tenta-t-il, incertain.

– Oui, c'est ça... Pardonnez-moi, je suis...

– Surprise de me voir ?

– J'avoue que vous m'avez prise au dépourvu...

Angela se racla la gorge et secoua la tête avant de reprendre une attitude un peu plus professionnelle.

– J'ignorais que Leah vous avait donné son nom complet.

– Eh bien... C'est une longue histoire...

Il s'arrêta, pas sûr de pouvoir tout lui raconter. Après tout, si Leah ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle continuait à correspondre avec lui alors qu'Angela était son amie, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison.

– Je vois... soupira la jeune femme.

– Écoutez, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais j'ai fait beaucoup de route pour voir Leah et...

– Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Leah a donné sa démission ce matin, le coupa Angela.

– La standardiste me l'a dit, répondit Jacob. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'indiquer son adresse...

– Je ne suis pas certaine que Leah apprécierait que je fasse ça... Elle n'aime pas trop qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée...

– Vous ne m'apprenez rien, claqua Jacob, agacé par l'attitude d'Angela. J'ai vraiment besoin de la voir. Maintenant.

– Je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour lui demander des conseils...

– Si je voulais juste un conseil, je lui aurai envoyé un mail.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, dans ce cas ?

– Pour elle.

La réponse de Jacob parut surprendre Angela. Cette dernière s'assit à son bureau et récupéra son bloc-note.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre elle et vous, ni ce qu'elle vous a dit sur ce qui lui arrive, mais... Faîtes attention à elle. Elle est très fragile et si vous envisagez de... D'avoir une relation avec elle... Il va falloir que vous lui fassiez comprendre que vous n'êtes plus intéressé par votre meilleure amie...

Le cœur de Jacob manqua un battement et il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

– Je... Je ne... Ce n'est pas...

– La manière dont vous insistez pour voir Leah montre que vous tenez à elle.

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais...

– Et le fait que vous soyez aussi désespéré d'avoir son adresse prouve qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui vous a éloigné l'un de l'autre. Et connaissant Leah, j'en déduis que vous vous êtes rapprochés et que votre meilleure amie est revenue dans le tableau.

– J'avais oublié que vous aviez une formation de psy, grommela Jacob.

– Leah s'est attachée à vous dès le début parce que votre histoire lui a rappelé la sienne, poursuivit Angela en ignorant les sarcasmes du jeune homme. Elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour vous soutenir parce qu'elle a connu la même situation que vous. Elle sait ce que ça fait de se sentir comme la deuxième roue du carrosse, de ne pas être apprécié à sa juste valeur par la personne qu'on aime...

Le discours d'Angela piqua la curiosité de Jacob, qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi les réactions de Leah avaient été si virulentes à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de son amitié avec Bella. Si elle avait vécu la même chose, pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé avant ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était partie précipitamment ?

_Ce mec est vraiment dingue de ne pas avoir choisi Leah..._ songea-t-il alors que d'autres questions lui venait à l'esprit, décuplant la colère qui avait naquit en lui lorsqu'il avait imaginé qu'un homme ait pu faire souffrir une femme aussi extraordinaire.

Pensait-elle qu'il ferait la même chose que l'enfoiré qui lui avait brisé le cœur, après ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Était-elle encore amoureuse de celui qui en avait préféré une autre ? Une vague de confusion le submergea soudain alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'énervait davantage en songeant à cette possibilité. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Sentant l'incertitude de Jacob, Angela se leva et s'avança vers lui avant de lui tendre un morceau de papier.

– Que vous soyez son amant ou juste son ami, prenez soin d'elle. Elle le mérite vraiment. Et dites-lui de m'appeler. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est plus collègues que notre amitié n'est plus aussi importante pour moi.

Jacob hocha la tête, encore perturbé par les explications de l'amie de Leah et par les sentiments contradictoires qui se livraient bataille en lui.

– Merci beaucoup, Angela... lui dit-il tout de même avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

– Oh, euh... Monsieur Redwolf ?

Jacob s'arrêta sans se retourner, craignant qu'elle ne lui dise quelque chose qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à entendre.

– Juste au cas où... Leah déteste les fleurs, mais elle adore la bière à la cerise...

– J'en prends note... souffla-t-il en lui offrant un sourire empreint de reconnaissance avant de quitter la pièce.

Après avoir téléphoné à Rachel afin de la rassurer un peu et s'être arrêté à une épicerie pour acheter un pack de bière à la cerise, il se rendit chez Leah et l'angoisse qui l'avait tenaillé lorsqu'il s'était trouvé à l'accueil du Seattle Daily revint de plus belle alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour arranger les choses. Compte tenu des informations apportées par Angela, il se doutait que de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas. Il s'était servi d'elle de la pire manière qui soit et après avoir découvert qu'elle avait vécu une situation à peu près similaire à la sienne, il craignait qu'elle s'éloigne complètement de lui. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé de faire, non ?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et qu'il se fit de nouveau bousculer.

– Mais ils ont un problème avec les bonnes manières, à Seattle, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

– C'est pas le moment de... Encore vous ? Mais vous me suivez ou quoi ?

Jacob fronça les sourcils en dévisageant l'étranger avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait déjà vu.

– Vous êtes le sale type du Seattle Daily !

– Et vous, visiblement, vous êtes un traqueur ou quelque chose du genre !

– Si vous pensez que j'ai du temps à perdre à vous poursuivre dans tout Seattle, vous vous trompez ! cracha Jacob, de plus en plus irrité.

– Ça n'explique pas la raison de votre venue ici !

– Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, mais puisque vous insistez tant, je suis venu voir une amie.

– Et cette amie a-t-elle un nom ?

Jacob secoua la tête et entra dans l'ascenseur.

– J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça avec vous. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis pressé, claqua-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour fermer l'ascenseur.

Il prit le temps de chasser l'énervement qui l'avait submergé une fois qu'il fut seul et marcha lentement en direction de l'appartement de Leah. Le couloir qu'il avait emprunté lui semblait atrocement long et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il s'approchait du numéro 39.

Fébrile, il sonna à la porte. Une. Deux. Trois fois.

La voix affolée de Leah retentit et lui brisa le cœur.

– Va-t'en ! Je te jure que j'appelle la police si tu t'approches à nouveau de moi ! S'époumona-t-elle à travers la porte.

– Leah, je... commença-t-il en essayant de masquer le chagrin qui l'habitait. Je suis venu m'excuser pour la manière dont je t'ai traité hier soir...

Il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron et d'une série de tintements, comme si elle marchait à travers une pile de bouteilles, et il poursuivit malgré tout, espérant qu'elle ne mette pas sa menace à exécution.

– Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir... Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que... Et puis, tu es partie avant que je puisse...

La porte s'entrouvrit et mit fin aux balbutiements de Jacob. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie. Elle semblait complètement désorientée. Ses vêtements de la veille à moitié déchirés et ses yeux rouges et bouffis lui donnaient l'air d'une personne qui rentrait d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, Jacob, ni comment tu m'as retrouvée, mais tu as très mal choisi ton moment pour me torturer davantage... lui dit-elle d'un ton morne et inexpressif.

– Mon Dieu, c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? s'épouvanta-t-il en posant le regard sur les bleus couvrant ses bras.

La jeune femme secoua frénétiquement la tête.

– Rentre chez toi, Black. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour soulager ta souffrance.

– Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, répliqua-t-il, vexé par les propos de Leah.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

Le cœur de Jacob se comprima violemment dans sa poitrine en croisant le regard meurtri de Leah. Instinctivement, il leva la main vers son visage et fut blessé lorsqu'elle fit un pas en arrière, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne voulait aucun contact physique avec lui.

– Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter autour d'une bonne bière à la cerise... tenta-t-il de plaisanter en lui montrant le pack qu'il avait acheté.

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de Bella, Jacob... soupira lourdement Leah.

– Et je te répète que je ne suis pas ici pour ça, dit-il sur le même ton.

Leah remit en place une des bretelles de son débardeur et observa longuement Jacob afin de vérifier qu'il était sincère.

– Écoute, Leah... reprit-il. Je sais que tu as des soucis et je sais aussi que j'ai été terriblement égoïste durant cette semaine. Je suis là pour toi, aujourd'hui. Je suis là pour que tu vides ton sac comme tu m'as laissé le faire. Pas de Bella, pas de problème d'auberge ou de problèmes familiaux, pas de pression. Juste toi, moi, et des bières à la cerise pour te remonter le moral. Je te promets de m'en aller si je commence à tout ramener à moi cette fois. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. Je suis crevé et j'ai fait une longue route pour venir te voir...

Leah resta un moment silencieuse avant d'esquisser un sourire et s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

– C'est bien parce que tu as de la bière à la cerise... tint-elle à préciser.

– C'est déjà mieux que rien, déclara Jacob en pénétrant dans l'appartement, heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé.


End file.
